He Destroyed My World That Day
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: Found, and lost, a torment, a ball and the most precious thing to him is takin. Friends are endanger, lives are at risk, and the only one who can save him is, her. KaiOC, ReiOC, TyHil, MaxEm
1. I remember

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own BeyBlade, I only own my OC's that I will put in thi story, and the plot of this story._**

_

* * *

Note: I just got a sudden inspiration to write this story. I hope you all like it.__**

* * *

**_

You Destroyed My World

**Chapter 1:**

_**I Remember**_

**By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Cold, heartless, mean, distance, anti-social.

These are just a few, of many others cruel worlds that I have been called through out my life.

I never use to be like that, I use to laugh, play, kid around, andhave aloving heart.

I can remember a time when I was nice, when I had no cares in the world, when everything was right.

I had a warm circle of friends, many friends. I use to love to go out side and play.

I remember having a family, a mother, a father, and a twin sister.

I remember how we were insuperable, how, where ever one went, the other had to go.

I remember beinga kind, and protective older brother.

I remember being there when she was sad and alone.

I remember telling her that I would always be there for her, and that i would never leave.

I remember caring for her, like a brother should, and I remember that I didn't care who knew.

I remember how our mother use to great us with her smiling face, and tell us that we were her world.

I remember my dad teaching us how to fight, and making it fun at the same time.

I remember him picking me up after getting knocked down, and telling me not to worry, because even the strongest people eventually get knocked down.

I remember his loving eyes, and I knew he was right.

I remember my family, happy and loving, and how I knew it would always be that way.

How wrong I was.

I remember the day he came, I remember what he said, and I remember my world crashing down.

_"I will never let you have him"_

I remember those words, and I'll never forget them. They came from my mother, the last words she ever spoke.

_"Then I'll just have to take him the hard way_"

That's when I head 2 gun shots, and a body hit the floor.

_"Now will you let me have him, or will I have to kill you to?"_

I remember running into the room, I remember my blood running cold as I say my beautiful mother laying on the floor, in a pool of her own blood.

I remember my father look at me when sad and angry in hiseyes. And I knew what was going to happen next.

My father pushed me out the door and told me to take my sister and run.

I remember the brown door close and I remember him say_ "You made your final mistake my son"_

I remember another gun shot, as another body hit the floor.

I remember running to my sisters room, and taking her out of her bed.

I remember her asking me_ "What going on, where is mommy and daddy"_

I remember I didn't answer, I just ran out of the house, I ran away from him.

I remember I didn't get to far, and I remember him there.

_"Where do you think your going?"_

I remember that I starred

_"Time to go, time to take your place as my air."_

I put my sister down and stood in front of her

_"No"_ I remember saying,

_"You have no choice, don't worry your sisters will stay with you parents, I'm sure she's be much happier there"_

I remember her scream, and I remember what I did.

I kicked the man that held my sister, and made him fall to his knees.

I remember telling her to run, and that I will be with her soon.

I remember her eyes, and the look she gave methat read _"You said you would never leave me"_

I remember I pushed her away and telling her to go, that getting away was the only thing she could do.

That was the last I of my twin, and I think about her every day.

I remember what he did to me, and one day he will pay, for the life he took from me.

My name is Kai Hiwatari, and My grandfather destroyed my world that day.


	2. Forgotten Promise

Note:_ Here is the second chapter, the first chapter wasn't suppose to have a redthom(SP?) to it, it just turned out that way. But the story isn't like that. Sorry if I gave any of you the worn impression._

**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own beyblade. I only own Akari and Luce and any other oc's I through in here. Got it? ... Good._****

* * *

**

Chapter 2.

_**Forgotten Promise**_

**By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart._

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING!" a teen girl around 18 exclaimed at her

best-friend and guardian.

"Calm down Akari, and let me explain" A woman around 21 said.

The girl named Akari crossed her arms and sat down on the couch, with a glared placed on her pretty face. "Fine explain, and it better be good Luce" she hissed in a cold manner.

"Listen, I just got a call from Mr. Dickensin, and he wants me to go to Japan to work in the New BBA building. I will be training new beybladers, and the Jr. Team. There is a lot of money involved, and it will be a fresh start, you can go to college there, and actually make some friends." Luce stated.

Akari's eyes soften and she let out a sigh "Fine..but" her gray eye turned cold again "I don't need friends, all they cause is pain."

Luce sighed and walked over to the two toned, blue colored, hair girl and said "Listen, not all people are like that, you know"

Akari's cold gray eyes met Luce's brown-green ones "I don't know, but I do know that people are people no matter where you go... but" her eyes soften "your different" and with that Akari rose from the couch and walked out of the small living room.

Luce watch Akari leave, and shoot her head, making her long black hair sway from side to side. '_I hope Akari can see passed her child hood and make some friends'_ she though as she too rose from the couch and left the small sunlit room.

* * *

"Just one more week and we start college!" exclaimed a over excited Max. "And we're all going to be together" he added jumping up and down.

The BeyBreakers have decided that they are going to stay together, after they finally realized that they weren't going to break apart.

"We know Max, you have said that at least 20 times today" said Ray in a annoyed voice.

"I know, I'm just so excited. Hey" Max suddenly said, changing the topic. "Have you seen Kai today?"

Ray though for a moment "No I haven't, he was gone when I woke up this morning, not that's unusual, he just never showed up for his coffee, that's what's strange."

"Hey guy's!" said Tyson as he entered the back yard.

"Hey Tyson" said Max, and Ray together.

"What are you guy's doing?" Tyson asked taking a sit next to Ray at the rock pond.

"Just talking, and wondering where Kai could have gone to" answered Max in the same excited voice.

Tyson raised a eye brow and said "and your excited why?"

Max jumped up and exclaimed "One week till college!"

A sweet drop appeared on Tyson's and Ray's forehead.

"What's up with Max" came a female voice from the door way. (They are in the backyard, and she is standing in the door what the leads to the backyard)

"He's just being Max, Hilary, noting to worry about" explained Ray

Hilary shrugged and walked over to the boy's, and took a set next to Tyson. Tyson draped a arm around Hilary's shoulders and said "I missed you last night, what happened?"

Hilary blush a small bit and said "Mom and dad went out last night, and wanted me to watch Ryoushin, sorry I didn't call." She smirked then said "You know what Ryoushin is like"

Tyson sighed "I know, man that kid is more hyper then Max, when he has had a pound of sugar."

Ray sighed "You know, I like it better when you two use to fight all the time, at least then it made the days more interesting"

Tyson shrugged "why fight, when I don't need to, I can easily get her attenchion but just saying her name now."

Ray shoot his head "You got a point there, but it's been so dull these days"

Tyson sighed a good sigh "Ya, and it's about time, I haven't this much peace when a lone time."

Hilary rested her head on Tyson shoulder "I agree with you Tyson, it's nice to not worry about what danger we'll get into next."

Max bounced over to them and said "Then stop talking about it, or you'll jenax it"

"Hey guy's!" called Kenny as he walked over to the group.

"Hey Kenny" replied everyone at the same time.

"I have some new for all of you" said Kenny taking a set on the grass in front of Tyson, Ray and Hilary.

"What is it chief" asked Tyson removing his arm from Hilary shoulders and taking her hand in his.

"Well I was at work, and Mr.D called me into his office. He told me that he has a new trainer coming in from Canada. Her name is Luce Hogo, she is Japanese born but lived in Italy for a few years, then Russia, then Canada. Where she has been living her the past 5 years. She is very skilled in beyblading, and actually use to work for Mr.D a long time ago." He took a breath, and looked up at his long time friends.

"Wow, a girl ay, sounds interesting." Said Max, looking over Kenny's shoulder. "What do you think Tyson?"

Tyson shrugged and said "Ok, I guess, but I will still have to test her when she gets here, to see how goos she actually is."

"That's the thing Tyson" Kenny spoke up "She use to be World champ before you or Kai. When Kai beat her, she disappeared until now."

Tyson raised a eye brow "then how did you get all the info on her?"

Kenny gave him a sly grin "I have my way Tyson"

"So when does she get here?" Asked Hilary in a cold voice, she didn't like the idea of a new girl working at the BBA. Their wasn't many, and the ones that did, are people from former beyblade teams. Like Emily, she works with Max in designing and testing new beyblades.

The guys gave her a confused look at the way she said that. "Ummm, let see, actually she is suppose to get in today." Kenny answered with a bit of uncertainly in his voice, he didn't like the look in Hilary's eyes.

"Really, Mr.D sure waited a long time before telling us" said Ray standing up to stretch.

"Tell you what?" came a cold voice

"Kai?" Ray asked looking to at the wall, and there sure enough was Kai. He sat with one lag over the lage, the other was bend so his knee was to is chest. He had his arm rest there in his knee, his head turned side ways, not bothering to look at his team mates.

"Yes, now answer the question" he said in a board voice.

"Mr.D hired a new trainer, you know her, well sort of. You took the title for her a lone time ago, remember?" Tyson stated in a amused voice.

Kai glanced at Tyson and said in a cold voice "I don't have time for your gams Tyson, just answer the damn question"

"Gues, someone is a bit moody today" Tyson mutter to himself so only Hilary could here.

"What was the?" Kai's voice broke though.

"Nothing" Tyson quickly said

"Wimp, now answer the question" Kai said in a softer voice, but sill had its sharpness to it.

"Her name is Luce Hogo, ring a bell moody?" Tyson said in a amused voice.

Kai flinched at the name, he remember her alright. She was the raining champion, until he took her down, and he took her down hard. That was back when he was still programed to think that showing mercy was for the weak. And he showed her no mercy. He was actually surprised that he remember her. He didn't remember much from his past, but she stood out. He never forgot the look on her face when he destroyed her blade, and at the same time almost killing her.

"Something wrong Kai, you look kind of pale" asked Ray as he lean agents the wall Kai was siting on.

Kai snapped himself out of his thoughts and said in a cold voice "I'm fine, when is she getting her?"

"Today" answered Kenny

Kai didn't reply, instead he jumped of the wall vanishing form sight.

"What's up with him?' asked Tyson

"Well, I think it has to do with Luce, he looked a bit pale when you said her name Tyson. And remember Kai wasn't always like the way he is now. When Kai was champion, he was 100 times colder, and was still under his grandfathers teachings." Ray answered looking up at the wall where Kai was just sat a few seconds ago.

"Your right Ray, I actually have the footage of the battle." stated Kenny.

* * *

Kai wonder around town until he found him self at the beach. Luce kept popping into his head, and the battle they had so lone ago. Kai was only a kid then, and so was she, even though she was two years older then him.

Kai sat down a look out over the water, the sun was high, it was about 2 or 3 o'clock.

'_I wonder what she well say when she sees me? I hope she doesn't carry a grudge agents me, I'm not the same person I use to be. Not at all, I blame Tyson. The idiot wouldn't leave me alone, but I guess that was a good thing. _

_Damn, what am I worried about, it was 9 years ago, I'm sure she must have forgotten about me and that match._

_Now that was a stupid though, of course she hasn't forgotten, how can you for get something like that, I destroyed her blade, and in the process I but her in the hospital. I could have killed her, but I didn't, I guess that was the first time I saw something wrong with my grandfathers way of thinking.'_

Kai cringed at the though of his grandfather, the man that took everything away from him, his life, his mother, his father, and most of all his sister.

When Kai remember his sister, he searched for her, but he couldn't fin her, not a trace of her anywhere. He was her twin, and he was going to keep the promise he made to her so long ago. _'I will find you, Akari'_.

* * *

"We're here' Luce said as she shook Akari awake.

Akari mumbled some colorful worlds and took off her set belt. They where outside the BBA building, and Akari was over tired from the plain ride, and the 5 and half hour time change.

"Now try and be nice" Luce added as Akari dragger herself out of the care.

"Fine, on one condition" she said in a tired voice.

"What?" Luce turned to her with a raised eye brow.

"You have to carry me on your back all the way to Mr. Whatever his name is, office." Akari answered leaning on the car for support.

Luce sighed "fine hop on" she bent down so Akari could get on her back.

Akari lazily out on Luce's back, and rested her head on her shoulder and went back to sleep. Luce shook her head and walked towards the door.

* * *

Mr. D sat behind his desk, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, and Ray where all there as well, they wanted to meet the new trainer. Kai was no where to be found.

What Mr. D failed to tell them, that there was also going to be a new addition to the team arriving with her.

Just as Tyson was going to complain again there was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in" called Mr. D

The door slowly opened, then pushed opened. In walked a woman around 21 with long black hair that was in a single braid that was over her right shoulder. She has brown-greenish eyes, and stood at the same height at Kai. She wore a black button up sleeveless shirt, and black low rise jeans with a hot pink belt.

But what really got everyone's attechion was that she was carrying a girl one her back. Her head rested on her shoulder. But the strangest thing was the that girl looked like Kai. The same two tone colored hair, except for the fact the it was extremely long.

The girl looked to be in a peaceful sleep.

"Sorry we're late Mr. D, but Akari is very heavy" she said with ease and amusement in her voice.

Just then, before Mr. D could answer, the girl, Luce called Akari woke up and said in a cold voice "I'm not heavy, you cow"

Everyone just looked at the two, then Kai's look alike was dropped by Luce and hit the floor with a loud THUMP...

"Luce what the flaming hell was the for" the girl shouted in Russian, a habit she gotten in to, when ever she was pissed she would scream in Russian, her native tong.

Luce shrugged and said in English "O nothing, just want to wake you up, now clam down, there are people in here"

Akari looked around and sure enough there were people, all giving her a confused and strange look. '_Great I'm being judged already'_

"What are you people looking at" she hissed in a cold voice, that sound a bit familiar to them.

"Nothing, it just, ummm, are you like one of Kai's crazy fan girl?" asked Tyson...

* * *

**Akari POV**

"What are you people looking at" I hissed in a cold voice.

"Nothing, its just, ummm, are you like one of Kai's crazy fan girl?" asked a boy with navy blue hair, and a red ball cap.

I just looked at him, he said Kai, I know that name, it sounds so familiar, but I can't quite remember where I heard it before.

"No, I don't know anyone by the name of Kai, now why the hell would you ask such a idiotic question?" I said to him in my cold calm voice.

The boy who asked the question just looked at me, in shock, I don't know why. I think there is something wrong with this boy.

"I don't believe it, she's sounds just like Kai, are you sure you not like obsessed with him or something?" the crazy navy haired boy asked again.

Now I'm getting annoyed, my eyes scanned the others, they to were giving me the same look as crazy boy here.

"No, and if you want to live passed today, I would advise you to shut up." I snapped at him "that goes for the rest of you people as well" I added crossing my arms. I then walked over to the wall and leaned agents it closing my eyes, I didn't want to look at these people any more.

But something lingered in my mind. Kai, they said I looked like this Kai guy.

The name sound so familiar to me, but I can't recall where I have heard it, it triggered something in my mind, like a lost memory, no it's more like a lost promise, from long ago.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Luce shook her head and said "I'm sorry about her, she's not good with new people."

"It's ok, we have a friend like that as well" answered Kenny in a understanding voice.

"Now that, that's out of the way, Luce here is the new Trainer I have told you about. Luce these young people are the beybreaker, Ray to your left." he pointed to a boy with long bark navy blue hair that almost looked black, that was in a hair wrap that hen down his back.

Luce shook his hand and smile at him.

"Kenny"

He pointed to a boy next to ray with brown hair with glasses on top of his head, and was holding a laptop.

Luce shook his hand and also gave him a warm smile.

"Tyson"

He pointed to the boy with a red ball cap and navy blue hair.

"Nice to met you Luce, it's always a nice to met former world champs" he said while taking her hand.

Luce's face grew cold at the forgotten memory "same" she said in a cold voice.

Tyson gave her a confused look, then remember the footage that Kenny had showed him earlier that day.

"And Hilary"

Luce turned to her, smiled and said "only girl hun?"

Hilary smiled back at her and answered "yup, but I don't _mind_" she stressed the last part.

Luce gave her sly grin and said "well, you won't be for much longer, right Mr.D"

"Yes, there is another thing I must tell you guy's. In honor of the new building, I will be holding a festival, and the beybreakers are going to be doing small matches and so will the new entries. I want to show the world that beyblading is back and better then ever. But I wanted a girl on the team that is skilled in beyblading, I don't want girls to think that only boys can beyblade." Mr.D took a breath.

"Understandable, so who do you have n mind?" asked Tyson

"Well, she's right over there" he said pointing to the wall, where Akari stood.

"WHAT!" Tyson shouted "That Kai wantabe, no way" he added storming over to Mr.D desk.

Luce shook her head and looked over at Akari who now had her eyes opened and was glaring at Mr.D.

"I don't beyblade" she hissed.

"Now Akari, I know you do, plus if you join, college is payed for, and your living arrangements." Mr.D said in a confident voice.

Akari glare even harder "fine.. But, Luce and I have to have our own house"

Mr.D smiled and said "Already done. Now I have work to do, Luce here is the house key, and I'll have a driver pick you up, bye now" He finished as he pushed everyone out of his office.

Luce and Akari looked at the key then at each other "SCORE!" they screamed causing the gang to give them strange looks.

"They're crazy" Max whispered to Ray

Ray shook his head agreeing with him.

"Well it was nice to met all of you, but we're tire from the long trip, we'll see you around" Luce said as her and Akari walked away from them.

"Wait" called Tyson.

"What" Akari said in a cold voice.

"Since your now part of the team, training is at 6:00 tomorrow morning at my place, here is the address. Don't be late, Kai doesn't like that" he finished pushed a piece of paper in Akari's hand. Then ran off.

* * *

"Luce, you never told me you use to be the world champ" Akari said as her unpacked another box.

Luce flinched and said "I rather not talk about it"

Akari abandoned the box and walked over to her lone time friend and said "What happened?"

Luce took a set on radome box and said "Akari, I said I rather not talk about it. It was a long time ago."

Akari jumped her and pined her to the hard wood floor "tell me, remember you once tole me that keeping you passed a secret well only hurt more by hiding it from the one who love you."

Luce sighed "Fine, I was 12, and I was defending my title as raining champ for 5 years. I was doing good in the first half of the match, but... I was just being toyed with. In a spilt second my blade with destroyed and I was on my death bed."

Akari could see anger in her friends eyes, and a hint of sadness.

"What was his or her name?" Akari asked searching her face.

Luce push Akari off her and said "Kai Hiwatari, your new coach"

Akari sat there in shock "_Hiwatari... No it couldn't be..._

* * *

Kai sat under the tree in Tyson back yard, he was enjoying the peace and quite.

"Kai, there you are, I have some news for you" Yelled Tyson.

Kai rolled his eyes "What is it Tyson?"

"We met Luce today, and a girl that looked a lot like you, same eyes, same hair, and same cold audited." Tyson said walking up to him.

Kai's eye snapped opened as he jumped up and grab Tyson caller and said "What was her name?"

"Luce?" he said in a confused voice

Kai hissed "no you idiot, the other girl, what was her name?"

"Ummm, let me think, Luce said her name was Akari.. Why?" Kai dropped Tyson and stood there in shock. _It couldn't _be _her..._

* * *

_I hoped you engoyed this chapter, I have not idea when the next one will be out._

_And for the people who are reading My other bebalde story, i'll have another chaoter up tomorrow. _

_Bye Now._


	3. Is It Really You?

**Note:** _Sorry for the long wait, I have been busy with school work. _

**

* * *

Disclaimer:****_ I do not own BeyBlade, I only have clam to this story line, and to Akair, and Luce, and any other charter I put in here._**:**

* * *

**

He Destroyed My Word That Day

**Chapter 3**

_**Is It Really You?**_

**By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart._

**

* * *

**

Akari's **POV**

I what Luce told me 5 hours ago, is still running though my head, the name, her battle, but most of all the name. It reawaken a lost memory, well more like a memory I wanted to forget.

It has been so long since I though about my past, and it's really something I don't like talking about.

'_Kai Hiwatari... could it be the same person, he has my last name, and my brothers name, could it really be him. After all these years?... I don't know, Hiwatari is a common name right? _

_Well that was a stupid though, of course Hiwatari isn't a common name, damn it all. _

_But Luce said he almost killed her, Kai, this can't be the same Kai that use to beat up boys who picked on me, who use to laugh and play. _

_Who use to never touch a girl, he told me once that he would never be able to hit or hurt a girl, because I was one, and that it wouldn't be right._

_But the Kai Luce told me about was cold, heartless, and cruel, and didn't care if she lived or died. _

_Kai what happened to you?'_

I rolled over and looked at my clock, it read 4 o'clock in the morning, I have to get up soon, sop there was no point in going to sleep, and I have to much on my mine to sleep.

According to red ball cap freak (Tyson, I have nothing agents Tyson,) what was his name, never mind that; he said that Kai was the team caption, so in about a hour I'll find out for sure if that Kai is the Kai that shares the same birthday as me.

**

* * *

**

Third Person Point Of View.

Kai sat on the roof, his mind was back to the information that Tyson have given him yesterday afternoon.

'_He said that the girls name was Akari, and she was with Luce. This isn't going to be good, I wonder if Luce told her about how she lost her title, and who took it._

_I hope she's doesn't hate me, Akari is the only family I have left._

_Damn it all, what it my sick grandfather have take everything away, and force me to do the things that I did._

_I just hope that Akari grew up safe, and not carry emotional scars with her. Like I do.'_

"You okay?" came a cool voice form the ground.

Kai glared at the person and said "fine, Rai"

Rai shrugged and said "sure, what ever, any ways, our new team mate is here, and she brought along a friend."

Kai flinched, he knew what friend, and he didn't know if he could face her. He knew that before Tyson and the team came along her would have challenged her again, and would have been a cold heartless bastard. But now, he didn't know, he couldn't act weak, he may have changed, but if still have his cold exterior.

"So are you going to stay up there all day?" came another voice, that he found quite annoying.

"Hn" was all he said as he jumped down off the roof, he glared at Tyson then walked inside.

"What's up with him?" asked Tyson to Rai as they followed Kai in side.

"I don't know, it could be because Luce is here, or that there is a girl that looks like him here as well, but I can't see what would be bothering him" Rai said in a sarcastic voice.

Tyson glared at Rai, and huffed.

Line...

Akair stood with her back to the wall, her eyes were closed, and her arms where crossed along her chest. Her long two tones hair was in a high ponytail, she wore a black sleeveless shirt with a ice blue phoenix on it. To match she had on a pair of navy blue shorts that came just above her knees. On her left lag was a holster to hold her luncher, on her right was a smaller on to hold her beyblade.

Luce was sat next to her, she was wearing the same thing, except on her shirt was a white fox with wings, and her shorts where black. She too had the holders for her launchers and beyblade.

"So what are you going to do when he gets here?" Akair asked opening her eyes.

Luce sighed "I don't know, I don't even know why I came, I have to do be at work in a hour any ways"

"Well fist of all, you wouldn't let em walk her alone, and I think you want to see Kai again" Luce shot her a glare. "Not like that you idiot, as in to see what he has become, you know since he is the caption of the famous BayBackers, and they have done some good deeds back in the day." Akari finished with a hand wave.

"Oh Shut... "Sorry to keep you waiting" came a loud voice cutting off Luce.

"Hn" was all Akari said, Luce just glared at him.

Tyson laughed nervously and said "aa.. Umm.. Well.. I guess it's time to train, so Kai, hey where did he go?" Tyson looked around like a idiot, and shook his head.

"Can we get this over with, I didn't get much sleep, and I'm not in a good mood." Akari said in a cold voice.

"Well, I have to go to work now, Akari I'll be back to get you at 6, don't wonder off on your own" Luce stress the last part then got up, bowed to the others and left.

Akari rolled her eyes and mumbled "yes mom" as Luce walked out the door.

"I heard that!" Luce called back in.

Akari rolled her eyes. This was going to be a lone day.

"Follow me, Max is and already in the back yard, and I'm guessing that Kai is there as well." said Rai in a soft kind voice.

Akari just gave him a look then followed him, with Tyson in the rear.

**

* * *

**

Kai's Point Of View..

I sat in the oak tree in Tyson back yard, Max was sitting, well more like laying next to the rock pond, just wait till I wake him up.

I could go a meet them in the house, for one that just wouldn't be me, and two, I didn't know who Luce would react, if she would try to kill me, or something else.

I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"I HEARD THAT!" yelled a girl, her voice had a mix of English, and Italian accent to it.

I snapped my head towards to front door, I could see it from where I was sitting. Just as I looked a young woman walked out Tyson's door, she was beautiful.

She has long black hair, that was up in a ponytail, and from what I could seen her eyes were dark.

But what I notice most was what she is wearing, she had on a black shirt with no sleeves, on the from was a picture of a withe fox on it.

She also had on black shorts, with what looks like something out of the Toom Rader movie, on her upper lags.

I watcher her as she got into a 2003 red monte Carlo, and drove off.

That was Luce, there was no mistake, I would recognize those eyes any where.

"HEY KAI!" shouted a annoying voice from the ground.

I slowly turned my head towards him and said in a cold voice "Your late"

Tyson just glared at me, and mumbled some colors words under his breath, I'll make him work extra hard today.

I rolled my eyes then jumped out of the tree "Well you stop, I don't like wasting time"

"Your in a bad mood today, even more then usual." Tyson commented tiling his head to one side.

I glared at him and as I was going to say something I caught sigh of a girl, around 18 with long nave blue hair, with a lighter shade of blue in the fount, in a high ponytail.

Her cloths was the same as Luce's, except for the color, the shorts where navy blue instead of black. And on her shirt was a picture of a ice phoenix on it.

Her eyes where that same color as mine, and just as cold.

It was Akari my twin, there is no mistake, she was right there in front of me, well almost, she was making fun of Max.

But could it really be her, after all these years. Does she even remember me?

She stopped and looked at me, it was like she heard me. Our eyes met, and for the longest time we just stared at each other, not sure what to say or do.

**

* * *

**

Akari's POV..

I followed Rai person to the back year, Cap boy ran off somewhere, so Rai took it up pond him self to introduce me to his blond hair friend that was passed out on the grass, next to a, rock pond? Strange, I never saw one of those before.

Rai shook his head when he saw his friend flat on the ground on his back, he was breathing softly, be his arms where straight out, and so was his lags, like he was in the middle of making a snow angel.

"Sorry about my friend, it's usual Tyson that goes back to sleep." Rai said in soft voice. And I couldn't help notice his eyes, they were a nice gold color. I have never seen anyone with gold colored eyes before.

I smirked evilly "don't worry about it"

Rai gave me a look that said 'what are you up to'

I shrugged and walked over to the rock pond, I scooped up some water I tried not to think about what the hell is in the water I then walked over to the blonde , I stood so I was above his head. I shoot a look at Rai, and smirked.

Rai raise a eye brow and shook his head, just as he did that I dropped the water on blonde's head.

I jumped back as blonde shoot up and said "what was that fore?"

I just looked at him, he didn't scream, curse, he is a strange boy.

"You fell asleep, you Kai is going to work you over time" Rai said cooly.

"Damn, the ground was so tempting, I couldn't resist" he pleaded as he stood up and tried to dry the water off his face.

"Sure Max, any ways, our new member is here" Rai said, pointing behind blonde.

He turned around and smiled at me "it' s nice to see you again, if you don't remember, my name is Max." As he finished he held out his hand for me to shake it.

I just looked at him, I'm not one for human contact.

"Something wrong?" blonde asked me, ya I know his name is Max, but blonde it more suitable.

"No, should there be?" I asked in a cold tone.

Max took his hand back, as he did I felt someone staring at me, I turned my head and my eyes met cold gray eyes, just like my own.

It was him, I know it is, there is no mistake. The same color hair, the eyes, it was Kai, my twin.

He looked back at me, it felt like forever that we just looked at each other, not sure what to say. What do you say to your twin that you haven't seen in 12 years.?

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that, and sorry for any (more then likly there is) spelling mistakes, or grammer errors._  
_Review_


	4. Looking Into Your Eyes Part 1

**Note:** _Sorry for the long wait, I have been really busy this week. I want to thank __**brat-always-day-and-night**, and **Ray-Tiger-Cat** for the reviews_.

**

* * *

Disclaimer_ I do not own BeyBlade, the only claim I have is to Akari, and Luce, and another other OC's that appear in this story. I also take claim to this story line and plot. _ ****

* * *

**

He Destroyed My World That Day.  
_**Chapter 4  
**__**Looking Into Your Eyes..  
**_Part 1  
**By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

. **

* * *

**

Luce's Point Of View

Driving in the car, I put on some music to clam down. I don't know why I was so mad, did I rally wanted to see him that bad?

'_Damn him after all these years, he could at least have said something to me, or just walked into the room instead of hiding like the coward he is._'

**I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone**

The music blasted through me ears, there was just something about not seeing Kai that got me up set. What did I want? Was it an apology, or do I just want to battle him, and prove to him that I'm stronger that I was before?

**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone**

Or is it because he took what was mine for so long away from me, I had plans, I had a dream, and he took it all away.

**I walk alone  
I walk alone **

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I stopped at a red light, I have to be in for work in 10 minutes, and I'm 20 minutes away. I looked out the window a saw a young girl with strawberry blond hair and a boy with brow hair beyblading. They looked no more then 10. The boy was winning, and it looked like they were having fun, the girl was laughing, like the battle didn't matter.

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beatingSometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone**

I turned back towards the front just as the light turned green, I loved for cops and floored it. I'm not going to be late for my first day of work, not over him.

**Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah **

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone

I'm driving at about 120, the speed limited it 80, so if I get caught, buh bye drivers license. I still need to pay my last speeding ticked from Canada. Yes I drive fast, and right now, I'm pissed and going to be late, so I'm going to drive extra fast.

**Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone**

Almost there, just one more turn, there it is the BBA building. Now I can start work and not think about him, and have he did to me, and what I lost.

**I walk alone  
I walk alone **

I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I parked the car and ran inside, today I'm going to train 10 years olds how to beyblade, and to show compassion, and that winning isn't everything. If only someone knew that 11 years ago.

**I walk alone  
I walk a... **

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beatingSometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...

**

* * *

**

Third Person Point Of View

They just looked ta each other, neither one knew what to say. How could they, it has been 12 years, 12 long years where one tough the other was dead, and the other lost his memory.

"You two ok?" came the soft cool voice of Rai

Neither answered they continued to look at each other, still not sure if it was a dream or not.

"Kai, man, are you ok?" Tyson asked his caption in a concerned voice.

No answer.

"This is strange, do you two know each other?" asked Max looking back a froth between them.

Akari's head snapped up, and with a rush she ran into her brother arms, tears running down her face. She has never cried, but for some reason, not was a good time.

"Kai, it is you" she said as she pressed her head agents his chest.

Kai was shock, he didn't really know what to do, it has been so long since he has been hugged.

Rai, Tyson, and Max just looked ta the two in shock, they couldn't understand why Akari was hugging him.

Kai sighed and hugged her back, and placed a hand on her head and said in a soft voice that even surprised him. "It's me Akari, and I'm sorry for not finding you sooner."

Akari didn't say anything, she just wept softly in his arms, this wasn't a dream, it was him, her lost twin brother.

"What's going on?" asked a very confused Tyson.

"I really don't know" answered Max, as they watched the two.

Rai just smiled, he know what was going on, Kai told him once about his sister and how he had to find her.

Kai smoothed down his sisters hair, after awhile Akari pulled away and looked into Kai's eye and said "What happened to you? Where did you go? And what did they do to you?"

Kai sighed and said "It's a very long story, one I don't think you want to hear"

Akari glares at him and let the last of her treas fall "I haven't seen you in 12 years, I deserve a answer, Luce told me what you did to her, and I wan tot know what person changed you so much to hurt a girl, and not care if she lived ro died" her voice was cold, and ver similar to her brothers tone.

Kai smirked a little, they may have been separate for 12 years, but she was still like him in so many ways, he just hope it wasn't because she had it hard like him growing up.

"Umm, listen I hate to break up this reunion, but could someone please tell me what's going on?" pleaded Tyson.

Akari slowly turned to him and said in a cold voice "Kai is my twin brother, who I haven't seen in 12 years, and he was just about to tell me what happened to him all these years." She turned back to Kai.

"TWIN!" Tyson and Max shouted "SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE A TWIN?" they added.

"All my life" Kai said in a cold manner.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tyson as he waved his arms around.

"You never asked" Kai simply said back, like it was nothing at all.

Tyson and Max did a anime fall, Rai just shook his head and said "We'll leave you two alone to catch up" He then dragged Tyson and Max into the dojo.

Akair looked at Kai and said "So what happened to you, that mad my sweet brother tune heartless?"

* * *

**_Short i know, but there is a second part to this chapter.  
I hoped your enjoyed it._**


	5. Looking Into Your Eyes Part 2

**

* * *

Note: _Sorry for the long wait_** **_

* * *

Disclaimer: _****_I don't won beyblade._** **

* * *

**

He Destroyed My World That Day

Chapter 5

_**Looking Into Your Eyes..Part 2.**_

**By:** _ShadowsOfTehHeart_

**

* * *

**

Rai's Point Of View_  
_

"Why can't we listen?" asked a over nosie Tyson.

"Listen Tyson, what if it was you in Kai's shoos, and your long lost sister, twin I might add, shows up one day, wouldn't you like some time alone?" I explained to him for the 100th time.

"Yea Tyson, just leave them alone, I know I wouldn't want someone bugging me if my long lost sister just shower up." Max agreed.

Tyson sighed and walked into his room. More then likely he is going to call Hilary. It was strange, now that Tyson and Hillary are going out, Hil doesn't come to practices and more, well not many of them, not the ones at Tyson DoJo in the mornings.

Well I guess it isn't that strange, she was just looking for his eye.

"So what do you think they are talking about?" Max asked in a low whisper.

I did a anime fall, I got up and glare at him. Max took the hint and left the room.

I let out a sigh, I guess I spoke to soon when I said it's getting dull around here.

**

* * *

**

Third Person Point Of View.

"So that's what he wanted you for?" Akari asked in a sad voice. Kai just finished telling her everything his grandfather put him though. Right from when he was talking away to addy until Tyson found him. And changed him.

"Yes, he killed our parents because they wouldn't give me over to him, and he was going to kill you as well." Kai say in a cold voice.

Akari stood and walked over to the oak tree and let out a sigh. "Kai, tell me the truth, where you under_ his_ teaching when you battled Luce?"

Kai walked over to his sister and put and hand on her shoulder "Yes, and it was also the fist time I saw a flaw in he's way of thinking."

Akari smiled and turned to her brother "You know, you should tell Luce what you told me, I'm sure she would understand. She isn't cold heart at all, she may act it sometime, but it just a act. She saved me you know."

Kai raise a eye brow "from what?" he was worried now, he didn't want his sister to have a past that will hunt her.

Akari's eyes turned cold "from a son of a bitch, that death is too good for" every world was dripping with ice.

Kai tighten the grip on her shoulder "What happened?" he hissed.

Akari turned her head away "After I ran like you said, I was picked up by a back-packer. She was really nice to me. We travel around for 3 years, but she got sick one day and never recovered. For 2 years I watch her die, and since I wasn't really hers I was sent to live with a family in Italy. That's where I met Luce."

Akari took deep breath "That's when I met him, he was nice at first, and we became friends. But he turned out to be a sick bastard and all he want form me was what I wouldn't give."

Kai's eye harden, "did he hurt you?" he couldn't hid the hate that was pouring out his worlds.

Akari looked at him in the eye's then same eyes she has, and said in sad but sharp voice "One night when I was walking home, he appeared out of now where and asked me what was going on. I just turned around and walked away. That's where I went wrong, he knock me out.

When I woke up, I was changed to a wall. It turned out that he was a slave dealer for a guy named Boris."

At that name Kai eyes flashed red "I'll kill him" he hissed.

Akari smiled, this was the over protective Kai she knew. "My I finish?" she asked her angry brother.

Kai shook his head.

"I was there for 3 days, I was beating or anything, just changed there like a animal. Finally on the third day, I heard yelling from down the hall.

It turned out that Luce notice me missing, and came looking for me.

She saved me, and then we moved to Canada" Akair finished with a smiled.

Kai looked in her eyes, she wasn't telling him the truth, or not the whole truth, something else happened, and he was going to find out what.

"Is that all?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Yea" she said in a cold voice that match Kai's.

Kai scanned her eyes, what ever she wasn't telling him would have to wait for another time. They just met again, and he knew that she wasn't going to tell him everything that happened to her. Not just yet.

Akari sighed "So caption, when do we start training?" a sly smile came on her face as she finished.

Kai smirked "You still got your beyblade?"

Akari smirked as well and pulled out a ice blue and silver beyblade. "What do you think?" she asked in a 'no-dun- voice.

"Then we start now, lets test your stills" Kai said in a smooth voice as he walk over to the beydish. He remember the last time they battled each other. They were about four years old, when their father first gave them the _Twin_ blades.

**

* * *

**

Akari's Point Of View

I stood on one side of the beydish, it has been over a years since I last launched my blade. And I swore that I wasn't going to beyblade again, not until I found out who I am.

That day has not come yet, but I did find a lost part of me, and I guess that will have to do for now.

I uncapped my silver and blue launcher from it's holster and placed my beyblade in it.

Kai did the same, his blade was like mine, but different all the same. His was a navy blue and fire red. To match his fire phoenix bet beast.

My bit beast is a ice phoenix, the twin of the fire phoenix. They have the same blood but are different as they are the same.

"Ready?" came a amused voice from my left.

My eyes shifted and there I saw the dark navy haired boy called Rai. Why the hell was he here, and when did he get here?

A gave him a confused look.

"I was checking on you two to see if you wanted lunch, and I saw you two getting ready to battle, so I'm acting as ref." He stated in a clam kind and amused voice.

I looked back to Kai, he nodded his head, as in approval. I shrugged and said "sure"

The cat eye boy raised his arms and shouted "3-2-1... just as he said 1 me and my twin shouted "LET IT RIP" at the same time pulling the rip cord and letting our _twin _blades fly.

**

* * *

**

Luce's Point Of View

"Lunch time" I said in a kind voice to the five and six years olds I been assign to teach.

They dropped their beyblades and ran for the lunch room, kids, when the world food is announced nothing else matters.

I let out a sighed, I didn't bother to pick up the discarded beyblades, they will lonly complain that someone stole them

I walked over to the bench and sat down, training five years olds is hard work, they don't listen, they scream, they yell, they run around, they bight one another, and they believe that everyone has coodies of some kind.

"Here" came a kind voice as a paper bag was pushed into my face.

I looked at the beholder, it was a girl around 18 with long ginger hair and blue eyes.

"What's this?" I asked her in a confused voice.

"Your lunch, you looked like you where in a rush when you got in this morning, so I made you a lunch. And by the looks of things I'm was right." she said in a sweet confidant voice.

I looked around the room, it was a mess, beyblades, launcher, and rips cords everywhere. I sighed and took the bag from her. "Thanks..." I blinked " what is your name?"

She slimed and sat next to me "Emily Kuroda, and your Luce Hogo the new trainer?"

I opened the bag an pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich "yes, and thank you Emily"

"Don't worry about it, I heard you were from Canada? I myself come from the US." She asked in a some what smug voice.

"Yes I lived in Canada for 5 years, but I was born in Japan, but I grew up in Italy, thus the mixed name." I answered her while taking a bight of the sandwich. It was good. Yummmm...

"Wow, so can you speak Italian and English, and Japanese?" she asked in a amazed voice.

I smiled and swallowed my food "Sì posso" I said in Italian.

"That's cool, um what did you say?" she rubbed the back of her head.

I smiled at her and took another bight of the sandwich, I looked though the bag again and found a can of cock, she must have it imported form the US. I opened it and took a swig to wash down the sandwich. "I said, yes I can, I can also speak some Russian. My friend Akari is teaching me."

Emily smiled at me and said "Yes Akari Hiwatari, the new Beybreaker team member. I haven't seen her myself, but I heard she looks a lot like Kai, and she does have his last name, is there any relation?"

I didn't say anything, it's not my pace to tell. Yes I have known even since I met Akari that she was Kai's twin sister. How did I know, for one they look alike, the have the same cold eyes, and the same last name.

"Not for me to say, could be" I got up and took the last bight of the sandwich "thanks for the lunch." I said as I walked away.

**

* * *

**

Akari's Point Of View.

"SHRIO-HONOO(1)" I called my best beast, he emerge from my blade in silver mist. He was a ice phoenix the twin of the fire phoenix.

"DRANZER" Kai called his bit best, the beautiful fire phoenix form my dreams.

"ATTACK" we both called at the same time.

Our blades crashed into each other sending out a ice blue and fire red shock wave. I crossed my arms in front of my to steady myself, knowing Kai did the same.

When all was clear, my beyblade was at my feet, I smirked, because I knew Kai's beyblade was also at his feet.

"Wow that was amazing, you guy's are at the same level." shouted the crazy red hat boy, that was named Tyson.

I rolled my eyed and picked up my beyblade, I walked over to Kai who did the same as I. "That was great"

He smirked at me and said "I'm not surprised, we are twins"

"I must say that was amazing, I know for sure girls well be willing to sing up." Said a jolly voice from the door away.

I sighed and tuned my head towards him. "Hello, puff ball" I said in a tired voice.

Mr. D, who I have labeled puff ball, sighed "Akari what did I tell you about calling me that?"

I crossed my arms "no to?"

I head a snicker from my left, and knew it was my cat eye friend.

"As I was saying. With that kind of display, I know for sure that more girls will want to sing up." He said in his jolly voice.

'_He sounds like a perverted old man'_ I though as I walked over to the brick wall and leaned agents it.

"That was a great battle" said a smooth voice from my right. I turned my head and my silver-gray eyes met those of yellow, that remained me of a tigers eyes.

"You think?" I asked, scanned his eyes for lies.

"Yes, the only other person I seen tie Kai, is Tyson." He answered, he too was looking for something in my eyes, what I don't know, but what ever it is, he will not find it.

"Tyson is the world champ, so he must have beaten Kai some where alone the way" I stated not turning away, I always have to looked in peoples eyes when I'm talking. It's a habit I picked up while I was living with the family in Italy.

When ever I was yelled at, my foster father would make me look at his eyes, and I guess it just stayed with me.

"Your right, Tyson had won agents Kai, but that was a long time ago, I don't know about now." He answered in his smooth voice.

I shrugged and looked away, I didn't want to talk at the moment.

"How do you know Mr.D or puff ball, as you called him, so well?" asked the soft cold voice of my brother. Who just magically appeared in front of me. Yes just like old times, when he use to do that to me.

I smirked "Long story short. Luce."

* * *

1. Shiro - White, Honoo - Flame  
So when you put it together it means White Flame.

I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Nothing to Say

**Note:**_ Merry Christmas and a Good New Year, This is My Christmas Gift to you All._

**

* * *

Disclaimer: _You all know very well I don't own BeyBlade, I do however own Luce, Akari, and the plot of this story. And only other OC's o through in here, you my us them, but asked first, if not I will be mad. _ ****

* * *

**

Chapter 6

_**Nothing to Say**_

**He Destroyed My Word That Day**

**By: **_ShadowsOfTheHearts_

**Third Person Point Of View**

* * *

Luce sighed as she watch the kids leave the training room, her first day wasn't what she expected, which was screaming and crying, it was much worst. 

She leaned agents the wall and looked around

'At least they didn't tare the place down.'

Garbage lay everywhere, beydishes where half there, scratches where all over the walls. But that wasn't form the kids she was training earlier today, it was from the Jr. Team, New yet to be decided.

They are quit good for 10 and 12 years olds. But they are still kids and they tend to through temper tamptroms, and thus the marks all over the walls.

"Ruff Day" came a male voice from her left

Luce turned her head and sighed "You have no idea Hiro"

**

* * *

**

Akari's POV

It was 6 and Luce wasn't here, she is never late, and when I say that, I mean she is usually five or 10 minutes early. As she will always say when I'm late "It you're on time you're late, if you're 5 minutes early you're on time."

So as you can see she is 5 minutes late.

"Something wrong?" came the nice voice of my cat eyed friend, I think I will just start calling him cat eyes.

"Nothing to important" I answered glancing at him.

"Nothing to important, so I guess you won't mind telling me what it is" he said in a smart tone.

'_Smart Ass'_

"Luce is late" one way to through them off guard, just answer their question when they think you will be strobren and fight back.

Cat eyes just looked at me, it always works.

I smirked and said "what?"

Cat eyes shook his head and sat next to me. "nothing to important" he answered.

I sighed, I guess he isn't the only one who likes to play mind games. This she be a interesting year.

Ray chuckled then said "What time was Luce suppose to be here?"

I glanced at him again and said "6, but she is usually 5 to 10 minutes early"

"I see, I'm sure she just got caught up at work." He said

I stood up and lead agents a pilled the was on the front porch, I crossed my arms and looked out into the walk way.

I head a chuckle, I looked down at cat eyes and raised a eye brow. "What?" I asked

"You look just like Kai, well except for you being a girl and all." he answer with a smirk and a laugh.

I glared at him and turned my head to the said with a "Hn"

I heard movement, I assumed that cat eyes had left. So I turned my head back to the front and came face to face with a pair of golden orbs, that seem to sparkled in the sunlight.

My eye widen, this I wasn't excepting.

"Sorry if I offended you" he said softly, and with that he left.

I just stood there, that was strange, to strange. And way is my face feeling a bit worm?

"You know he was only joking" came a cold voice from the door way.

I turned my head and saw my lost twin, know as Kai.

"I know, I was just being difficult" I answered with a smirk.

Kai walked over to me and looked out into the walk way and said "She not here yet?"

I turned my head and did the same "Nope, it strange, Luce is never late, and it's quarter after six. Not like her at all."

I head Kai sighed, a heavy sigh.

"Something wrong?" I asked

Kai paused for a moment, as if he was thinking of wan to say.

After a wile he finally said "Nothing to important."

I rolled my eyes, this was useless.

"Hey Akari!" came Luce's voice.

Kai and I snapped our heads to wards her as she ran down the path, but stopped once she saw Kai.

There eyes met and it seem like a entering before anyone spoke. What do you say to a girl you almost killed 12 years ago?

**

* * *

**

Rai's Point Of View

I walked into the training room and flopped down.

_I was so close to her, she smelled the roses._

_What the hell am I thinking? I only met the girl yesterday, and I'm sure Kai would kill me if I tried to make a move on her._

_And I don't know anything about her, she could already have a boyfriend for all I know._

_Rai pull your self together man. You're acting like a love sick puppy.'_

"Rai?" came a surge high voice that voice only be Max's.

I snapped out of my thoughts and said "Ya?"

"Something up? You have been out of it for the passed minutes or so." he replied walking over to me.

"Nothing to important." Great, I'm going to say that every time now. Thanks Akari.

"OK, so what do you think of Akari, she pretty cool right. I mean didn't you see how power she is?" Max rambled on.

Of course I know, I was there "Yes man, I was there remember."

"And she's hot to, Kai's going to have to keep a eyes on her. I mean if I had a sister as hot as her I was kill any guy that looked her the wrong way." He went on.

I flinched, Max is right, and Kai isn't no light weight.

"JEARK!" came a female voice scream.

Me and Max looked at each other then ran towards the front door. Don't as where Hilary and Tyson are.

When we got there, Kai had a smirk on his face and a red car drove away full speed.

"What happened?" I asked.

Kai shrugged then walked passed us in side.

Me and Max looked at each other "To strange" we both said at the sometime.


	7. Never Would I Thought

**Disclaimer:** **_You all know very well I don't own BeyBlade, I do however own Luce, Akari, and the plot of this story. And only other OC's o through in here, you my us them, but asked first, if not I will be mad. _**

**

* * *

**

**He Destroyed My World that Day  
Chapter 7  
****_Never Would I Thought.  
_By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart._

* * *

Kai sat on the roof of Tyson Dojo, ever since Akari came back two weeks ago, he has been doing a lot of thinking. 

_My grandfather was going to kill her as well. But why? Why didn't he want to take us both? I don't really understand that part._

_He killed my mother and my father, and in and the process killing me as well. When I head the bodies hit the floor that night, my world shattered._

Kai clenched his fist as he recalled the painful memory of his parents death, and of Akari disappearance.

_I know your still alive grandfather, you're not that easy to kill. I swear that when I find you I will make you suffer for what you did to me, my parents and most of all what you forced on Akari._

Kai's silver-gray eyes flashed a red color as he look to at the moon, as it making a pack with god.

Line...

**

* * *

**

Akari's Point Of View

"Hey Luce?" I called as I waked into the living room, and leaning on the door frame.

"Yes?" she answered not looking up form the book she was reading.

"I was just wondering" I started as I walked over to her and snatched the door out of her hands.

"**Hey!"** she yelled jumping up to get the book back.

"Why did you call Kai a jerk? It's has been two weeks, and you never seem to answer my question. And not to machine very time I talk about him to get a-little red."I said in a thoughtful manner as I jumped on the coffee table so Luce couldn't get her book..

Luce glared at me and said "Because he was being a jerk, and I get _a-little_ red because I can't stand to hear his name!" she snapped at me, at the same time jumping up and trying to knock me down.

"Oh really?" I mocked her as I dance around on the furniture as Luce chased me.

"Yes really. Now give me my book, you damn pest!" Luce lashed out at me as I jumped back on the coffee table.

"Nope, not until you tell me the _truth_" I stressed as I touted her with her precious book.

"Damn it I told you the truth." She hissed snatching at the book, just a the front door opened. This caught my attechion for a sec, causing Luce to grab the book, and me falling on the floor.

"DAMN" BANG CRASH "OWWW"

"GOT IT!"

Line...

**

* * *

**

Third Person Point Of View

"So Kai didn't want to come?" Tyson asked Ray as they approached Akari's and Luce's house.

"For the last time no" Rai said in a annoyed voice.

"You think it got anything to do with Luce?" Tyson asked tapping Ray on the shoulder.

Ray's eye twitched as he stopped and faced Tyson. "For the last time I DON'T KNOW!" he snapped at him then turned around and continued to walk like nothing had happened.

Tyson stood there wide eyes, until Max snapped him out of it. "Haven't you learned by now that bugging Rei is a bad thing?" He stated in a you-know-better-voice.

Tyson shook his head then ran to catch up with Ray.

The three boys reached the door, just as they were going to knock they head loud noises, and yelling, they couldn't make out what was said.

They look at each other, nodded then walked in, as they did they head"

"DAMN..." BANG CRASH... "OWWWW!"

"GOT IT!

They ran into the living to see Luce doing a victory dance and Akari on the floor on her back with anime swirls in her eyes.

-sweet drop-

"Umm.. Hey?" Tyson said after a few seconds.

Luce stopped her dance at looked at them. Her face went a nice color red as she stopped her dance. "AA.. Hehe... hey guys?" she stumble out placing what look like a book on the coffee table, and lightly kicking Akari.

"That hurt" she mumble as she sat up and looked at the three boys in her living room.

"Umm.. Hello, and who are you guy's this fine evening?" Akari asked standing up and straightening out her clothes and hair.

"Fine.. What happened?" asked Max looking at the messed up living room.

"Well you see, I took Luce's book because she didn't answer my question, then I jumped up in the coffee table so I was taller then her, then well... I started to play hot rock with the furniture..hehe.." Akari answered as she scratching the back of her head.

**-anime fall-**

"What?" Akari said with a shrug.

**

* * *

**

The Next Day Akari's Point Of View.

As Luce drove me to Tyson's house that morning I bugged her and bugged her to get her to tell me what Kai said to her two weeks ago.

"COME ON! TELL ME!" I pleaded with her, over and over again

"FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME, NO!" she yelled back for the god only knows time.

I sighed as we pulled up to Tyson Dojo. I opened the door and said as I got out "Fine be that way, I'll just ask Kai. I _know_ he'll tell me."

Luce huffed and said "Right, then why did you wait so lone?"

I shrugged and said "Because I wanted to get it out of you, and I don't like to bug KaiThe last time I bugged him I was doing pushups for a week."

She glared at me then said "I'll tell you when we gets home."

I smiled at her in victory and shut the door. In a speed of dust she was gone.

"Hey!" Called my blond sugar happy friend.

I ran down the walk way to great him "hey Max, I see you have started early" I pointed out as he popped another candy in his mouth.

"Hehe, don't tell Kai" he hushed me as we walked inside. It was strange at least one of them are there every morning to meet me at the door.

"Hey Akari" Called Hilary as me and Max walked into the Dojo.

"Hey there" I said a bit dry. Hilary gets on my nervous, why? I got nothing agent her it's juts she get jealous when ever I'm around Tyson. I only be around Tyson when I want to kill him, or when we are training, other then that, we don't talk. And beside there are lots more hotter guys out there.

"So Akari you ready to be beaten today?" Tyson said once again, I swear I have slaughter him at least 100 times by now, when will he get the hint that I'm out of his ledge. Damn Luce would have a field day with him.

I sighed yet again as Hilary's death glare priced me in the back."Listen Tyson I won yesterday, the day be for that, and the day before that, actually I have one agents you every time we have beybattle. So what makes today any different?" I question him as I glanced at Hilary who was trying t kill me with her eyes.

"Because I'm stronger then I was yesterday?" he stated in a clam yet pissed off manner

"Tyson shut up" Kai said in his cold voice.

I gave him a thank-you look and walked over to him. "How are you this fine morning?" I asked in a happy tone. You see ever since I found Kai I have been in a great mood. And I'm starting to trust Max, and Rei a bit. Tyson is a different story, and Hilary well you heard my thoughts on her.

Kai gave me a amused look and said "No training today"

-gasp-

"Kai are you sick?" I asked worriedly as I put my hand on his forehead. He gave me a annoyed look and said "No Akari" and moved my hand away.

"But you got to be in order to cancel training." Added Max walking to us.

Kai glared at him and said in his cold clam voice "Mr. D ordered it, he wants us all at the BBA today."

**-OOOOOHHHHH-**

_Luce didn't say anything about this today, wile now that I think about it I really didn't give her the chance to talk. _I thought as we all left the Dojo to got to the building.

"So who's going with who?" I asked when we got outside.

"Hilary and Kenny can go with me, the rest of you can go with Kai." Tyson said as he got out his car keys.

"Not going to work." Rei cut in.

"Why is that?" Tyson question.

"Well for one, Kai's car is a two sater, so your going to have to take me, Max, or Akari with you." Rei explained.

"Oh right I for got about that, well Akari can go with Kai, since she is his sister and all." Tyson said unlocking his car.

I shrugged, "As long as I wasn't with the happy couple I don't really care." I said with a smirk as I hopping in to Kei's black sports car convertible.

**

* * *

**

Luce's Point Of View

_I can't believe she was going to ask Kai... damn it all. _

_Why does she care, is was our business, even if he was being a complete ass about it._

_I really don't get how Kai and Akari can be from the same jean pool, let alone twins. Kei is still cold, and Akari is a bit warmer. ERRRR._

I though a I pulled into the BBA,. I pak in my spot and head up towards my office. The kids don't have training today, so I get to do some paper work.

I walked into my office and saw Hiro standing by the window,_ I wonder what he wants?_

"What anything?" I asked as I walked over to my desk and sat down in my comfy spiny chair.

Hiro turned to me and said "Just came to give you a massage"

I raise a eye brow at him and said "Like?"

"Mr.D wants you in his office in 5 minutes, I don't know why but I have to be there as well." he answered walking over to me.

"And I just wanted to tell you that I proposed to Sakura last night" He stated leaning on my desk.

"About time, how long have you been going out for? 4 years now" I said with a wave of my hand.

"3" he answered with a hit of annoyance.

I smirked at him then got up and started to walk towards the door "As much and I _love_ chatting with you, there is some where I have to be." I mocked him as left the room.

I turned a corner with a smirk, _Hiro is finally getting married, and to my sister no less. Hiro as a brother in-law, damn that's means Tyson is going to be my sisters brother in-law, and he is going to come to all those family get together. I wonder does Tyson even know about Sakura._ I though as I turned another corner and walked towards Mr.D office.

As I got closer to the door I could hear voices, I couldn't really tell what they where saying, but it seem like the voices weren't happy.

**

* * *

**

Akari's Point Of View

"So Kai, what was you and Luce talking about?" I asked as he ran a red light, he's a worst driver them me.

"What?" he asked glancing at me.

"You know, about two weeks about when Luce dropped by to get me, and I kind of left you two alone. And of course the whole YOU JERK thing. What was that about?" I asked in a don't-lie-to-me voice.

Kai smirked and said in his smug voice "Luce hasn't told you?"

I crossed my arms and said "Yet"

"Sorry sis, but it isn't my place to say" he stated making a sharp right turn, causing me to jerk to the left and making my sat bet go tight.

"Kai how the hell did you get your license?" I snapped in a playful way.

He smirked and said "I have my ways"

Again he took a sharp turned as we pulled into the BBA. As soon as he parked the car I jumped out for dear like. Kai gave me a look like I was crazy.

We wait for the others to arrive, they where 10 minutes behind us.

"So what these ways you speak of?" I asked leaning agents the car.

He smirked and also leaned on the car next to me.

"That's not a answer?" I hissed at him a bit annoyed, he always has this way of avoiding questions.

"I never reveal my sources." He stated putting his hands behind his head.

I sighed in defeat just as Tyson 2006 red mustang convertible pulled next to us.

"Have a nice ride?" Max asked me. Now I know why no one protested when I got to ride with Kai, they rather keep their lives.

"Peachy, just fucken peachy" I stated as I started to walk into the BBA.

* * *

"So what do you want Mr.D?" Tyson asked as we entered his office. 

"Wanted to inform you that the festival will be in 2 days, and in addition with the festival I will be holding a ball after words. Today you well all be talking ballroom dancing lessons. You all well be expected to dance. So ladies and gentleman, you well all need dates." Mr. D stated with a way to happy grin.

-sigh, grumble-

"Do we have to wear a dress?" I asked, hoping puff ball would say no.

"Yes Akari, all ladies are required to wear a dress, so that means you are going to have to go shopping for one." He sated with a grin. Why do I get the feeling he but that ball in just to torture me.

I glance over at Hilary and saw a flicker in her eyes,_ just fucken great, miss sopping queen just got a idea. Just fucking great_.

"I don't want to wear a dress" I hissed at him. "And I don't want to take dancing lessons when I already know how to dance." I added crossing my arms.

"I agree with Akari, well except for the fact I don't have to wear a dress. The last time I wore a tux was for my grad, and I don't want to wear it again." Tyson also hissed at him. Wow, I think cap boy actually has a brain.

"Come on, it's not going to be that bad?" Max cutted in.

"Yes it can" I snapped back and turned my head to the side.

"It's only a ball, it's not like it's going to be the end of the word" Rei added in his calm smooth voice.

"I don't know" I stated in a sturbbon manner.

Just as Hilary was going to put her two since in the door opened. I turned about and low and behold, there was Luce, looking very confused I might add.

"What's going on?" she asked as she sent a quick glare at Kai.

"Just on time Luce, I want you to teach my team here how to ball room dance." Mr.D stated with a movement of his hand at all of us.

Luce just stood there, then bursted out laughing, some how I know she would do that. "You...hahah.. Want...haha.. Me...heheh...to ,...hahah... them...ahahahah." he tried to say between laughs and fits of giggles.

I sighed, damn it all

"Yes, what do you find so amusing about it?" asked Hilary

Luce clam down and said "Oh nothing yet, I'm just thinking about how fun it's trying to teach you."

I glared at her and said "Well have fun, I already know that damn dance you made me learn when I was 12."

"I know, your going to help" Mr. D stated with a sly voice.

I slowly turned to him with fire in my eyes "And what makes to think _I'll_ co-operate?" I hissed

"I don't think, I know" He replied back with a smirk.

* * *


	8. It’s This Just Fun? Part 1

**Note:** **_Sorry for the lone wait, but college has been a rely bitch to me, assignment this, story that, and I have to do a research paper. Damn it all. I'll try my best._**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: ****I don't own Beyblade, the only claim I have is to Akari, Luce, and this story line and plot.** : **

* * *

**

He Destroyed My World That Day.  
**Chapter 8  
**_**It's This Just Fun? Part 1  
**_**By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

**

Third Person Point Of View

Akari stood with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, she did not want to be here teaching the world champs how to dance. According to her, she believes that they should have been taught this, when they singed to be on the team.

But no, life never works out that way, so our hero is stuck teaching a bunch of guy's how to dance, alone with Luce of course.

Unlike Akari, Luce was very amused with the teaching, she loved to teach, she says that you never know what will happen when you teach.

"Ok this is what we are going to do, first you all much find a partner, and if you don't want to dance with a guy I advise to get a girl." Luce teased as her eyes dance across them.

Mumbles where heard, and sighs where let out.

Akari still stood with her arms crossed and her eyes closed, '_If I can see them, then they aren't there'_ she though over and over again. Luce tough Akari how to dance 6 years ago, for a ball that her parents where having. Akari learned fast, and is a very good dancer. She actually took to it, as funny as it sounds.

She can salsa dance, swing dance, she can tango, and she can to the cha cha.

Luce glance over a Akari and sighed, this was going to be a long day. Akari heats teaching, she doesn't mind dancing, in fact she loves showing off. '_She is improving in the social department, but she is still not sure.' _

Luce then glance back at the 4 guy's that where talking abut what to do about the date thing. She sighed and said "Tyson your with Hilary, since you two are the happy couple, Max go ask Emily, Rei you came be with Akari.."

Akari ears picked up what Luce was doing, and she heard who she put Rei with. '_Damn her, I don't want to teach'_ Akari glare at her "And Kai can go with..." "Luce" Akari cut in sharp.

"What?" Luce snapped.

"Did I stutter?" Akari asked walking towards Luce.

"But..." "No But's. It's only far, Kai isn't one to go a ask radome girl to dance, so your just going to have to cope." Akari sated with a evil tent to her voice.

Luce glare at Akari with fire in her eyes and a unspoken chalgean later. Akari nodded, as Max returned with Emily.

Luce nodded, then walked in font of the group of Teens, no, wait, young adults. (:p)

"The type of Ballroom dancing we will be learning is the Waltz. The Waltz is a smooth progressive dance characterized by long, flowing movements, continuous turns, and rise & fall. Graceful and elegant, Waltz dancers glide around the floor almost effortlessly. At 28-30 measures per minute, the tempo is slow at best, but the expressive quality of the music often invites very powerful and dynamic movement from dancers (1)" She explained as she walked over to the cd player.

"The Waltz is by its very definition a form of music in 3/4 meter. The first beat of each measure is dominant with a strong downbeat accent, while beats two and three are lighter. Characteristically, Slow Waltz music is sweet, melodic and fluid. It is often orchestral music, mostly lacking in heavy percussion or drums, relying more on the melodic instruments to carry the rhythmic progression. The music can be vocal or instrumental(2)" She added pressing play.

"Akari if you please?" Luce said holding out her hand to Akari as the soft slow music started to play.

Akari rolled her eyes as she took Luce's hand. With a gentle movement Luce drew Akari into her, and with grace they move as one. Every movement was perfect, they moving with the music like it was apart of them.

The guy's where memorized.

Kai smirked, he was quite impressed with his sister and with Luce, he never though they could dance, maybe Luce, but not Akari.

After 4 minuted the music stopped, so did Akari and Luce. They turned to the dumb struck boys as Luce said "And that's how it's done."

* * *

(1-2) http/ for the information on the Waltz,I got it here. 


	9. Its This Just Fun? Part 2

**Disclaimer: _I do not own BeyBlade._**

**

* * *

**

He Destroyed My World That Day.  
Chapter 9  
_**Its This Just Fun? Part 2  
**_**By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Akari sighed as Luce left her go and said with a grin "And that's how it's done"...

The room was quite, they just gawked at Akari and Luce. -_They where amazing_- Though Rai as Akari glare at him as if she read his mind.

"Now, just one more thing and we can start" Luce added walking over to the table where her bag was. She rooted through it until she pulled out what looked to be a folded up blanket.

She smirked as she walk to the center of the room a flick the blanked, that expanded and covered the floor. But this was no blanket, as Akari knew all to well. This was Luce's dancing sheet, or the torture sheet as Akari soon came to call it.

Akari flinch at the sheet and glared at Luce, then a slight smirk came on her face as she turned to the group of teens that she has come to call "friends".

They all flinched at her, knowing that this wasn't going to be your average dancing lesson

"Now, I want you in your pairs, and then take a place on the sheet where it says start." Luce stated.

Akari glance at her, then at the sheet, it was different from when she was forced to learn on it. For one, it was bigger and two, there was about four starting points on it. Akari glanced at Luce again with a wondering look in her eyes.

Luce shrugged it off and walked over to Kai, where she held out her hand. She was doing her best not to kill him, but then that wouldn't go over will with Akari.

A tap came to Akair's shoulder, she slowly turned around knowing who it was. "Ok lets get one thing straight, no touching me in the "wrong" places, got that?" she stressed taking his hand and leading him to a start point on the sheet.

Rai gave her a amused look as she did this, and a bit of a shocked one. She has known him for almost 3 weeks now, and she still don't fully trust him. The only one she fully trusts is Kai, and Luce.

Akari crossed her arms as she and Rai got to their corner of the sheet. _'I so don't want to be here'_ Akari though as Luce dragging Kai to the left side of the sheet, Max and Emily where on the right side, and Tyson and Hillary where across from Akari and Rai.

When Luce finally got Kai to the sheet she walked over to the table and turned on the music, then quickly ran back. "Now this song is very simple, you can pick up anywhere, and it's on repeat. The ball is two days away, and tomorrow afternoon your going shopping. So we're going to stay here until you have it almost perfect, tomorrow it will be the same, and by Friday you'll have it drilled into your brains, and it will be flawless."

Akari sighed and took Rai's hand and placed it on her waist "Remember what I said" she hissed, Rai shook his head with a smile. "Good, because if you do, I'll cut off you hands." she added putting her hand on his shoulder and taking his free hand in her right hand.

"OK when the music starts follow the feet on the sheet in order from 1 to 17, then as you can see they repeat going back. You will do this over and over until it's perfect." Luce stated as she put her left hand on Kai's shoulder, Kai sighed and put his hand on her waist and took her free hand.

The music started, and the couples began to move with grace, poise, and in perfect melody.

Ha, in a perfect world maybe.

"OWWW TYSON!" Hilary should as she smacked Tyson over the head. It appears that Tyson has stepped on Hilary's foot, on the second step.

"I said I was sorry Hil" Tyson pleaded to his enraged girlfriend.

"AAA... OWWW" came from the other side of the sheet, Max and Emily's feet caught up in each others, and they went flat on the floor. "Sorry" they both said at the same time, with a slight blush on their cheeks.

They weren't the only ones having trouble.

"Rai it would be a lot easer it you actually move like a person instead of a piece of bored. Wait A PIECE OF BORED WOULD BE A BETTER PARTNER!" Akari stressed the last bit a bit loud, but no-one seem to noticed, they where to cough up in their own problems.

"Sorry Akari, I'm not a good dancer." Rai mumbled with a red face.

"Just relax a bit, I'm not going to bight you" Akari stated trying to force Rai to move like a normal person, with no luck.

Now on to Luce and Kai.

"OWW" Luce wined as for the 10th time Kai has stepped on her foot, she it starting to think that he's doing it on purpose.

"Kai, do you have two left feet or what?" Luce stressed out on anger and annoyance.

Kai glare at her and said nothing.

Luce sighed and went to move to another foot when Kai tripped up and fell on the floor taking Luce with him.

"You Baka." Kai hisses pushing Luce off him, tying to his the light red color to his cheeks.

"Me, you're the one who tripped up damn it." Luce snapped also trying to him the red on her face.

Kai got up and pushed himself off, and for the first time look around the room it was a hilarious sight.

Hillary was trying to keep Tyson as far way as possible, so he wouldn't step on her feet. Max and Emily where watching there feet so they wouldn't trip up. And Akari was trying to get Rai to move, but failing.

Luce got up as well and also look around the room, she sighed, this was going to be a lot harder then she first though, but she had to admit it was funny.

"Kai stay here I'm going to go play teacher." Luce stated walking towards Tyson and Hillary who again where in a fighting match.

Kai glared at her, he then walked over to the wall, where he leaned agents it and watch the hopeless dancers.

Luce approached Tyson and Hilary and tapped them on the shoulder. "Ok, first, Tyson you holding her wrong. She needs to be closer to you." She stated in a soft voice pushing them closer together. "Second Hilary you have to let Tyson lead, or he will keep stepping on your feet." she added with a smile.

Hilary gave her a unsure look, but gave in. "Ok now started form the beginning." she finished walking towards Max and Emily.

She tapped them on the shoulder and said "Keep you heads up, and don't worry about your feet, and Max put you hand on her waist like this" Luce took his hand and placed it on her lower waist, then moved him closer to her. His face when red as she did this, so did Emily's.

"Now Emily you have to left Max lead." she added in a soft voice.

Emily sighed as said "Why?"

"Because it's the way it has always been, and it's easer." Luce answered putting a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Bot of you can't lead it gets to confusing which cause you to trip. Now start at the beginning." she added walking towards Akari and Rai.

"Need any help?" Luce asked the two.

Akari shot her a glared and said "No, I'm fine on my own, and don't you dare give advise, just remember who is the better dancer."

Luce sighed then walked back towards Kai, who had moved to the wall. In truth Akari is the better dancer, but she just can't teach all that will, and she hates getting help in something she is good at.

"Want to try again?" Luce again the cold teen.

Kai glanced at her, then at Akari, she would be disappointed if he gave up. "Fine" he stated walking to wards her.

He place his hand on her waist, and took her free hand, he listen to the music and started to move, it was going a god until. "Damn it all" Luce snapped as yet again they were on the floor. Kai had once again stepped on her foot, causing both of them to fall on the floor. In a most awkward position.

Kai was on top of Luce, both of his hands where on the floor next to her head, there faces inches apart. Quite a interesting sight, this was un known to Luce for she had closed her eye when they fell.

Luce Opened her eyes, and almost died with shock when she saw Kai ruby-gray eyes looking into hers. In a flash her face went red as she pushed Kai off of her. She sat up fast and looked around, no one had seen them, to caught up in their own situations. Will almost everyone.

"What the hell do you think you where doing?" Luce hissed at him, as he stood up and walked away.

"Trying to avoid your fat feet" Kai through back as he headed for the door.

"WHAT! YOU JERK... GET BACK HERE!" Luce shouted after him. Now everyone stopped and watched the two.

Akari hand a smirked on her face, Kai gets a bit, how would you saw, umm... Jerkish when he is frustrated.

Kai stopped and tuned his back and said "And what? So you can trip me again with your fat feet, im out of here." He then walked out the door, leaving a very infuriate Luce behind.

"YOU JERK... LEAVE I DON'T CARE... AND I DON"T HAVE FAT FEET!" Luce screamed at the doorway, knowing that he hear. Hack I bet people in Canada heard her that time.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Akari fell to the floor laughing, while everyone else where in shock at the scene that just happened.

Luce spun around and glared daggers at Akari. "HOW CAN' YOU LAUGH! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT HE SAID TO ME!" Luce Yelled causing Akari to laugh harder.

"AKARI!" Luce screamed walking towards her.

Rai looked down at the laughing Akari, and then something hit him like a tun of bricks. '_This is the first time I have heard her actually laugh_' he though as she was pick up by a very angry Luce.

"STOP IT!" Luce yelled while Akari laughed harder, making tears spill from her eyes.

Luce sighed and dropped her "You're all done for today, be her at 6:00 tomorrow morning sharp." Luce stated trying to calm down.

Rai bent down a placed a hand on Akari's shoulder and said "You should laugh more." She stopped and looked at him. He smiled a warm smiled and left Akari dumbfounded on the floor.

Luce sighed and sat next to Akari on the floor, everyone was gone, they where to shocked to ask any questions.

They sat in salience for a bit until "Do I really have fat feet?" Luce asked Akari out of the blue, breaking the salience.

Akari looked at her, then at her feet, then back to her face. Luce titled her head to one sighed and said "Well?"

"AHAHAHAHA" Akari laughed falling back on the floor.

"HEY, I wasn't joking" she stressed as smiled came on her pretty face.

Akari sat up and said "No I think Kai is the one with fat feet", they both looked at each other then bother bursted out laughing.

* * *

Kai sat on top of Tyson dojo. Deep in thoughts.

'_I well show her that I can dance, just got much on my mine to concentrate.'_

He sighed and looked up at the moon, it was full and bright, and a very beautiful sight. His mind went back to today, he saw Akari laugh for the first time in ages. At this he smiled, a real smile. Something he hasn't done in ages. His face then when serious as he glared at the moon

'_I will make you pay.'_

_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get one up this week._


	10. It’s This Just Fun? Part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade.**

**

* * *

**

**He Destroyed My World That Day.  
Chapter 10  
****_It's This Just Fun.. Part 3.  
_By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Akari lay in her bed, just starring at her blue ceiling, as images of days pass floated in her head. 

-**Flash Back**-

_Akari glared at Luce and said "Well have fun, I already know that damn dance you made me learn when I was 12."_

"_I know, you're going to help" Mr. D stated with a sly voice. _

_Akari slowly turned to him with fire in her eyes "And what makes to think I'll co-operate?" I hissed _

"_I don't think, I know" He replied back with a smirk._

"_O really? And what in all mighty power do you have? Huh? Nothing so I'm not doing it. If my memory serves me right, you side for me to join this team to get girls more interested in the sport, not for me to parade around in a dress at some damn ball!" She hissed her angry rising._

"_Now, now Akari, no need to get mad. It's just for one night, and it's going to be a masquerade ball, so no-one will be able to see you face." Mr. D stated pulling out 8 masks, each a different color except for two. There was a set that was a dark ocean blue color. _

"_And that's suppose to make me go?" Akari praticly laughed._

"_Do you remember about two months ago, when you and Luce where in Spain?" Mr. D stated with a smirk._

_Akari and Luce froze. They where in Spain just for a vacation, you know shopping, sun, hot guys, the ususal. Until Akari and Luce got them selves into trouble. And who bail them out, that's right Mr. D. Akari and Luce owe him one. _

"_Oh that, what about that?" Akari said, already knowing the answer._

"_Well I could always tell.." "Okay, okay, I'll do it. Jess, you can really be a bastard when you want to be." Akari mumble the last part to herself._

-**End Flash Back**-

Akari rolled over and sighed '_I can't believe he broth that up. Well I guess it's my own fault, my causticity well be the death of me one day.'_ She though slowly rolling out of bed and landing on the clod hard wood floor.

"AKARI YOU UP YET?" Called Luce from the kitchen, which was down stairs.

'_Damn she really got some set of lungs on her.'_ Luce though as she rubbed her eyes and walked into her bathroom and called back. "YES MOTHER!" she snicker at the last part, she could see Luce rolling her eyes now, and mumbles some color worlds under her breath.

* * *

"TIME TO GO!" Hilary shouted though Tyson dojo, it seems that everyone including Kai are still asleep. 

Hilary look at Emily with a confused look in her eyes "They're not up yet." she said turning back to the empty dojo. "Or did they leave already?" she added still looking around.

"No their shoos are still here, I think they're still asleep." Emily answered looking at the guy sneakers in the porch.

"That's strange, Max, Rai, and especially Kai are never late, Tyson, well this isn't strange for him at all." Hilary comment walking down the hall to the training room ,where they usually sleep, with Emily behind her.

Hilary walked in as they came to conclude, everyone was asleep, Max, Rai, Tyson, and even Kai. Sound asleep.

"Did we enter a parallel universe or something?" Hilary asked to no-one, just to the air.

"I believe so" answered Emily as she walked over to Max and kicked him. "GET UP!" she shouted at him, in the process waking everyone else up, well except Tyson.

"OWW... WHAT THE HELL!" Max screamed at her still half asleep.

"We where suppose to leave 10 minutes ago." Hilary added walking over to where Tyson slept.

Realization suck in as the three boys jumped up and got ready, mumbles things like "I can't believe I slept in." .. "Damn it that woman is going to put me through hell."

Hilary bent down to Tyson ear and shouted "DINNER IS READY!"

Tyson jumped up and looked around "Where?" he said still half asleep, he then notice Hilary and his face went pale. Usually when Hilary has to wake him up, it isn't for a stroll in the park.

"Hil, what?.. when.. Oh god" he mumbled hoping she wouldn't kill him.

"Get dressed and make it quick, we're already 15 minutes late." She said in a cold manner leaving a confused Tyson.

* * *

"15 minutes, good thing I said 6am sharp." Luce mumbled taking a bight of her poptart. 

"Yea and you though we where going to be late." Akari said with a yawn, making Luce do a anime fall.

Akari then walked over to the sheet and looked at the foot pints. She placed her foot on the first one as music filled her head as she went over the steps, as more memories filled her head.

-_ "Why do I have to learn this?" A 12 years old Akari said crossing her arms._

"_Because you have to, Mother will be very upset if you don't. And you'll look like a fool." A 14-year-old Luce stated taking out a dancing sheet. "Now start there" she pointed to start._

"_I. Don't. Want. To." Akari stressed._

"_It won't be that bad, you might like it." Luce stated walking over to her "and I'm going to be teaching you, so no strange weird people." Luce added taking her hand. -_

Akari stopped and sighed. "_You where right I did like it'_ she though as she look at the clock. "20 minutes!" she shouted at Luce, seeing the anime vain on her forehead.

"I. Know." she stressed between closed teeth.

"WE'RE HERE" Shouted Tyson as he and the rest of the group ran into the room.

"About damn time" Luce hissed, just a tad bit annoyed.

"We would have been here on time if the guy's didn't over sleep." Hilary scolded

"Hey it wasn't our fault" Tyson hissed back at her.

"Or really then who's fault was is? Really Tyson you're a college student now, and you can't even get up on time." Hilary spat him.

"Well it' not like we actually go to college we spent our last 3 weeks training for a festaible, and now where dancing." Tyson shot back.

"Well you two just stop it, lets just get this over with." Akari cute in, very annoyed by the happy couples bickering. "I mean really, you two sound like a old married couple." she added taking her place on the sheet.

Hilary and Tyson blushed and went to there spot.

Rai walked over to Akari and said with a smile "Sorry we're late, but we had something to do last night."

Akari raised an eye brow at him and said "Like what?"

Rai just gave her a mis-strife smiled and took her hand, Akari gave him a you're-up-to-something look.

Luce started the music as Akari put her hand on Rai's shoulder and said with a smirk "are you going to move like a normal person today?" Rai smirked as he pulled Akari closed to him.

"We'll see" as light flickered in his eyes.

**

* * *

**

-This Afternoon-

"This one" Hilary said as she pointed to a pink fluffy dress.

"No" Akari spat for the 10th since they entered the dress shop.

"Don't be so picky" Hilary through back as she went onto another dress.

"'Don't be so picky'_– _damn you to hell" Akari mocked and cursed at her.

"Don't be so rude to her, she is only trying to help" Emily stated looking at a nice halter red dress, that flared out.

"Well if she stopped picking out pink dresses, I would be fine. And she keeps giving me looks, like I'm going to steal Tyson away from her or something. Really I have seen a better looking guy." Akari through back as she notice a ocean blue dress that cris crossed around the nice, and had a slit up both sides, reaching just above the knee.

"Who is the better looking guy" Emily asked taking the red dress of the rack.

Akari walked over to the dress and took it off the rack, she didn't pay any mind to Emily's question. She turned it around and saw that it was a open back, and there where two pieces of cloth that hung from the top that reached the floor.

"Her are you listing to me?" Emily asked again, as she walked towards Akari, who didn't answer again. "I'll take that as a no" Emily mutter looking over Akari shoulder and eyeing the dress Akari held.

"It's beautiful" Emily gasped "And it has your name written all over it." she added as Akari turned to her.

"Ya think?" Akari asked taking another look at the dress.

"Yup, and now that you're back on earth, who is this better look guy, you speak of?" Emily asked in a wondering voice.

Akari chocked and said "when did I say this?"

"2 minutes ago, you know, the whole I have seen a better looking guy then Tyson." Emily recalled with a light in her eyes.

"Oh that, it was nothing." Akari answered trying to dodge the question.

"No it wasn't, who prey tell, where you talking about?" Emily asked stepping in front of Akari.

A blush came on Akari face as a certain golden eyed boy flash in her mind. "No-one" she stressed as she pushed passed Emily so she could pay for the dress.

"What was that all about?" Hilary asked walking towards Emily with a over the shoulders light pink dress that had a slight flare to it.

"Oh nothing important." Emily said with a smirk as she also went to pay for her dress.

Hilary stood confused as she watch Akari pay for her dress, it was a beautiful dress, and it was her. "Ocean Blue, is the right color for her." Hilary said out loud as she also went to pay for her dress.

'_Because just like the ocean you're full of mysteries.'_


	11. LATE!

**NOTE: _I'm sorry for the really long waite, i have been really busy latly, and my compurter sucks. It likes to restart it's self and freez from no reason. Damn it all... anyways i would liek to report that this stroy has hade over 2000 hits.. WHOOO.. Tomorrow i'm going to write a extra long chapter for this special event, and to make up for lots time.. :p_**

**_And i would like to thank everyone that reviewed.. And if you guys have any ideas for this story could you through my way. _**

**Disclaimer: _I do not own BeyBlade,I do own this story line and my OCs, and anyother OC i decide to though in here._

* * *

**

Chapter 11  
_**LATE!  
**_**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****By: **_ShadowsOfTheHearts_

* * *

Friday already, that means it's the first day of the festable. It officially starts at 12pm today, so we get to spend the whole morning practicing how to dance. Fun no? 

Right now I'm sitting will more like lying down on the table in the practice room. Luce is pacing back and forth mumbling some not so G rated words.

Why? you might be thinking, well for the second time our favoured team is late. And not by 20 minutes this time, but by a whole hour.

"When I gets my hands on them…." Luce mumbled on with fire in her eyes.

"Come down I'm sure there is a rashnal explanation for their lateness." I assured her as I sat up on the table.

Luce stopped and turned to me "reasional explanation! They're 1 hour late, that's 60 minutes, that's 3600 seconds, and that's 216000 millia seconds!" she stressed stomping her foot.

I rolled my eyes at her and said "You know for a 20 year old your pretty childish"

Luce glare at me and opened her mouth to say something when "SORRY WE'RE LATE!" was heard from the door way, it was no other then Tyson and the team.

Luce suddenly forgot about me and turned to them with annoyance and fire in her eyes "Where the hell have all of you been?" she stresses between closed teeth.

Everyone flinch as and looked around nervously, Hilary being the only one there with a back bone stepped forward and said in a kind pleading voice "We all over slept, but I assure you that it was for a good reason."

A pressure point popped out on Luce's head " For. A. Good. Reason.!" she stressed as fire surrounded her. "YOU ALL HAVE 4 HOURS TO GET THIS DANCE PERFECTED, YOU WOULD HAVE HAD 5 IF YOU ALL WHERE HERE ON TIME! WHAT IS THAT GOD DAMN GOOD REASON!" Luce yelled making everyone cover their ears.

I on the other hand was rolling on the floor laughing, I haven't seen Luce this made since I accidentally read her diary last year.

Luce took in deep breaths like a dragon, everyone else have shocked faces, all that could be heard was my crazy laughter.

To make things worst Kai walked in the door very causally, hands in his pockets, slight strut. I stopped laughing and watched him as he stopped and looked between Luce and the rest of his team. He then looked at me, I shrugged pointed to Luce, then I put my finger to my head twirled it around and mouthed "she's gone crazy" to him. Kai smirked at me then looked at Luce.

"Forget to take you meds this morning?" he asked in a kind sarcastic voice.

My mouth hit the floor as I again rolled over in a fit of laughter. Luce didn't find it to funny, I swear that smoke was coming out of her ears as she walked over to Kai.

"What was that?" she stressed with her fist clench to her sides.

Kai leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear "I said, did you forget to take your meds this morning?" he moved back just in time to have Luce's hand collide with his face.

A loud slapping sound was heard followed by "YOU JERK!" she screamed and stomped away, but before she left she stopped in the door way and yelled back "YOU CAN ALL FINISH ON YOUR OWN..I QUIT AS YOUR TEACHER… HEAR THAT MR.D! YOU CAN TURN ME IN I QUITE THIS STUBIP DANCE TACHING JOB! " she then disappeared down the hall way.

Tears where rolling down my face I was laughing that hard.

"KAI!" The lot of them shouted.

"What?" he asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"YOU just drove away our dancing teacher" Max pointed out.

"Actually I did very little, it was because all of you showed up late and got her wound up" Kai simply put.

By this time I was finished laughing and got up on my feet and said "Oh well, what can you do."

Everyone turned to me and just gave me a look like 'you where there the whole time and didn't do anything?' "What? Don't look at me like that, you all had it coming if you where hear on time non of this would have happened, Kai just added the last bit of fule to the fire." I stated crossing my arms. "Well more like he add TNT but ya you get the idea" I add with a shrug.

They all sighed and looked at their feet, "I guess your right Akari" Rai stated

"Ya, so what are we going to do now?" Hilary asked in a naive voice.

"BeyBlade!" Tyson screamed as he ran from the training room.

Everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well you can all do what you wanted I'm going to do some damage control." I stated with a wave of my hand as I walked out the door. I wasn't to far down the hall when I heard foots steps. I turned around expecting to see Kai but came face to face, well more like face to chest when my yellow cat eyed friend. " Rai?" I asked when confusion.

He smiled at me and said "Kai sent me to tell you that he will go and do damage control on Luce."

I raised a eye brow at him "riiiiighhhhhhttttt, and Tyson is a normal person" I through back not believe him. "Come on, Kai go do damage control AKA go and apologize, not in this life time. He my have change form being super cold heart to semi cold heart, that doesn't apologizing when he thinks he has done nothing wrong." I added eyeing him.

Rai sweat dropped and said "Ok Ok, Kai didn't per say go voluntary, it was more on the lines of perspired."

I chuckled and turned around "I got half the mind to go watch, it should be funny." I said with laughter in my words.

Rai also chuckled at what I said "Your right it will be funny, but you know Kai, apologizing to someone is one thing but have someone else what watch him will that's another thing."

I smirked and did a little laugh. "So what are you going to do with you free time?" I asked putting my back to the wall.

Rai did the same on the opposite wall and said "Not sure I got 4 hours to kill, I could always go back to sleep." he joked with a laugh.

I smiled and said "Well I don't think Luce would like that, she would probably go into murder mode."

I chuckled when the image of Chibi Luce chasing a Chibi Rai around with an axe

Rai chuckled "true, will then how about briefest?" he asked with a gilt in his yellow eyes.

"Are you asking me out on a day date?" I said in a fake shocked voice

Rai got off the wall and started to walk "no I just though you where hungry"

I blink a few time then I ran after him and said "I was joking"

Rai smirked and said "Right."

* * *

On the other side of town a screen was light showing Akari as she spoke and joked around with Rai as they walked down the hall way. The room was dark and empty except for the large screen and a big chair. 

"So what did you guys do last night that got you all late?" Akari voice echoed through the room.

"You'll see" Rai answered his voice also echoing though the dark room.

"When?" Akari asked stepping in front of Rai with her arms crossed.

"Tomorrow" was his answer as he walked passed her. The screen flicked off, and from the chair stood a tall man clock in darkness.

"Yes tomorrow" A dark voice said as a dark cruel laughter filled the air


	12. It's Always Too Good to Be True

**He Destroyed My World That Day  
****Chapter 12  
**_**It's Always To Good To Be True  
**_**By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

Note: _Sorry for the really long wait, but if you read my profile page then you would know why and if you didn't I'll tell you. The Sunday I proems you the new chapter my computer died. To fix this problem my parents order a new computer. Got it right from the States, but because it came form the states it took 2 weeks to get here, and my parents didn't order the computer until a week after it my computer died. So that was three weeks ago, and I owe you all a story._ XD.** XD.

* * *

"So how long have you been with the BeyBreakers or the G-revolution?" I asked Rei as I lick my ice cream. Yes I know it's morning but hey it's hot out okay. Strange for October.

"Let see" he said as he put his hand to his head to think about it. "About 4 years, give or take a year, there was a span of time when I wasn't with the team" he finished taking a bight of his sandwich.

"Kai told me about that, it was the third time around for the word championships and you all wanted to be the champ so you all quit." I stated in a playful way.

Rei sweat dropped at my comment and said "Yea well, it was for a good reason"

I stopped and licked my ice cream with a smirk on my face, Rei soon stopped when he found that I was no longer walking with him. He turned and looked at me with question in his cat like eyes.

"And Tyson still won, right?" I finally said as I took another lick of my ice cream. "I say your reason was pretty stupid"

Rei did a anime fall, his sandwich went flying up into the air and landed on his head. I laughed at the sigh of him, it looked so funny.

Rei removed his sandwich from his head and sat up and glared at me, I gave a innocent shrug and officer to help him up. He took my hand as he did I felt something, I don't know what it was but it was like a shock of some sort. I must be losing it.

I pushed my feeling aside and pulled Rei off the ground. He dusted himself off and looked at his sandwich, he was checking it over to make sure it was still eatable.

"Rei I don't think you can save it" I said in a very serious voice.

Rei looked at me with sad eyes, he then looked ta his sandwich with even sadder eyes, then out of no where he said "NOOO, I won't let you die..." He held up his sandwich as lighting surrounded him and two cat ears popped out of his head

--;

"Rei it's dead" I said in a bored voice.

The lighting stopped and a black cloud formed over his head and started to rain, he's expression went to a annoyed looked as his cat ears flatted out on his head.

"HEY GUYS!" called my over happy friend Max.

Everything popped away bringing us back to earth and leaving Rei with a dead sandwich over his head looking like a made man.

We turned our heads to Max as he bounce over to us, Rei slowly brought the sandwich back down to chest level, as Max stood in front of us with a smile on he cute face.

"Hey" me and Rei said at the same time.

"I have been looking all over for you two, we have to get to the park the festal is about to start" he rushed out as he took mine and Rei's hands and started to drag up to the park.

"Its.. 12.. al..read.y." I stumbled out as Max dragged me.

"10 too, but you two where suppose to be there a hour ago, Luce is madder there this morning, and so is Kai." he rushed out as we took a sharp turn, Max almost lost us.

After a very rough ride, we finally made it to the park, it was amazing. It was very done up, there was booths set up, the leaves of red and yellow were falling off the trees, banners where hung up across the booths. There was even rids in the distant. Mr. D really went all out for this.

"Come on, this way" Max said as he again took mine and Rei's hands and dragged us though the booths, we where dragged for a few minutes when we approached a huge outdoor beyblade arena.

I didn't have time to looked at it because Max didn't stop he went right into the arena, we when through halls upon halls until we came out into the ground area. As soon as we hit the light Max let up go causing me and Rei to go flying into the arena, lucky for me I didn't a mid air flip and landed on my feet, so did Rei, well I didn't know that at the time.

The crowd went wild as they watch our performance. I looked around me and smiled as I put my hand behind my head. "I didn't think there would be so many people here." I said between me teeth to Rei.

Rei nodded his head, agreeing with me.

"AND HERE ARE OUR LAST TWO BEYBLADERS FOR THE G-REVOLUTION TEAM, AKARI AND REI." Said the announcer, he was young with a weird outfit one and sunglasses.

"It's about time you two got here!" stressed and very familiar voice from behind me.

I slowly turned around only to face a very anger Luce and of course Kai. "Hey guy's" I said in very innocent way.

"Don't you Hey guy's us" stated Tyson as he walked up to Kai and Luce

"He He.. It's a funny story really" I started was a sweat dropped formed on my head. "We went to get some food and lost track of time, right Rei?" I finished as I turned my head to face him.

Rei smiled and walked up to me and said to Luce and Kai and Tyson "That's right, it's was my fault I should have been more a wear of the time."

Kai raised a eye brow at him, then looked at me as if to say -what happened?- I shrugged and walked over to Luce. "So you feeling better?" I asked with a smirk, Luce glance at Kai and blushed she quickly turned her head back and coughed then said "Okay now that we are all here lets get the exhibition matches underway."

I gave her a look, but she just turned around and walked towards the beydish. I looked at Kai, he just smirked and followed her, Tyson shrugged and did the same, I then looked at Rei who looked at me "Strange" we both said at the same time.

"Common you two" Max said as he ran passed us.

I shook my head and ran towards the beydish, Rei soon followed.

"WELCOME LADIES, GENTLEMEN, FELLOW BEYBLADERS, AND CHILDREN OF ALL AGES. TODAY OUR WORLD CHAMPS AND THERE NEWEST TEAM MEMBER AKARI WELL BE DOING A SERIES OF EXHIBITION MATCHES AGENTS OUR FAVOR TEAMS THE WHIT TIGERS," as he said this a light flickered on the team " THE ALL STARZ, THE MAJESTICS, THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS AND THE BEGA TEAM..."

The crowd screamed and kids jumped up in the air trying to get a glimpse of the teams.

A pressure point popped out on my head as I head the team names, I new of these teams and I don't have good history with most of them, well only one team I don't have a problem with and that's the BEGA team, this is the first time I have met them.

"AND NOW YOUR HOST MR.DICKERSON " the DJ passes the mice to Mr. D.

I tuned him out I was to pissed off at him to listen, I can't believe he didn't' tell me this, well if he did then I would never have done this, wait I didn't even want to do this in the first place. As I was thinking about this more and more pressure points popped out on my head, and I had my arm bent so my fist was in front of my face, and to add my fist was clench and shacking.

Max and Rei where just looking at me with scared looks on there faces.

"And now that the rules have been said i now declare this exhibition torment open!" he finished causing the people in the stands to scream and cheer.

As Mr. D gave the mic to the DJ he walked across the area towards us. "Akari what's wrong?" Kai asked me just as I was going to exploded

"I hope you all have been training" Mr. D said in his cheery voice.

"TRAINING!" I screamed, okay I snapped. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT THEY WHERE GOING TO BE HERE, YOU KNOW VERY WELL I DON'T GET ALONG WITH THOSE PEOPLE!" I screamed.

"I see you still have that nasty temper" said a familiar voice.

"Shut it Tala" I hissed as the red haired boy.

"Hey Akari long time" say a snobby pink hair cat girl.

"Not long enough" I though back.

"Well still making rude comments are we kitten" she Robert with a smirk.

"Go back to you dungeon" I snapped as I crossed my arms.

While I was fighting with everyone on the other teams my team just looking at me with confused eyes. "Akari explain" Kai said stepping between me a Tala.

Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at me, I sighed and said "Well it's took long of a story can I tell you tomorrow?" I asked my twin with puppy bog eyes.

Kai glared at me and turned to Tala "You explain" he said in a hares voice.

"Well your new team member here gave us lot of trouble in Russia last summer" he said as his cold blue eyes peered though me.

Kai turned to me with a raised eyes brow, I shrugged and tried to snick away but Kai grabbled my caller. "And the others?" he asked

"Similar story" I said with a small laugh.

"REI!" Pinky said as I watch her run towards Rei and latch on to him like a leach. Kai let me go when he say the shock look on my face. My heart hurt and I don't know why.

"So Kai why does she look like you?" Lee asked pointing at me, and soon everyone was looking at us.

Kai smirked and said "She my twin sister"

"WHAT!"

"Okay lets gets this torment started" Mr. D said out of no where as he pushed everyone to there spots in the arena.

"And Akari try not to go over bored." Mr. D said as he walked toward his won privet viewing booth.

"Yea, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." I mumbled as I walked over to Max just as pinky let go of Rei, she winked at him and ran to her team. Somehow I knew he was too good to be true, and you know it's always too good to be true in these situations.

I didn't pay much mind to what was going on around me until "Akari it's you turn" Kai said braking my train of thought.

I walked up to the bey dish, and low and behold I was facing pinky. You know when Mr. D said he needed me so other girls would join, I was hoping he would put ne agent a guy, but she will have to do I suppose.

"You won't beat me this time Akari" she hissed as she took out he beyblade.

"Huh, what did you say?" I said in a board fashion.

Her face went red as pressure points popped out o her head.

"You think your so smart, just you wait, I'm stronger then I was 4 years ago." She hissed as he got her beyblade ready.

"Ahuh, you just keep think that" I stated in the same fashion as I got my beyblade ready.

"READY!" shouted the DJ.

"Yea!" I said putting my beyblade in it's luncher.

"You bet:" Pinky said with a itchy trigger finger.

"3-2-1..." he started "LET IT RIP" me and pinky finished.

Our blades flew into the air and smashed into each other, I smirked as our blade hit, this was going to be fun.


	13. Gone

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****Chapter 13  
_Gone  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

IMPORTANT NOTE: _Hey everyone and how are you? (Ducks from flying computers) okay I get it.. Okay listen, this is going to be a confusing chapter, there is going to be time jumps form present, past, and future, okay, don't ask why, this chapter is going to fill in some information that has been left out in other chapters. This is a important chapter so don't skip it._****

* * *

**

(Future; First Person)

How could I let this happen, how could I have been so stupid, I can't believe I fell for his stupid trap like that. I feel like a couplet idiot. Now I'm going to lose everything again, I didn't think it was possible to lose what you love twice in one life time. Stupid! stupid! Me, how could I have been so blind, how could I been so, so , so , STUPID!

**

* * *

**

(Three Weeks Ago; Third Person Point Of View)

Akari sat on Tyson porch with her head in the cloudsshe was a little worried about Luce. It was 10 after six and Luce wasn't there yet, and according to Akari, Luce is never late.

Akari looked up at the sky as it started to dim due to the changing seasons. -_Luce is never late, and when I say that, I mean she is usually five or 10 minutes early. As she will always say when I'm late "It you're on time you're late, if you're 5 minutes early you're on time."So as you can see she is 5 minutes late_."

"Something wrong?" came the nice voice of Akari's cat eyed friend - _I think I will just start calling him cat eyes." - _Akari thoughas she looked over at him for a second to show that she heard him.

"Nothing to important" Akari answered glancing at him.

"Nothing to important, so I guess you won't mind telling me what it is" he said in a smart tone.

'_Smart Ass' _Akari though as she sent him a small glare."Luce is late" - _One way to through them off guard, just answer their question when they think you'll hard headed and fight back_. -

Rei just looked at Akari , - _it always works._- Akari though in victory as a smirked came on her pretty face as she said "what?"

Rei shook his head and sat next to her. "nothing to important" he answered with a slight smirk.

Akari sighed, - _I guess he isn't the only one who likes to play mind games. This shell be a interesting year_.-

Ray chuckled then said "What time was Luce suppose to be here?"

Akari glanced at him again and said "6, but she is usually 5 or 10 minutes early"

"I see, I'm sure she just got caught up at work." He said

Akari stood up and lead agents a pilled the was on the front porch, she then crossed her arms and looked out into the walk way. "Yea, that's probably it" She mumbled to myself, not sure if Rei hear her or not.

She then heard a chuckle, Akari looked down at Rei and raised a eye brow with confused look "What?" She asked

"You look just like Kai, well except for you being a girl and all." he answer with a smirk and a laugh.

Akari glared at him with daggers in her eyes and turned her head to the said with a "Hn"

Movement was hear as Rei got up and leaned into Akari face as if he would kiss her, but Akari was unaware of this, thinking that Rei was gone she turned her head back only to have ruby-gray eyes meet golden cat eyes. Her eyes widen, this she wasn't excepting.

"Sorry if I offended you" he said softly, his warm breath gently warming her lips but as soon as he said it he was gone without a glance back.

Akari just stood there, - _That was strange, to strange. And way is my face feeling a bit warm_?- she though as she touch her lips, she could still fell his warm breath.

"You know he was only joking" came a cold voice from the door way.

Akari jumped and moved her hand away as fast as she could, hoping her brother didn't see what she was doing. After all she did only meet the guy yesterday.

Kai walked over to her with a smirk on his face but didn't say anything he just stood with his arms crossed, Akari took this as her chance to say "I know I was just being difficult" a smirk came on her face, pleased with what she said.

Kai looked out into the walk way and said "She not here yet?"

Akari turned her head towards the walk way as well "No, it's strange, Luce is never late, and it's quarter after six, this isn't like her at all"

Kai sighed, a heavy sigh, Akari gave him a worried looked and said "Something wrong?"

Kai paused for a moment as if thinking of what he was going to say, after a while he finally said "Nothing to important"

Akari rolled her eyes -_this was useless_- she though as she shook her head.

"Hey Akari!" came Luce's voice from down the walk way, Akari and Kai's heads snapped towards the sound. Luce stopped running when her brown-green eyes met the once stone cold ruby-gray eyes of Kai.

"I'll just leave you two alone, I'll be in the car" Akari quickly said as she ran passed Kai and Luce before they could protest.

There was silence neither no-one know what to say.

"Hey" Luce finally said taking a few more steps towards Kai.

"Hey" Kai answered back not really sure what he should say, what do you say to a girl you almost killed 12 years ago.

"Listen Luce, I just want to s..." "I don't need it" Luce quickly cut in as she crossed her arms.

-_Well I guess she's still made-_ Kai thought as a look of annoyance crossed his face.

"How do you know what I was going to say?" Kai said in his cold voice as he crossed his arms.

Luce's right eye twitched as she took a breath to calm down "You where going to apologize, where you not?" she asked in a clam manner.

Kai smirked, true he was going apologize, but since she said she didn't want one he decided to cause some devilment. "Oh really, listen I don't apologize, and why would I apologize to you?" a smirk came across his face as he saw Luce go red in the face.

"YOU JERK!" she screamed as she turned on her heal and stomped back to her car while mumbled some colourful words under her breath.

* * *

(**Present Day; Akari's Point of View)**

I smirked as my blade crashed into pinkies aka Mariha, sending it back into the side of the beydish. "Nope, your still as weak as ever, I think you might even have gotten worst." I said in a playful way.

Pinky went red in the face as steam came out of her ears. "Why you, you, you..." "Jerk? Bitch? No wait you ice cold son of a whore?" I cute in with a laugh as my blade knocked her around like a rag doll.

" arrrrrAAAARRRR" She hissed as fire surrounded her.

"Nope you haven't changed that much.." I laughed as I moved a piece of my two tone hair out of my face. "Shiro!" I screamed "Ice fire attack" I shouted in Russian. This is the only way Shiro Honoo well take her commands, I don't know why, I did try to give them in English one but she didn't listen.

**(Third Person Point Of View.** )

The guys watch the batted with some confusion, why? Well the two girls did more verbal fighting then actually fighting in the dish.

"Well I guess Akari and Mariha don't like each other" Tyson said stupidly.

Luce, Rei, Max, Kai, and Hillary just looked at him with --; look as Kai said "What a great observation, dumbass."

"Why you, you, you..." they heard Mariha screamed as Akari cut in "Jerk? Bitch? No wait you ice cold son of a whore?" she laughed as she finished the guys watched as Akari comment sent Mariha into a fit of rage.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen Mariha this mad before." Max said with a scared look in his eyes.

Rei sighed and said "I have, when I broke up with her last year, I was lucky to get-out alive."

Kai's ears parked up at this as did everyone else's "You broke up with her last year?" everyone said at the same time.

Rei put his hand behind his head and said with a nervous grin "I didn't tell you guys?"

They shook their heads no "hehe.. Opps" Rei said with a scared look on his face.

Kai crossed his arms and smirked as he turned back to watch the scene before him -_ I wonder if I should tell her_? - he though as Akari shouted "Ice fire attack" in Russian to her blade.

"This is over" Kai said as he watch the beydish fill with a ice blue light.

**(Akari's Point of View) **

I smirked at Mariha as I said "It's over, sorry pinky" just as I got the words out the beydish filled with a ice blue light as white fire surrounded my blade.

"Damn you" Mariha hissed as she called out to her blade.

"ATTACK!" I yelled in Russian as my blade disappeared, the room went silence, and pinky looked around like a fool.

I leaned back on my right foot and pointed up with a cocky grin on my face, Mariha raised a eye brow and looked up, she hissed when she saw my blade flying back towards the dish at high speed.

"DODGE!" she shouted to her blade.

I shook my head and said again in Russian "Follow her"

Pinky moved her blade to the right but only to have mine slam into it and send a crack through the middle sending it out of the dish.

"Well looks like you lost. Again!" I stressed the last part with a grin.

Pinky picked up her blade and hugged it close to her, I saw a tear hit the floor, as it did, she looked up at me with angry and sad eyes. "How could you be so heartless?" she hissed.

That struck me hard, no one has ever called my heartless before, and I didn't know it but it showed on my face. I felt bad for her, I didn't really mean to crack her blade, I guess I went a little over board. "Mariha I didn't mea..." "SHUT UP!" she cut in turning her back to me.

"You really are like Kai, just as cold and heartless." she hissed retuning to her team.

I froze as anger rose though me, "Your wrong" I whispered in a deadly voice, making her stop. She turned back to me with those same cat like eyes as Rei. "Kai isn't heartless, and you should really look at yourself before you bring down other people, _Mariha_" I hissed as I turned around and walked back to my team.

They were all just looking at me, they could see the hurt in my eyes. I sat next to Kai and looked at my beyblade. In all my life I have never been called heartless, I have been called cold, and a bitch, and someone called me a ice queen once, but never heartless. Luce can vouch for that, and I thank her for it, she always told me that taking you pain out on others would only hurt you in the end. And I live by that, I have always helped people in need.

I put my head down so my bangs covered my eyes, as I did this a tear fell from my eyes and onto my beyblade. "I'm not" I whispered as I closed my hand around beyblade.

As I said this a strong hand came on my shoulder, I smiled but didn't look up "Thanks, Kai" I said as another tears fell form my eye.

**

* * *

**

(4 Years Ago In China; Third Person Point Of View)

"Wow" Said a amazed 14 year old Akari. "This is amazing" she added running towards a 10 foot waterfall that led into a pool of water.

"Be careful Akari I don't' want you falling in" stated a 17 year old Luce as she studied a wild flowed a few feet from the edge of the pool of water.

"Yea, yea" Akari mumbled as she studied the waterfall - _It should be no higher then 10 feet_- she though as a glint of advancer came into her eyes. Akari took off the brown back pack she was carrying and looked over at Luce. Her back was turned to Akari and her mid back bark brown hair was in a high ponytail, and her brown-green eyes where transfixed on a royal purple wild flower.

Akari smirked as she put her ponytail into a bun, and took off her shirt, leaving her with a white tank top on and black shorts.

Akari looked around until she found a path the led up to the top of the water fall, she smirked as she quickly but quietly ran towards the path and started to clime it.

Luce took off her back pack and took out a drawing book and sat in fort of the flowed, she also took out some water colours and started to draw the flower, she was unaware that Akari had snuck off on her.

As Akari climbed the path she head crashing sounds as she got closer to the top. Now very curios she started to clime even faster, causing her to cut her arms a few time on the tree branches.

After a 10 minute clime she reached the top, she could hear the clashing sounds clearer now. It was coming form her right, she saw another path but stopped herself before she went down it. - _Okay you came up her to jump off the water fall not to go wondering around, but then again I am in a strange land, and Luce did say that I was suppose to be learning on this trip, and when am I ever going to be here again? It's settled then-_ Akari slapped her fist on her hand and ran down the path.

She didn't have to run very far when she came across a clearing and she two people beyblading. "Cool" she said out loud as she made her way closer.

On her was she snapped a twig, the beybladers stopped and turned to towards her, but didn't see anything. "Did you hear that Lee?" asked a girl with pink hair.

"Yes, I think it was over here" Said a boy with black hair.

Akari sighed as whispered "no point in hiding" she then stood up and said "Hey"

The two people where right in front of the bush Akari was hiding behind. The boy put his arm out in front of the girl and hiss in Chinese "What do you want?"

Akari just looked at them with confused eyes and in English "I don't speak Chinese." The boy smirked and said in English "I said what do you want"

_shit_ Akari though _I was hoping to get out on language barrier. _"You see I was just hiking and heard the sound of your beyblads, I was just curious that's all." Akari said in a sweet voice that she didn't believe she had.

"Why should we believe you?" the girl with pink hair hissed.

"I don't know, but my friend is at the base of the waterfall and I'm sure she can vouch for me" Akari stated a bit annoyed as she crossed her arms.

"Yea, you're probably a spy trying to steal our beyblade secrets." The pink haired girl hissed showing her sharp fangs.

Akari glared at them and said "Now why the hell would I do that? You pink haired freak!" Akari snapped offended by the girls comment. "And I'm not a spy!" Akari added with the annoyance showing in her voice.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH PINK HAIR!" she snapped back at me.

"IT'S PINK NEED I SAY MORE!" Akari yelled back with a pressure point on her head.

"THAT'S IT I CHALGEN YOU RIGHT NOW!" The pink haired girl snapped taking out her beyblade.

The black haired boy just stepped back, he didn't want to get caught in the middled of this.

"YOU GOT IT PINKY!" Akari yelled taking her beyblade and launcher off the holders on her lags.

"AND MY NAME IS MARIHA NOT PINKY!" Mariha shouted with fire around her, "YOU ICE COLD SON OF A WHORE!" she added stomping her feet.

Akari's eyes flashed red as she stepped out from behind the bush "Oh now your on," she hissed in a deadly voice.

Mean while Luce was in the middled of her drawing when she sneezed. She rubbed her nosed and continue drawing still unaware that Akari was gone.

Akari stood with her launcher ready, so did Mariha. "3-2-1..." Lee started "LET IT RIP!" Akari and Mariha said at the same time.

There blades crashed into each other, Akari smirked and said "you're weak"

Mariha hissed and said "Don't underestimate me" - _I'll show you weak_- she thought

"Yea, Yea" Akari mumbled as she dodged Mariha's blade. "ICE ATTACK!" Akari shouted in Russian.

Mariha gave her a confused looked, but she looked back into the dish as Akari blade was covered in ice, and hit her blade dead on, cracking the attack ring and sending it out of the dish.

"Like I said, _weak_" Akari said as she called back her blade.

"You crack my attack ring" Mariha hissed in disbelief.

Akari shrugged and said "Just be happy I didn't crack the who blade."

"Why you" Mariha said as she started to run after her. Akari blink a few times the said "well I best be going" and started to run away just as Mariha was going to attacker her.

"GET BACK HERE!" Mariha yelled as they ran down the path.

"Sorry but I don't physically fight" Akari yelled back - _because if I do I get sent to a orphanage-_ she added in though as she saw the river come into view. - _yes_- she though as she ran for it.

Mariha was not to far behind and almost clipped her a few times. "Well this where I leave you" Akari said as she ran down the rive bank.

"WHAT!" Mariha said still chasing her.

Akari came to the edge of the river were the waterfall started , but didn't stopped, she did a back flip and in the air waved by to Mariha as she came to a halt at t the edge of the cliff.

Akari did a series of flips until she hit the water, making a loud splashing noise.

Luce just finished her water panting when she jumped form the sound of someone hitting water. She quickly turned around to see Akari resurface, and swimming to the shore.

"Akari," "Time to go" Akari quickly said as she grabbed her t-shirt and back pack, and Luce, and started to run.

"What did you do now?' Luce stressed as they ran back to their camp sight.

"Nothing to important" Akari said with a smirk on her face.

"AKARI!" Luce screamed...

**

* * *

**

(Present Day; Akari's Point Of View)

Rei was battling agents Tala, it was long match so far, its been 20 minutes and no one has wone yet. I hate long battles.

"So why does Mariha hate you?" Max asked sticking his face right next to mine. I turned and jumped back "Don't do that?" I stressed holding my heart.

Max smiled and moved back to a decent space and asked his question again "Why does Mariha hate you?"

I sighed "It's a long story, so I'll tell you the sort version, I met Mariha when I was in china, I made fun of her hair, she got pissed, we battled, I won, she chased me, I jumped off a waterfall, and kept running."

Max just looked at me, then started laughing, I raised a eye brow at him. "What's so funny?" I asked poking him in the ribs.

"Your story, you should tell me the long version after the torment." he said slapping me on the back "And don't worry about Mariha, she thinks she's the next Trya Banks." Max joked. (Sorry to all you Mariha fans, I really don't like her)

"Trya who?" I asked with a confused voice.

Max looked me and smiled "She a super model in America and well all over the world. You never heard of her?" her asked

"Nope, I'm not really into fashion" I answered turned back to the match. I felt better now, Max really knows how to cheer someone up.

**

* * *

**

(Friday Morning; Luce's Point Of View)

Akari rolled her eyes at me and said "You know for a 21 year old your pretty childish"

I glare at he and opened me mouth to say something when "SORRY WE'RE LATE!" was heard from the door way, it was no other then Tyson and the team.

I suddenly forgot about Akari comment and turned to them with annoyance and fire in my eyes "Where the hell have all of you been?" I stresses between closed teeth, I was going to give them hell for being so late.

Everyone flinch as they looked around nervously, Hilary being the only one there with a back bone stepped forward and said in a kind pledging voice "We all overslept, but I assure you it was for a good reason."

A pressure point popped out on my head " For. A. Good. Reason.!" I stressed as fire surrounded me. "YOU ALL HAVE 4 HOURS TO GET THIS DANCE PERFECTED, YOU WOULD HAVE HAD 5 IF YOU ALL WHERE HERE ON TIME! WHAT IS THAT GOD DAMN GOOD REASON!" I yelled making everyone cover their ears, I swear I heard a car alarm go off.

Akari on the other hand was rolling on the floor laughing, I haven't heard Akari laugh that hard since she accidentally took my diary last year and accidentally lost it in the internet. I could have killed her.

I took in several deep breaths like a dragon would after breathing out fire, everyone else had shocked faces, all that could be heard was Akari's crazy laughter.

To make things worst Kai walked in the door very causally, hands in his pockets, slight strut. I heard Akari stopped laughing she must have seen him come in, he soon stopped and looked between me and the rest of his team. He then looked at Akari, I don't know what Akari mouthed to him, but he planted a smirk on his face and turned his head to me with devilment in his ruby-gray eyes.

"Forget to take your meds this morning?" he asked in a kind sarcastic voice.

My mouth hit the floor as Akari again rolled over in a fit of laughter. I didn't find this funny at all, at this point I swear that smoke was coming out of me ears as I walked over to Kai.

"What was that?" I stressed with my fist clench to my sides.

Kai leaned in closer to my and whispered in my ear "I said, did you forget to take your meds this morning?"rage enfolded me as he moved back but only to have my hand collide with his right cheek..

A loud slapping sound was heard throughout the followed by me yelling "YOU JERK!" I was going to hit him again,Ohhhh, how I with I can punch him into the floor, but I walked passed him with out another word. I stopped in the door way and yelled back "YOU CAN ALL FINISH ON YOUR OWN..I QUIT AS YOUR TEACHER… HEAR THAT MR.D! YOU CAN TURN ME IN I QUITE THIS STUPID DANCE TEACHING JOB! " as I finished I ran down the hall way.

That mother f..., arrrrr, I can't believe he said that, I can't believe that he's even related to Akari, wait. I stopped as I heard "KAI!" from down the hall way, I smirked, they must be giving him shit for what he pulled. Back to what I was thinking, Kai and Akari, I started down the hall again this time in a light jog.

When you put those two together all hell seems to break lose.

I stopped at a hug metal door that said 'Training Arena' on it. I pushed a green button on the side of the door, a panel slid up to revel a key pad, I sighed as I put in the key code. The door did a whooshing sound as it side to one side. I sighed again as I walked into my training room and pushed another green button to close the door.

"I just need to calm down" I said as my voice echoed throughout the room. I took a deep breath and walked over to the main beydish in the middle of the metal room.

I pulled out my launcher and placed my beyblade in it. My beyblade is silver with a pure white attack ring, in the middle is a picture of my bit-beast, Enkai. She is a pure white fox with silver wings and ocean blue eyes. Thus the name, Enkai which means ocean in Japanese.

I pulled the rip cord letting my beyblade fly into the dish, I pictured Kai's as my beyblade hit the side of the dish.

"Arrrr.. He's so stupid" I hissed as my beyblade danced around the dish.

"Who's so stupid?" came a very familiar voice to my left.

I huffed and called my beyblade back, and caught it with my right hand. "Oh he happens to be standing to my left" I stated putting my launcher and beyblade away and turning to him with crossed arms.

"Me? And why would that be?" he asked also crossing his arms.

I held back the urge to attack him and walked down off the stand and over to him, I stopped just in front of him and said "I don't have to explain, Kai"

"Because there is nothing to explain" he stated with a smirk.

Rage overwhelmed me as I lifted my hand to slap him agin, but this time he caught my arm. "Huh?" I question as I looked at Kai in the eyes.

"Do you really think I would let you hit me again?" he asked in a stern voice.

I smirked and said "Oh so you let me hit you, did you now?" I then twisted his arm and flipped him over my shoulder. But Kai did a mid air flip and landed crouched on his feet.

"Yes that would be right" Kai said in a cocky voice.

I got into a fighting stance and said "Well then prove it"

"You know I really don't like to fight girls" he stated walking towards me.

"Never stopped you the last time" I hissed remembering what he did so long ago.

Kai sighed and said "Fine" he then charged at me, he jumped and did a spin kick, I ducked and swept my lags around to try and knock him off his feet, but he jumped back.

I jumped up and charged at him, I through punch after punch but Kai just dodged them. I stepped back a kick at him, he caught my lag, I smirked and twisted my body so I brought up my free lag up and hit him in the side of the face. He dropped me, I landed hard on the floor, I turned on my back and just as I was going to get up, Kai pinned me to the floor.

"You got me" he said as he lean in close to my face, I could feel his breath on my face. And I could also feel my face going redder by the second.

"Kai, I.." before I could say another word Kai pressed his soft warm lips on mine.

I lid there in shock, not knowing what to do, and why wasn't I pushing him away, I hated him right, right?

Kai pulled back and looked into my eyes, and I swear they were smirking at me.

**

* * *

**

(Future Third Person Point Of View)

"What are we going to do?" Max said as he undid his tie.

"I don't know, Luce said she lost them" Tala said walking over to the window as he turned off his cell phone.

"How's Tyson?" Lee asked also undoing his tie.

"Last I check he was still out of it" Max answered taking a set. "But the doctor said he was in stable condition." he added as a nurse walked by.

"I don't get it, I though he only wanted Kai" Tala stated putting his back to the window.

"I know, how do you think Rei is doing, he's been in there a long time" Lee asked looked down the white hall.

"I don't know" Max answered with his head down.

**

* * *

**

(1 Year ago in Russia; Third Person Point Of View)

"So this is your home land" A 20 year old Luce asked as he rubbed her hands together.

"Yup, I don't really remember it that much, I was only a young kid when I left" A 17 year old Akari answered as then walked down the street.

"So what do you want to do first?" Luce asked blowing on her hands.

"How about we go get something warm to eat" Akari said with a smile.

"That would be great" Luce said in excitement.

The girls walked for another 5 minute until they came to a small restaurant.

"How about..." "Okay" Luce cut in as she ran inside. "Here" Akari finished with a shake of her head.

Akari walked in and spotted Luce at a table next to the heater. Akari shook her head and walked over to her and said "You know it's not that much colder then Northen Canada"

Luce glared at her and said "Have you ever been to norther Canada?"

Akari sighed and said "Nope, but hey lets make the most of this, I'm sure they have good food."

Just as she said this a waitress came over with a menu, and said in Russian "Would you like anything to drink?"

Akari smiled and said in Russian"Yes two hot chocolate's please."

The waitress smiled and left.

"It's a good thing I decided to take you after all" Luce mumbled. "After the stunt you pulled in France I had you written off." she added taking off her scarf.

Akari sweat dropped and said "he, he. I swear I'll be good."

After the girls finished there food and hot drinks they left and again wonder down the street. "So Luce are you planning on going anywhere after this?" Akari asked putting on another pair of gloves.

"Like where?" Luce answered talking a sip of her hot drink.

"Like another countrieee" Akari screamed as she banged into someone, causing them both to fall on the icy ground.

"Watch it!" stressed a man in Russian.

"You watch it" Akari snapped back also in Russian, as she stood up and brushed the snow off of her cote.

"Bitch" he said as he also got up and brushed himself off.

"Bastard" Akari shot back at the red haired man.

He turned to her and just as her was going to insult her again her stopped - _she looks like Kai -_

"What?" Akari snapped crossing her arms.

"Nothing, you know it's dangerous for girls such as yourselves to be waking around her just be fore dark" he stated with a smirk.

"So, we can take care of ourselves you jerk" Akari stated in a cold manner.

-_she has that cold edge to her words as well_- he though as he turned around to walkaway.

"Wait" came another voice, but in English.

He stopped and turned around, it was the other girl, she was bundled up so much he couldn't make out her face. "What's your name?" she asked in English.

"Don't bother he probably can't speak English" Akari said.

"It's Tala, and you should listen to what I said" he stated as he walked away.

"Self centered Jerk" Akari mumbled as she started to walk again and in the same direction him.

"Akari don't you think about it, remember what you said?" Luce stated catching her by the back of Akari hood.

"Yea, yea, but I want to know where his going, he has a beyblade under his cote" Akari said as she pulled away from Luce.

"Oh great that's all we need, if you get chased don't you draggggg" Luce yelled as Akari took her hand and dragged her in the direction Tala was doing.

After 10 minutes of stocking Tala, he stopped at a warehouse, it was almost dark now and Luce was getting worried. "I think we should turn back, it's getting dark out" she whispered as Tala went into the warehouse.

"Oh don't be such a worry wort, common..." Akari said as she dragged Luce towards the warehouse door. Akari pushed it opened '"Not locked" she mumbled as she dragged Luce inside.

They walked through a big empty space that was dark and damp, and was backed with boxes "We should go before we get in trouble, and so help me I'll" "shhhh" Akari cut in as she pulled Luce behind a box.

"What?' Luce whispered, Akari didn't say anything instead she lifted up her head looked out over the box they where hiding behind, she motion for Luce to do the same.

There was Tala and another boy with silver hair, there was standing at a beydish. Akari smiled -_ I knew it, this must be a secret beyblade organization_- she though as the silver haired boy spoke, "BEGA is growing, and they even over took the BBA in Japan."

"I know, we are going to have to go there and stop him" Tala said as he put his hands in his pocket. "Oh that reminds me I band into a girl today that look like..." "AH CHIOO!" Akari quickly grabbed Luce and ducked there heads down. But not with out Akari sending Luce a killer death glare.

"Who's there, show your self" Tala ordered as he took out his beyblade.

"Shit" Akari mumbled as she took Luce's hand and made a run for it.

"There running" the silver boy said.

Tala didn't wasted anytime following them and he when he said "Get Spencer they could be spy's sent by Boris."

Akari herd what he said and said a bit loud "Why do everyone think we're spies?"

Tala head her voice - _That sounds like the girl from today - _he though as he took a turned.

"Why, because you keep snooping around that's why" Luce said as they ran for the exit.

"Well we wouldn't have gotten caught if you hadn't sneezed." Akari though back.

"I couldn't help it" Luce stated as Akari came to a halt, making Luce bang into her, causing them both to fall to the floor.

"Akari!" Luce stressed as she got up and fixed her cote. "Why did you stop?" she asked helping Akari up.

"Good question" Tala said with a smirk.

"Oh" Luce said as Akari got to her feet and fixed her cote.

"What are you two doing here?" Tala asked with amusement in his voice.

"We got lost" Akari she with a innocent look on her face.

"Right, you got lost" Tala mocked "And what did you hear?" he added talking out his beyblade.

"Most if not all of what you said" Akari said looking for a challenge.

"Well, are you, or are you not spy's sent by Boris?" he asked in a stern voice.

"Who's Boris?" Akari asked in confusion; Luce shrugged and shook her head.

Tala sweat dropped, and said "don't play dumb"

"We're not, I don't have a clue who your talking about, now can we go" Akari said crossing her arms.

"Prove that you not spy's" Tala ordered ready to launch his blade at any time.

"How?" Akari asked "I don't exactly have a damn since that says "I'M NOT A SPY" written it. Now do I?" she added with anger, and annoyance.

"Battle me" Tala said with a smirk "If you win, you can go, and I'll personally escort you back to your hotel, but if you lost you have to answer some questions"

Then it hit Luce "Akari he's the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys, they play dirty." Luce said in Italian.

Akari sword and looked at Tala and asked in a childlike voice "umm, what if I don't want to battle?"

"Then you lose" Tala said with danger in his eyes.

"Well I have no choice" Akari said as she got out her beyblade, "Akari" Luce stressed "To make a run for it" Akari quickly said as she launched her beyblade at the box's knocking them down.

Tala jumped out of the way, but before he could counter, Akari and Luce where out the door and running for there lives, well something like that.

Tala smirked and put his beyblade away -_ It has to be her_- he though as he walked back into the warehouses.

**

* * *

**

(Present Day; Akari's Point Of View)

"AND THE FINALIST ARE! THE G-REVOLUTION, AND THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS" The announcer said as the crowd went nuts. "THIS WILL BR A BEST TWO OUT OF THREE MATCH, INCASE OF A TIE EACH TEAM GETS TO CHOOSE WHO THEY WANT TO BATTLE. NOW WELL THE FIRST TWO PEOPLE STEP FORWARD." He added.

I yawned I wasn't in the mood for another battle, I just finished the last one, damn that Garland dude was tough.

"I'll go" said Tyson as he stood up, I put my arm out and pushed him back down "Don't you remember your blade isn't fixed yet"

"Damn" Tyson sword as he crossed his arms.

"I'll go then" Max said as he walked up to the beydish.

"Why do I have a funny feeling this is going to turned out as a tied match" I asked to no one.

"I don't know but I got that same feeling" Rei said sitting next to me, I huffed and turned my head away.

He sighed and said "What's wrong? You have been avoiding me ever since we first got here"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a leach?" I asked not really knowing I was thinking out loud.

"A leach?" he said back

I jumped and turned to him, "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes, explain"' he said in a stern voice.

"Pinky" I said and turned to the match; Max was going agents some guy with blond hair that was stuck up by a white and green head band type thing.

"Pinky, your mean Mariha?" Rei asked in shock.

"Yes, she's your leach, I mean girlfriend, right?" I asked, I felt like hitting myself, he must think I'm a total nut ball.

"She was, but we broke up last year, she was as you said, a leach." Rei chuckled as he said the last part.

I sighed a good sighed as a smile came on my face, I'm still wondering why I care in the first place.

**

* * *

**

(Future; First Person)

Stupid, Stupid me, I should have been more careful, now the people that I care for are in the hospital, and I'm chained to a wall. Damn, damn, "DAMN YOU TO HELL!"


	14. Tie Breaker

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****Chapter 14  
_Tie Breaker  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Max flopped down next to me and huffed "I almost won" he stated looking at his beyblade. It had scratches all over, and his defense ring was cracked.

I patted Max on the back as I said "Look on the bright side" "What bright side?" Max cut in before I could finish.

I sweated and said "You still have your blade in tack" .

Max sighed then said with a sly grin "I see you and Rei are talking again"

A light blush came across my face as I turned away and said "We were never not talking, and don't try and change the subject."

"THE MATCH IS 0-1, IF THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS WIN THIS MATCH THEY ARE THE TORMENT WINNERS, AND GET A AUTOMATIC PLACE IN THE BBA WORLD CHAMPIONSHIPS NEXT YEAR. CAN THE G-REVOLUTION TIED UP THIS MATCH." The announcer said in a way to excited voice.

"So who's going next" I asked as I put my hands behind my head showing that I didn't want to go.

"I'll ..." Rei started but stopped when he saw Kai already up at the dish.

-Sweat drop-

"FROM THE G-REVOLUTION KAI, KAI. WHO AS WE ALL KNOW IS THE CAPTION. AND FROM THE BLITZKRIEG BOYS WE HAVE BRYAN, ARE YOU READY?" the announcer asked looking between the two bladers.

Kai smirked and lifted his launcher his beyblade at the ready, Bryan did the same.

"So his name's Bryan" I said out loud as I took my hands down.

"You met him?" Rei asked looking at me.

"Nope, I saw him with Tala when I was in Russia last year." I answered with a wavy of my hand.

Rei just looked at me and shook his head, "What did you do in Russia last year? I herd Luce mumble something about 'stupid Russians' and 'stupid Akair and her noisiness' when she saw Tala." He said looking at the match.

"Long story short, I followed Tala after I banged into him, listen to his conversation with Bryan there, he caught us, chased us, called us spy's, challenged us, but I ran." I stated with crossed arms.

Rei chuckled and said "You should tell me the long story someday"

I blinked and looked at him as a since of dajview came over me "You know Max said the same thing" I said with a small laugh.

"3-2-1.." the announcer went "LET IT RIP" Kai and Bryan shouted as they pulled their rip cords.

A loud clashing sound was hear as there blades hit in the center of the beydish. Then a screen appeared showing the battle.

"So who do you think will win?" I asked as the blades crashed into each other.

"Don't know, Bryan was trained the same way as Kai" Rei answered as Bryan's blade was through back and hit the side of the beydish.

"At Addy?" I asked a bit shocked, Kai didn't tell me there was others.

"Yes, so was Spencer and Tala." Rei answered in a grave tone.

"Well that explains why they all act alike" I said out loud.

"I see you're very observant" Rei said with a smile.

"Huh?" I asked a bit confused "Did I saw that out loud?" I asked scratching my head.

Rei sweat dropped and shook his head.

"DRANZER, BLAZING GIGS" Kai shouted as fire surrounded him.

I snapped my head up and said "I have never seen this attack before"

"It's one of Kai's strongest." Rei said as the arena filled with orange and red light.

"Cool" I said with amazement

"FALBORG, STROBITZ" Spencer shouted as rocks floated around him.

"ATATCK!" they both said at the same time, their blades crashed into each other, a bright light started forming form the center of the dish and like in slow motion it exploded sending a blinding light though out the arena.

I covered my eyes and turned my head away, I don't want to be blinded when I might have to battle.

After a few second the light went away, I uncovered my eyes to seen Bryan on his knees and his beyblade at his feet, on the screen it showed Kai's beyblade still in the arena.

"AND THE WINNER IS KAI, THAT TIED IT UP 1-1, NOW SINCE KAI WON YOU MAY CHOOSE WHICH TEAM MEMBER ON BLITZKRIEG BOYS TEAM YOU WANT TO COMPETE NEXT." The announcer sang.

The screen flickered to Kai as he called back his blade and caught it in his right hand. "Tala" he said as he turned around and walked back to us.

I jumped up and ran to Kai meeting him half way, "You okay?" I asked in a concerned voice, Kai stopped and looked at with a smirk.

"Fine, you should get ready" and with that he bushed passed me to the others. I stood there confused as Tala walked to the beydish.

"AND NOW TALA WOULD YOU PLEASE CHOOSE YOU OPPONENT." The announcer said as he pointed to my team.

I saw Tala smirk just as the screen flick on him, he then looked at me "Akari" he said with a heavy smirk.

"Somehow I know this would happen" I mumbled as I walked to the beydish. I gave him a nervous smile and said "You wouldn't be battling me because I ran away on you?"

Tala just smirked and took out his launcher, "I'll take that as a yes" I mumbled as I uncapped my launcher from it's holder, and did the same with my beyblade.

"ARE YOU READY?" The announcer sang, he was really getting on my nerves.

"Yea, yea" I mumbled as I put my beyblade in my launcher making a clicking sound. I took stance like a fighter would with my launcher in font of me and my right hand on the rip cord.

"3-2-1..." "LET IT RIP!" me and Tala said as our beyblade went flying into the beydish.

They didn't hit, instead my our blades passed each other. I raised a eye brow - _he amined off so we wouldn't hit- _

"Circle around" I shouted in Russian, Tala smirked and said also in Russian "lets have some fun"

-_Damn, that's right he speaks Russian, where there goes the language barrier_.- I though as Tala blade literally jumped over mine.

I hissed and glared at him. "Stop playing around" I stressed in Russian as his bladed yet again jumped over mine.

"IT'S LOOKS LIKE TALA IS PLAYING LEAP FROG WITH AKARI'S BLADE." The announcer said as he watch the battle.

"Fine by me" He answered back in Japanese.

I glared at him "ATTACK" I screamed as my blade cycled around and raced towards Tala's, and as I expected his blade jumped over mine. "TURN" I screamed, and in a spelt second my blade reversed rotation and slammed into Tala's blade and sending in up the side of the beydish.

"WHOO... GET HIM AKARI!" Tyson screamed, I couldn't see him but I'm sure her jumped out of his seat.

"Well it looks like you're stronger then I thought" Tala stated with a smirk.

"Yea, well, I could say the same for you" I stated as my bladed circled around his

"WOLBORG 4, NOVEA ROG" He shouted, as his bladed flew into the air.

"Well that must be his special attack" I said to myself.

"SHIRO, WHITE ICE FLAME SABRE" I screamed in Russian as my blade again witched rotation as a whit light started to surrounded my blade.

"ATTACT!" My and Tala said at the same time.

Tala's bladed fell at high speeds towards mine, as they hit it send a hug shock wave, I covered my head with my hands and went down on my knee as I tried to not get blown away.

I heard screams from the crowd, and I could heard my team calling my name. In a madder of seconds it was over, even though I swear it was like a hour.

"AND THE WINNER IS..." the announcer started as I got to my feet, I wobbled at bit as I got my footing. "Whoo, oo" I said as I almost toppled over.

"AKARI!" the announcer yelled as the crowd cheered. I just stood there. "I won something?" I asked looking around.

"The match you nut ball" Came Luce's voice as she slapped me on the back, as she did I lost my footing and fell into the beydish, I slid down until I was next to my blade.

"Opps" Luce as I picked up my blade and sent her a glare, and I remember the match.

"I won..." I stopped and thought about it, as I looked up at Tala who was holding his blade in his hand. "I WON!" I screamed as I jumped out of the beydish and back onto the plat form.

By this time Kai and the rest of the team was there. "WAY TO GO AKARI!" Tyson screamed as he hugged me, I glared at him and pushed him off.

"ANF THE WINNERS OF THE TORMENT AND THE DEFENDING CHAMPS, THE G-REVOLUTION!" The announcer sang as he jumped around like a idiot.

* * *

"That was a good match" Tala said as he crossed his arms.

The arena was empty now, it was just the teams, Mr.D wanted us to stick around for some reason, but that was like 10 minutes ago, so everyone decided to catch up. Max was over with his old team, Rei was talking and laughing with his old team, every now and then Mariha would try and make a move on him. Tyson and Hillary where chatting with the BEGA and the Majestics, and I was now talking to Tala, Kai wasn't really saying much, and Luce was talking to someone on her cell phone.

"Yea it was, if I would have fought you last year I would have lost" I joked as Spencer and Bryn walked up to us.

"So your Kai's Twin" Spencer said as he looked me up and down, I glared at him and crossed my arms. Like on que or something Kai walked over and stood next to me.

"Is there a problem?" Kai asked glaring at them.

"No, just want to see the spy" Spencer said with a smirk.

"I'm not a spy, true I was spying on you, but just because I was carious" I stated still with my arms crossed.

"You where lucky to get away" Kai said as he glared at Tala.

"No, it wasn't luck, it was skill" I stated with a smile. Tala shook his head just as Mr.D walked into the arena, Kenny was at his side. I was wondering where he ran off to, "Hello everyone" he said with a smile plastered on his face. Everyone stopped what they where doing and looked at him.

"Yo, Mr. D, so what do you want to talk to us about?" Tyson asked with a grin of his face.

"I just wanted to personally thank all of you for participating in this torment, even though the prize wasn't a title of sort." Mr. D said as he stopped in front of us, will this very large group.

"It was fun" Eddy said with a grin. Aaa the BBA All Starzs, I remember when I in US, me and Luce where there on another _learning_ experience, long story short never get Eddy mad. I don't think Emily was there, no she wasn't. It was only Eddy and Michael, they where beyblading in a park, that I so happen to be in. Well I'll leave that story for another time.

"Now for the rest of the day you all my take part in the actives, enjoy the rides, and remember that tomorrow night that you all are expected to be at the ball." Mr. D said with smile, that's when I notice that Kenny was holding a brown envelop.

"Now" Mr.D said as Kenny put his hand into the envelop and pulled out a pile of normal size silver envelops. "Here are your ticks to get in, you must have them with you at the door." he added as Kenny rushed over up us and started to hand out the invites. "The ball is at the BBD Building" he added.

I took mine and looked it over, it had my name written on it in a navy blue color. I opened it up and pulled out a gold ticked with mine and "REI!" I burst out with "WHAT! NOT HIM" after it, just a few feet away from me.

"Oh yes, the names of your dates are on it as well" Mr.D quickly added as he and Kenny quickly left he arena.

I heard a chuckled and spun around to see Max and Tyson with grins on their faces. "God damn" I mumbled as I looked over at Rei who was trying to hide a light blush on his face. Mariha I might add was ready to kill me.

"Just Great" me and Luce said at the same time with a sigh.


	15. Champ of the Games

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****Chapter 15  
_Champ of the Gams  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

Note: _The story has now receive over 3000 hits! whooooo... and I would like to thank all my readers. Now on to some other business, I wrote a side story to this story, it's of when Akari and Luce when to America, it's called Trip to America. Enjoy..._**

* * *

"You suck" I laughed as Tyson yet again lost.

"I like to see you do better" He mumbled as he crossed his arms.

I smirked at him and picked up the baseball, "Okay" I said in a cocky voice as I through the ball at the stacked cans. The ball hit it dead on and the sound of toping cans was heard. "I won again" I cheered as the man in-chard of the stand smiled at me.

"What will it be?" he asked pointing to the stuff animals on the wall behind him.

"You got lucky" Tyson mumbled as Hillary ran over to him.

"Hey Tyson, did you win me that tabby bard yet?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

"Will. I... you see it's like this..." Tyson stumbled as Hillary started to glare at him, and just as she was going to give him a ear full I cut in and said "Cool it, he was just going to pick it out for you" I wicked at the man in charged, and he nodded. "But since you're hear why don't you pick it out" I added pointing to the stuffed animals on the wall.

Hilary looked at Tyson then at me, she then squalled and hugged Tyson "Oh Tyson" she said as she hooked his arm and pulled him to the stand. As she was engulfed with picking out a stuffed animal I leaned into Tyson and said "You own me one" then walked away, not before taking my bag of prizes with me.

I was alone now, but I didn't mind, ever since we left the arena I have been challenging the guy's at the gams. And so far I have won every time, now I'm off to find my next victim.

Luce was gone somewhere, she took off right after Mr.D let us go, she's probably gone to complain, and I have been avoiding Mariha, who now wants me dead. Somehow I have a funny feeling Max and Tyson are to blame for this.

In the process of avoiding Mariha, I have been avoiding Rei, its not that I didn't mind going to the ball with him, it's just I would like to live to see my next birthday, Mariha is like a wild cat when she is mad, and I'm really not in the mood to be chased today.

"Ummm" came a small voice as a tug came at my left arm. I looked down and saw a cute little girl with blond pigtails, blue eyes and a pink dress. I smiled at her and knelt down so I was eye level with her; she looked no more then five.

"Yes" I said in the sweetest voice I had, some times I wonder if I have a sweet voice.

"Your Akari right?" she asked in a innocent voice.

"Yes" I answered in the same sweet voice.

She smiled and said "I saw your battle, you were so powerful, my older brother beyblades, but he always says that I can't because I'm a girl, but your a girl and you won, can you tell my brother that I can beyblade to?"

I almost laughed at when she said, not because it was funny, okay it was a little funny, but it was also sweet. I guest Mr.D's plan worked. "Sure, where is this big brother of yours" I asked with a half smirk have smile.

"Over here" she said grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the tea cups.

When we got there I didn't really see anyone that would look like this girls brother. "Over here" she said dragging me towards a boy that looked no more the 10, with light brown hair, and the same blue eyes as his sister, showing off his beyblade to his friends.

"Sotoe" the girl said as she pushed though the crowd.

"Go away Sakura." The boy said as he turned his head away from her. The girl looked up at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and said "Hey that's no way to treat your little sister"

The boy turned around with his eyes closed and said "Who asked you?"

A pressure point popped out on my head as I said "Your sister you punk"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, when he realized who I was he ran in front of me and said "Your Akari, Kai's twin sister, I watch your battle agents Tala, you're where wicket. Can I have your autograph?"

I sweat dropped and said "Calm down, I just came here to tell you that your sister can beyblade, and you should treat her better you never know what could happen." I said the last part in a serious tone as the little boy just shook his head.

"Common Sakura I'll teach you" He offered as he put out his hand. Sakura smile at me, and then she hugged me, well more like hugged my lags, but you get the idea. I smiled and just as she let go I took out a medium size white tiger, stuffed of course, and said "Here take this, I would give you beyblade, but this is all I have right now"

The little girl's eyes lite up as she took the toy and hugged me again, she soon let go and left with her brother.

I sighed and walked the other way, now back to what I was doing. I looked around as I walked through the allies of booths, I didn't find any of the guys from the arena. I sighed again as boredom started to set in. And believe me that isn't a good thing for me, I tend to get into trouble when I'm bored.

"That's a big bag of toys" Said a amused voice from behind me, I smirked as I turned around to see Max with his old team, Eddy, Michael, Emily, and some new guy I haven't seen before.

"Yea, I have been beating the guys at the gams all day." I stated with a grin. "Anyone want to try and break the trend?" I added in a amused voice.

Max gave a nervous laugh and said "No you already beat me once, and I'm all out of money."

I sighed and crossed my arms and looked at Eddy, he shook his head and said "Same here" Michael back away and said "I'm broke." I then looked at the new guy and said "Well how about you then?"

The guy smirked and said "Sure."

I smirked and said "You can choose the game. It doesn't really matter which one I'll still wi..." I stopped when I saw when he was pointing at. It was the strength challenge (this is the same game as when you have to hit the bored to ring the bell) "Oh common, that isn't fair." I wined as he just shook his head.

"Fine" I stated "Hold this" I quicky added as I gave my bag of toys to Max.

"Are you sure about this?" Emily asked "Rex is really strong" she added following me over to the stand.

"Yea, yea, I can see that" I mumbled as Rex pied the man and was give two anime big wooden sledge hammers.

He turned to me and smirk, I stopped walking as he through the hammer at me. I jumped as I caught it, which made me fall on the ground. "Damn it all" I mumbled as I got up and rubbed my head.

"You okay?" Max asked as he looked through my bag of prizes.

I sweet dropped "Yea, yea" I mumbled as I leaned on the hammer. "You go first, since you picked the game" I stated.

"Okay, prepare to lose" Rex yelled as he raised the hammer above his head and brought it down with all his strength.

The ball went up the thing, and just hit the ball, making it ring a small bit. I sighed as Rex turned to me with a smirked that read - there's no way you can beat that-

I stuck out my tong at him, then pick up the hammer. As I walked towards the game, I was thinking about how to win, like what if I run and jump, or something along that line.. "Akari!" someone yelled I turned around only to trip on something causing me to fall back wards, the next thing I know a huge binging sound was herd.

I sat up and looked around as I rubbed my head, then a huge stuffed whit tiger was shoved in my face. "Huh?" I question as Max helped me up.

"You won" he said with a smile.

"Hn, you just at lucky" Rex said as he walked away.

I looked at the stuff animal then at Max "I did, but I didn't do anything"

"What, you mean you didn't plan it?" Max asked handing me my bag of prizes.

"Nope, I was going to run and jump, and then some one called my name, when I turned to see who it was I tipped on something." I answered checking myself for injuries.

"You mean it was just luck" Emily asked with a small laugh.

"I guess so" I stated as I looked around to see who tripped me, but saw nothing our of the ordinary.

"Well luck or not, you still won, and looks like you're still the champ of the festal gams." Max said as he slapped me on the back.


	16. A Disaster

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****Chapter 16  
_A Disaster  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

Note: **_Before you read this story you must read this, okay my parents just got home, they where suppose to go fishing but it was raining to hard. So father just told me this nice, well funny story on how they went on a little sight seeing trip. Even though there isn't must to see in the woods, common we live in a whole. You go two feet and the woods is there. Any ways, back to the story. Well they went on this rode, my dad was going to show mother some pond, so on the way they came across a wash out, they made it though that one, then just a few minutes down the rode there was another wash out, again they made it though that one, well just a few feet away there was another wash out but it was to deep to get through. So they turned the truck around, taking threes with them I might add. Well when they came to the same wash out they just crossed, father told mother to get out and guide him, well as he was going over the wash out the truck slipped and down she went. It took them a hour to get up out of it. I never laughed so hard in all my life, no that's a lie, but that's another story... _

* * *

"Hey Luce where did you go today?" I asked as I walked out of the bathroom at the same time towel braying my hair. 

"No where" she answered from the livingroom.

I sighed as I walked in, as I did she hid something in her book, I raised a eye brow at her "What was that?" I asked walking over to her, Luce hid her book behind her and sat up.

"Nothing" she said a little to fast.

I raised a eye brow at her as I casually walked over to her "Oh really, then what was that you stuffed in your book and hide being you?" I stepped closer "hummmm.." I added looking at her in the eyes.

"Nothing, so tell me about your day" she quickly said trying to change the subject.

"Oh no you don't" I stressed as I jumped on her trying to get her book. Luce put her hand up and held me back as I tried to reach my hand behind her back trying to get the book.

"Akari it's nothing" she stressed as she tried to get me off of her.

"Nothing my ass" I through back as I struggled with her. "IF it was noting why are you fighting me" I added as I pinned her left arm.

"Because your over reacting" She stated pushing me off her, I landed on the flood with a loud thug.

"OWW" I winded as I rubbed my head for the second time today. Luce wasted no time taking her book and running out of the room. I got up and ran after her "You can't hide from me Luce" I yelled as I ran up the stairs, "I know where you sleep." I added reaching the top and making a run for it down the hall towards Luce's room.

"Doesn't matter" Luce yelled back slamming her door.

"Yes it does!" I yelled back as I reached Luce's door only to find it locked, well it would be stupid if she didn't.

I banged on the door "Come on Luce, it's not like I'm going to posted it on the internet." I yelled through the door.

"Just like you didn't with my diary last year" Luce yelled back. I did a anime fall. "Thought so" Luce yelled back as I got up.

"Fine you win" I answered walking away from her door, "for now" I mumbled with a evil smirk as I went into the livingroom. I sat on the couch and then lifted up my shirt a bit and pulled out a gold piece of paper.

"You think you're so smart" I mumbled as I unfolded the paper. It was the ticked that Mr.D gave us today. I read it over and chuckled, the tick read Luce and Kai.

"AKARI!..." Luce yelled as she stormed out of her room and flew down the stairs. She took in deep breaths as she stood in the doorway.

"You dirty little" she started as I stood up with the ticked and showed it to her "Sink" I finished with a smirk.

Luce glared at me and held out her hand "Oh common Luce, it's not like it's going to be the end of the world if you go with Kai, he is after all my twin brother." I said with pride.

"That's it he is your twin, now give that back before it ends up on e-bay." Luce stated still with her hand out.

"Fine" I mumbled as I handed her the ticked, as she went to take it I snatched it back and said "So what _did _Kai say to you this morning?"

Luce blushed and quickly took the ticked back and turned around "Nothing" and with that she went up the stairs, after a few minutes I hard her door slam.

"Well" I said as I flopped down on the couch.

Line...

"AKARI!" came the loud voice of the one and only Luce.

"Go away" I mumbled as I rolled over so I was facing the wall.

"Can't it's time for you to get up, Hillary and the girls are here" Luce said with amusement in her voice.

I rolled back over and looked at her, she had this amused evil look in her eyes, "I really don't like the way your looking at me" I said in a groggy scared voice.

"You shouldn't" Luce said as she left my door. I sighed and got out of bed. 15 minutes later I walked down the stairs and stopped half way down "Oh god no" I whispered and as I was just about to run back up the stairs, I was caught by my caller, by Luce.

"Now your going to be nice to our new friend" Luce said in a deadly voice.

"But why?" I wined as she dragged me down the stairs.

"I agree with the brat" Pinky snapped.

I glared at her and just crossed my arms.

"Don't be so hard Akari, Mariha is a old friend of ours" Hilary said with a smile.

"Someone please shoot me" I mumbled as Luce shoved me, Pinky, Hilary and Emily out the door.

"Since today is the day of the ball, I thought we all go to the mall and get our hair, makeup, and nails done" Hilary said as she opened her car door.

I crossed my arms and said "I'm not going anywhere with the pink freak here, she'll probably try and kill me with a nail file or something."

Pinky hissed at me and also crossed her arms.

"Now, now you two, I'm sure Mariha wouldn't do that" Hilary said with her hands up, while Emily just looked at us with a sweat drop on her head.

"She's right I wouldn't, I would rather kill you with my bar hands." Pinky hissed as she glared at me.

I returned the glare and said "bring it, I can whoop you with both hands tied behind my back and blindfolded."

"Oh yea, try it." She hissed taking a step towards me.

"Just bring me some rope" I through back taking a fighting stance.

"STOP!" Hilary yelled stepping between us. "We. Are. Going. To. The. Mall. And. Have. A. Good. Time. Right. Girls!" Hilary stressed between closed teeth, I shivered, I forgot how scary she can by when she's mad. Some times I really pity Tyson, no wait, I don't.

"Okay" I mumbled as I got in the front seat of Hilary's BMW, having a rich boy toy, I mean boyfriend, has it perks. Tyson gave her this last week for her birthday. Oh and what a party it was, but that's another story.

20 minutes, 300 insults, 400 death threats, and 700 death glares later and we arrived at the mall.

I stepped out of the car and stretched, _I could still be asleep right now, oh my_, I sighed in my head. "Okay, now when we go in there I don't want any insults, or death threats, glaring is find, got it" Hilary stated as she locked her car.

"Fine" I mumbled as I walked behind Emily, Pinky was next to her, and Hilary was next to me.

As we entered the mall, Hilary took my hands and dragged me to a hair dresser place that read "Anna's Works" I sweat dropped as she dragged me inside. Emily had dragged Pinky to a different place. Great I got ride of one plain and got stuck with another. But Hilary isn't that bad sometimes, well yea, sometimes.

"When I found out that Mariha was going with us I had to make sure you two where not in the same shop." Hilary stated as she walked up to the missy at the front desk.

"Thanks, I guess" I mumbled as Hilary told the lady who we where. She then grabbed my hands again and dragged me into the shop.

After 30 minutes of being pulled at, pushed at, and having powered and black stuff put on my face, I was set free. My hair was in light curls that when down my back, and for makeup, it was ocean blue eye shadow to match my dress, and black eye liner, Hilary forced me to get a manicure, and not just a manicure but a french manicure.

Hilary smiled at me, her hair was in a up due, with two curls left down on each side. She had on light pink eyeshadow, and black eye liner, she also had a french manicure.

"So when does this ball start any way?" I asked looking at my nails, it felt weir, I mean, I have always had long nails, but not long like this.

"Your hopeless" Hilary stated sitting next to me.

"So I have been told" I answered with a smirk.

Hilary shook her head and said "7:30, just when it gets dark."

I sighed and said "That's like" I looked at my watch "2 hours away" I raised a eye brow "Damn I must have been asleep for most of the day."

"Yea, I phone you at 12, but Luce said you where still out of it, something about late night reading" Hilary said with a bit confusion.

I chuckled and said "Oh it's nothing, Luce is just mad at me tis all"

"Oh, well Mariha and Emily should be here soon, so be nice" Hilary said just as Pinky and Emily pulled around the corner.

Emily's Hair was pulled back in a bun with two curls hanging down on each side, light red eye shadow, and black eyeliner, Pinky had a simple up-due with one curl on each side handing down. Gray eye shadow and black eye liner.

"You two look great" Hilary said with a smile as she jumped up to great them. She then glared at me "You look great Emily" I said with a evil smirk at Pinky.

"WHY YOU!" she hissed as she charged at me.

**

* * *

**

At Tyson's, Third Person Point Of View

"So what do you think the girls are doing?" Max asked as he rolled a lint brush over his tux.

"Hilary said something about going to the mall" Tyson answered looking over his beyblade for the 10 th time that say.

"Well that should have been interesting" Max laughed as he hung his tux on a hook on the wall.

"Why do you say that?" Rei asked walking into the room and placing his tux on a hook ask well.

"Well Akari and Mariha at the mall, poor Hilary and Emily" Mac said with a chuckle.

"I don't get it" Tyson said looking up form his beyblade.

"Akari and Mariha don't get along, and now that Akari is going to the ball with Rei, Mariha practically wants Akari dead" Max answered with amusement in his voice.

Rei sighed and sat next to Max "Interesting indeed." he then looked over at the wall where three tux's hung "Where's Kai?" he asked looking around the room.

"Don't know haven't seen him all day." Max answered putting his feet on the coffee table.

"He's probably out training or something." Tyson answered leaning back in the chair. Silence filled the air for a few minutes.

"So what time is it?' Max asked out of the blue ending the silence.

Rei looked at his watch "7:00" silence again filled the air until "7!"

**

* * *

**

Akari's Point of View

Well lets just say the last hour and a half has been very interesting, Pinky had chased me around the mall for about a half hour until Emily and Hilary jumped her. Then on the car ride home me and pinky got into another insult fight. Then Hillary kicked her out, then kicked me out, at my house I might add. Then Luce pulled me into the house and told me I had to start getting ready, even though I have been ready for the past hour.

Then the kitchen caught on fire, Luce was baking cookies, and burned them. So we had to air out the house and our dresses, I had to wash my hair, because it smelled like smoke. But don't worry, Luce did a hair dressing trad when we live in Canada.

So now it's 7:00 and I'm in the process of putting Luce's hair up, it's hard, she got this bow that goes with her dress, and it has to go in her hair, some how.

"Do you really need this bow?" I asked as I again tried to tie the damn thing in her hair.

"Yes" She stated in a stubborn way.

I mumbled a yea, yea as I tied the damn thing in her hair, finally after 15 minutes I got the bow in, well sort off but it looked cool, her hair was down in front, but hey it looked good.

"15 minutes and the limo should be here" I stated taking my dress of it's hanger.

"Thanks" Luce called as she walked out of my room,. I rolled my eyes and put on my dress.

I forgot to tell you what Luce's dress looked like, well, it's gray, and really puffy, and it's not all gray, there is different shades, and there is a few different kinds of materials in it, it's really hard to explain, it a strapless, and it goes tight around her waist.

I Looked at myself in the full length mirror and sighed, but I did like this dress it's really easy to move in, it reminds me of the dresses I use to wear in dancing competitions.

I went back over to the bed on put on my 3' ocean blue heals and went down the stirs. Luce was in the livingroom looking at her ticked, I sighed as I walked in, she quickly put the ticked in her purse, "What's so bad about going to this stupid thing with Kai, it's not like you had someone else to ask" I said as I walked over to her.

"It's not like that" She answered as she looked out the window just as the limo pulled up.

"What happened?" I asked putting my had on her shoulder.

"Oh nothing" she quickly said "Our ride is here" said added as she brushed passed me.

I sweat dropped, and here I though Kai had did something to her.

"Akari are you coming or not" Luce yelled out to me, I sighed one last time before joining her at the door.

She gave me a small smiled and hanged me a trench cote. "What is this for?" I asked taking the cote form her.

"It's for you to make a entrance" Luce said with a smirk.

"And why would I want to do that?" I asked putting the damn thing on.

"Well don't you want to show up pinky?" she asked with a smirk.

I thought about it then looked at Luce with a evil smirk "So I take it your not mad at me no more?" I asked putting the hood up.

"Nope, I can't stay mad to you." She stated as she opened the door, I stepped out and walked to the limo, with Luce behind me. The driver opened the door for us, I thanked him and got in. I scooted over to the other side as Luce got in with her hug dress.

It was only us in the limo, I sighed and took down my hood. "I guess the others are going in their own limos." I stated looking out the window,

"I guess, that will make the surprise even more enjoyable." Luce said with a amused voice as the limo started to move.

20 minutes later we where at the BBA building, the driver circled around to the back where it was done up with lights, and a stair case was in front, a red carpet led to the steps and there was people on both sides.

"Well Mr.D really went all out for this" I stated as the limo stopped.

"I know, this part was built just for this" Luce said as the door opened. "Hood" she added as she stepped out of the limo.

I mumbled a yea, and pulled my hood up and also stepped out. I heard whispers as I walked by, that went "who's that?" and "why is she wearing that?" I had to hold back my laughter.

As we walked in Luce showed her ticked to the door man, he then turned to me and gave me a look that went like -and what are you doing here- I sighed and handed him my ticked. He looked at the ticked then at me, "You my enter, but leave your cote here Miss" he said in a snotty voice.

"Hn, no" I said as I followed Luce who had stopped to wait for me.

"Okay, when you walk in they will announce your name and what you are, that's when you take off your cote" Luce said as we walked down a blue hall.

"Okay" I said with amusement.

We walked for about 3 minutes when she put her hand out to stop me. "Okay, I'll go first" she said as she walked out around the corner, and I heard. "Luce Hogo, the Jr, Beyblading team couch, and former Beyblading world champion."

I waited a few minutes until I walked around the corner, I stopped when I saw all the people, and suddenly my nervous got the best of me. And the fact I was on top of a flight of stairs. I saw Kai talking with Luce, and I saw Pinky hanging all over Rei. She was wearing a black tight halter dress. I felt a tug of anger at my heart.

I brushed it off and walked over to the man at the foot of the stairs and whispered "Akari Hiwatari, the BeyBreakers newest team member, and world wide dancing champion" I had to add the last part in, come on, just saying I'm the beybreakers newest team member sounds kind of boring

I stood at the top of the stairs as the man said my name very loudly. "Akari Hiwatari, the Beybreakers newest team member, and world wide dancing champion" Every one stopped and looked up at me, I head whispers again, but this time I smirked and when I say Pinky give me a evil smirk I took down my hood and through off my cote.

A gasp was heard and more whispering, I smirked when I saw Pinkies face, her mouth was to the floor and I swear her hair fell down.

I felt like laughing, but I just put on a amused smiled and walked down the stairs. It felt like forever until I hit the last step. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and looked around. The place was done up okay, it would have been better if there wasn't so much pink.

"You looked amazing" came a smooth cool voice.

I smirked and turned my head and said "You don't look that bad yourself Rei" _I should make a correction, he looks great, hot, hansom. He should really wear a tux's more often. Wait hold up, now where did that come from. _I though as Rei held out his hand to me.

I raised a eye brow, Rei smirked and said "The winning team gets the first dance"

I felt like falling over but shrugged and took his hand, just as the music started to play. "Are you going to move like a person?" I asked as we walked out onto the dance floor.

"We'll see" he said with a glint in his golden cat like eyes. "World wide dancing champion huh?" he added with a smirk. I shrugged and said "Everyone had cool titles so I though I give mine" Rei shook his head.

I looked around and saw Hilary and Tyson walking out onto the floor, followed by Max and Emily, and of course the reluctant Kai and Luce.

As the base started Rei took my hand and spun me out, then back into him, he then gracefully took my waist and glided around the dance floor. I was in shock, just two days ago I couldn't get him to move now he's dancing like a pro. Again Rei spun me, and twirled me around.

As I took Rei's hand again I glance around the dance floor, everyone was dancing like pro's, even Kai. Then it hit me as Rei twirled me around, when I came back and caught his hand I said with a smirked "So this is why you where all late"

Rei smirked and said "Well we didn't want to look like fools like we did on the first day."

I chuckled as Rei gracefully dipped me as the music stopped. The bystanders clapped as another song came on. Rei again gracefully lifted me up and took my hand and led me off the dance floor.

We stopped at a table as the others showed up, Luce had a hug smile on her face as she said "That was great, I was expecting you all to look like idiots."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"That was great" came a happy voice. I sighed as we turned around to see Mr.D in a black tux.

"Thanks" Luce said with a smile.

"I knew you all would pull through, now enjoy your ball" He said as he walked away. Just as he walked away Tala and his team and the rest of the teams from the arena yesterday showed up.

"I didn't know you could dance Kai" Tala teased, he looked kind of cute in his tux. That boy can really clean up good when he wants to.

Kai glared at him as Eddy said "Max that was great, who had the mind power to teach you how to dace?"

Max sweat dropped and said "Luce and Akari"

"Well" I said as I looked around before any other them could say anything "I'm going to get something to eat" I added spotting the buffi.

-sweat drop-

"I'm a little hu..." "Rei dance with me" Pinkie cute in as she latched onto him before he could finish.

A pressure point popped out on my head as she dragged him onto the dance floor "One of these days" I mumbled as I crossed my arms. I heard a chuckled and turned around to see Kai with a smirk/smile in his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"You, why don't you just go a cut in?" he asked giving my a shove. "After all you are the world wid dancing champion" I sweat droop then I looked at my friends for help, Hilary just shook her head, okay she really not my friend, but yea you get the idea, oh and the rest of the teams, I don't really called them friends since, you know, them chasing me and all.

Max and Emily where laughing Tyson just looked confused, and Luce just agave me a look.

"What if I refuse?" I asked to no one in question.

"Well Mariha could always somehow re-spark that passionate flame that her and Rei once had." Lee teased as I glared at him.

"And why do you think I care?" I again asked to no one in question.

"Because you do" Kai said as she pushed me onto the dance floor.

"Well" I said as I turned and saw Pinkie trying to _kiss_ Rei, again I felt a tug of anger at my heart. Then a thought came to me, I ran back to Luce and whispered "I'm going to get the band to play Hitomi Shimatani - Angelus, and I'm going to need you for a second, okay."

Luce smirked and shook her head, I then called Kenny over who was talking with the group. You know he just pops in and out.

"Kenny put the song Hitomi Shimatani - Angelus on, don't ask why just do it" I said as Kenny just shook his head and ran towards the band. He spoke to them, they shook there heads then took up the mike. "And now I'm going to get my beautiful wife to sing Hitomi Shimatani - Angelus" the main singer said as a beautiful young woman with brown hair step up to the mic.

I smirked then grabbed Luce and headed for the dance floor, Kai and the others saw me and Luce leave so they followed. Me and Luce stood at the edge of the dance floor just as people were getting off. I looked over at Kai and winked.

As the music started I took Luce's hand and flung her onto the dance floor, I quickly joined her and took her hand just as the lady started to sing, we quickly moved our feet and dance around the dance floor. We where getting some very surprised looks from the bystanders, and from pinkie and Rei.

As the lady stopped singing and the instruments played, I flicked Luce to one-side then flicked her back, we then stopped, and as the music pulsed I took Luce's hand as spun her around, as I was doing this I moved closer to Rei and Pinkie, and just as the lady started to sing again I flicked Luce into Kai and quickly took Rei's hand.

"Akari I don't I can dance like that" Rei said as we quickly twirled around.

"Don't worry, just follow me" I said as I pushed him away form me, he then took my hand and pulled me back towards him, and just as I was going to take his hand again I let go of his hand and slid beside him his. He took my waist and just as the music pulsed I wrapped my lag around his waist as he dipped me and with one last beat and he pulled me back up towards him our faces inches apart.

I heard the people clapping and cheering, and I heard Max yell "THAT WAS HOT!" but at the same time I didn't hear them, it was like the world had stopped. We are so close, I can feel his hot breath on my lips, I can hear my heart betting, and I swear I heard pinkie yell, let me go.

Rei's gold cat like eyes burned into mine as he moved his face closer to mine, and just as our lips where millimeters apart "BANG" I pulled back and looked up at the stairs, there stood a man with a gun. People where screaming and running around. I looked at Rei who gave me a worried face, I took my lag down, and took Rei's hand.

"Kai!" I yelled as me and Rei tried to get through the scramming people. "BANG" "BANG" I pulled Rei to the floor as two more gun shots where heard, making people stop.

"I hate it when people scream" the man said. He was dressed in black and had ice blue eyes and black hair, in his right hand he held a gun, there was another one strapped to his back..

I stood up and said "What do you want?"

"Well aren't you a pretty thing" he said with a smirk, Rei stood next to me and glared at the man.

"Shut up Jake" Kai hissed as he stood at the bottom of the stairs.

I didn't know what to say, Kai knew him.

Soon Tyson and Max stood next Kai, followed by Tala, Spencer, Bryan, Eddy, Michael, Lee, Kevin, Gary and the boys from BEGA. Emily and Hilary and I think her name is Ming-Ming, and pinky stood behind Luce.

And that's when I notice that everyone else was gone. This isn't good.

"Kai, Kai, Kai," The man called Jake said as he walked down the stairs.

Kai went on guard, as did the others. The man smirked and held up his gun and said "Listen this can go easy or hard, all I want is Kai and to get rid of her" he finished as he pointed the gun at me and wasted no time pulling the trigger. I had no time to move, I closed my eyes, it was like someone spun me, and I hit the floor, but I didn't feel any pain. That when I heard pinky scream "REI!"

I opened my eyes and froze, Rei was on top of me, his eyes looked into mine as his breath was slow a ragged. "R-Rei" I chocked as I slowly moved him off me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I led him on the floor "Yes" I answered and that's when I saw blood from under him, I swallowed hard and put my hand under him, when I pulled my hand back out it was covered in blood As I looked a the blood on my hand an image of a bloody whip flashed in my head. I shook it off and looked at the man who was attacking Kai.

I stood up slowly as pinkie ran over to me, well ran passed me and to Rei, I looked down at her and saw the grave in her eyes, she put his head on her lap. As I turned back Hilary and the other girls ran over to us, "Put pressure on his wound" I said in a sharp voice as I walked away.

"CRASH!" I went flying agents a wall, someone took out the wall and more man in black came running in.

I looked over at Luce who took a double edge sword out from under her dress, and started to attack the men.

I slowly got up, my dress was torn, blood was running down my arm, and everyone was being attack. I looked over at Rei and the girls as a man charged at them. I wasted no time running toward him, I jumped and did a spin kick catching him in the head. I heard a snapping sound as he fell to the floor.

I stood up and winched as more blood ran down my arm. I took one of the slits of me dress in my hand then with the other hand I ripped it across my knee. I quickly wrapped it around my arm, then rushed over to Rei. "Here" I said handing them the other piece of my dress.

Emily took it and put it under Rei's back and put pressure on it.

"WATCH OUT!" Hilary said as other one of the man took a swing at me.

I ducked and swept my lags under him causing him to face on the floor, I head a clink, his gun slid on the floor, I leapt for it, I did a flip as my hand clasped around the butt of the gun. I cocked it and pointed at the man as he got up I wasted no time pulling the trigger, in a split second blood exploded from his chest as he fell to the floor.

I cocked the gun again and stood up, I looked around, Luce was fighting with her sword, A lot of the guys where knocked out, I couldn't see Tyson, Tala, or Kai.

I ran towards Luce and Just as I was going to shoot another intruder every thing went black.

**Third Person Point Of View**.

The one Kai called Jake smirked as he picked up Akari body and through her over his shoulder. Another man behind him had Kai over his shoulder. "Lets go we have what we want" He said as the men stopped their attack and vanished.

Luce took in deep breaths as she walked towards Jake. "Put her down" Luce hissed in a deadly voice her sword was at the ready.

"And you think that toy will stop me, please get with the times." He mocked as he turned around, Luce took this as her chance to through her sword at him, but the man side stepped and turned around.

"Well that was close" he mocked as he pointed his gun at her. "But not close enough" he added pulling the trigger. Luce turned and the bulled grazed her side. But she stayed down. "Hn" she heard him say as they walked out the room through the whole they made.

Luce jumped up and on her way grabbed her sword. "Luce" Max called as he leaned agents the wall clenching his arm.

Luce slightly turned her head and her body, as her sword lay still by her side "I''ll get them" she whispered as she turned back and ran through the whole in the wall.

_Go to this website to see a picture of Luce and Akari ( http/ shadowsoftheheart. piczo. com? preview y&g 13845152 &cr 6&r fm y ) take out the spaces._


	17. After Math

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****Chapter 17  
_After Math  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Luce ran into the parking lot, as she did a black car skidded pasted her knocking her to the ground. She wasted no time running after them, after a few minutes of running she stopped and spotted a motorcycle, she quickly jumped on it and took off after the car.

As she followed the car she heard signers in the distance, she sighed with a bit of releaife. _At least she knew the others well get medical help._ She through as she raced down rote 20 after the car.

For 20 minutes Luce tailed the car hoping at she can somehow save Akari and Kai. Then the worst happened just as she was going to take a turn someone from the car shot out the front tier of the bike. "Shit" Luce swore as the bike slid and she was through off the bike. Luce rolled on the ground and stopped when her back collided with a tree.

"AAA" Luce moaned as she rolled over on her stomach trying to fight the pain in her back.. With hazy vision Luce looked towards the rode but all she saw was a mangled bike and darkness. "Damn it" she swore as she put her hands flat on the ground and pushed herself up "A.. AAA" she screamed as a sharp pain shot through her back, she quickly lost all straight in her hands causing her to fall hard on the ground.

"D-damn" she swore as darkness over took her.

* * *

There was police, firemen, and paramedic at the BBA building. Several stretchers where rushed out of the ball room. The ones with minor injuries where sat in front the steps as emergency cures tended to there wounds.

But there where some who didn't sit so quietly.

"TYSON!" Hilary screamed as a police officer tried to keep her from reentering the building.

"Please Miss, clam down, the rescues cures will find him" he reassured her.

With tears streaming down her face she just looked at him with pleading eyes "No, I have to find him" she stressed as she broke free from him and ran for the building just as another stretcher was pulled out, this time with a very injured Tyson on it.

Hilary ran to his side and took his hand and rushed with the cure "Tyson" Hilary whispered as they went to the ambulance.

"Sorry only family member" The paramedic said.

"I'm his girlfriend!" she stressed as more tears ran down her face.

"All right" he said as he help her into the ambulance.

Over by the stairs stood Max, Emily, Tala, Eddy, Michael, Bryan, Spencer, and Lee who was comforting Mariha who was in a crying fit.

Max had his arm bandaged, Tala had small scraps on his hands and face, Eddy had a cut on his head, Michael's right arm was in a sling, Bryan and Spencer both had cuts on there arms and lags, Lee also had a cut on his head, Mariha was fin, her dress was dirty and her makeup was running doe her face from crying, but she had no physical injuries. Emily had a small cut on her back, and a few rips in her dress, but she was also fine.

"We should all get to the hospital" Max said as he watch another ambulance drive off.

"Do you think Luce is alright?" Emily asked with worry and concern in every word.

"I'm sure she's fine" Max said with reassurance, but he was trying to convince himself more then anything.

"Lets go, I'll drive" said Tala flicking his keys in the air "Spence, Bryn, Eddy, and Michael you stay here and try and get as much insight on this as you can, and get the others that aren't to seriously injured to dig up some information on this Jake guy, I have a bad feeling that Old Man Hiwatar is behind this" he added in a serious tone.

"Right" Spencer, Bryan, Eddy, and Michael said as they left.

"Lets go, my car is over here" Tala said as he walked towards a red mustang.

* * *

With a grown Luce opened her eyes,_ how long have I been out_ she wondered as she tried to again pushed herself up, but like last time a pain shot through her back, it wasn't as great as the last one but it was still very painful.

Luce fought through it and brought herself up her knees, she then fell back on her butt. She put her hand on her back and rubbed it, it was rough and when she brought her hand back she say tried blood on ger glove.

"Great" She mumbled as she lifted up her dress, to ravel her kneed high boots and a cell phone strapped onto her lower thie.

She unhooked her phone and flipped it up, she then pressed in a number. After a few second a deep cold voice answered. "Tala" Luce said trying to hold back the pain.

"Luce where are you, and how did you get my number?" he asked in a rush.

"Never mind that, I lost them, and I don't really know where I am, all I know is that I'm on the side of the rode on rote 20." She said in pain, her back was killing her and she was just moments from passing out again.

"I'll be there soon" he said clicking off the phone. Luce sighed and looked around her, it was to dark to tell where she was, and she was a good distance from the rode. With the last of her strength she lifted herself to her feet and forced herself to walk to the rode.

* * *

In the hospital waiting room Max, Emily, Lee, a hysterical Mariha and Tala who was talking on his phone away from others, sat and awaited news on their friends. Hilary was given a sedative to calm her, she was asleep in the emergency room.

"What are we going to do?" Max said as he undid his tie.

"I don't know, Luce said she lost them" Tala said walking over to the window as he turned off his cell phone. "She said she was on rote 20, I'm going to get her" he added with a glance at the others and walking towards the exit.

"How's Tyson?" Lee asked also undoing his tie.

"Last I check he was still out of it" Max answered taking a set. "But the doctor said he was in stable condition." he added as a nurse walked by. "I wonder if Luce is okay" he thought out loud as he folded his hands in his lap.

"I don't know" Lee answered also folding his hands in his lap. " How do you think Rei is doing, he's been in there a long time" Lee added looking down the white hall.

"I don't know" Max answered with his head down. "But he's strong, I know he'll pull through" Max added with a small smile.

"This is all Akari's fault" Mariha hissed as she looked up at Max with tears and makeup running down her face.

"What?" Max stressed almost jumping out of his seat.

"You heard me, if it wasn't for Akari then Rei wouldn't be fighting for his life right now!" Mariha yelled as more tears down her face.

Max's eyes harden as he glared at Mariha "If it wasn't for Rei Akari would be dead right now!" he hissed back

Mariha just froze she was shock at what Max said "I never thought about it that way" she mumbled as she put her head down.

Max turned his head away "No you didn't because as far as you're concerned Akari should have died!" he hissed as he stood up.

Mariha clench her dress as more tears ran down her face "That's not true" she whispered shaking her head.

Max walked passed her and over to the window and said "Then don't you dare put the blame on Akari, especially when we don't know where she is, or if she is even alive." Max said the last part more to himself as he looked out the window.

Emily walked over to Max and but a hand on his shoulder, Max turned his head and gave her a small smile. "Don't worry, Akari and Kai are both strong" she reassured him.

Max sighed and put his hand on hers and said "I know, but I'm still worried."

"We all are" she added leaning on his back.

* * *

Luce sat on the side of the rode, well more like lid on the side of the rode. She was in so much pain it hurt to sit up, and she was hoping that Tala would get there soon.

In her mind she was replaying the events, over and over again. But it always came out the same. As she lid on her side she could feel hot tears forming in her eyes. _This was not suppose to happen, we came her to start a new life, and Akari was finally trusting people, finally she had a peaceful life, but now, but now... _She thought as lights from a car came up the rode.

Luce pushed herself up as much as she could so that the driver Tala or not could see her. After a few seconds the car came to a stop in font of her, the door bursted open and Tala rushed over to her.

"What happened to you?' He asked as he carefully helped her up.

"I got thrown off the bike on was on and hit a tree, I think I fractured my back." Luce said with pain in every word.

"What bike?" Tala asked as he took her arm and put it around his shoulder.

"Not the time for that" Luce stressed as Tala helped her to the car. "We need to find Akari and Kai" she added as Tala opened the back door and helped her in.

"I know, but you need to go to the hospital first" he stressed as he shut the door and get in the driver seat.

* * *

The room was dark and damp it smelled of sweat and old blood. The only light that could be seen was that of the moon that reached through a small crack in the damp brick wall. Voices could be heard on the outside, but it was to muffled to make up what they where saying. In the corner of this dank room was the silhouette of a person.

Their hands where chained to the wall behind them, their head was down as in a deep sleep, their knees where under them and the dress that they wore was tore across the knee. Long hair in ruined curls hung down on their face hiding it and giving the looked that this person was eighter seriously injured or dead.


	18. Lost and Found

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****Chapter 18  
__****_Lost and Found  
_**By: _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

Luce sat in her living room with her head down, and her hands folded in her lap. It has been two days and so far they have found nothing, every lead that has come up has gone cold. The police are even finding it rather difficult in their search, and just like Luce and the others all their leads have went cold. 

Rei pulled through his surgery, and is now in stable condition, Tyson has woken up and is itching to get Kai and Akari back.

"There is only one place left that they could be" Tala said from his place by the window as he looked at Spencer and Bryan.

"Where?" Luce asked with hope in her voice.

"Russia" he said looking out the window

"Why do you say that?" Max asked form his place on the couch across from Luce.

"Because that's where Kai's and Akari's grandfather lives, I'm not sure where but I have a good idea" Tala answered turning his head back.

Luce's hands tighten as she lifted up her head "Akari use to have nightmares when she was young" "What's that got to do with this?" Spencer cut in. "Just listen" Luce snapped, Spencer nodded his head and everyone's atenchion was on Luce. "When Akari had these nightmares she always shouted something in Russian, and when ever I asked her what was wrong she again spoke in Russian, at the time I didn't know what it was until I asked her one day, she said it meant "You promised you never leave me" and "At Phoenix'" Luce looked up and sighed.

"I think I know where they are" Tala suddenly said "Kenny let me use your laptop" Tala added rushing over to Kenny.

"Umm.. Sure" Kenny said moving out of Tala's way.

"What do you want me to do hansom" Dizzy said.

"Can you pull up anything on Phoenix Hill Mansion in Russia" Tala asked as he click a few buttons.

"Sure thing" Dizzy said as the screen went blank and then a series of numbers started rolling on the screen.

"What's Phoenix Hill Mansion?" Luce asked walking over to Tala, wile she hid the pain in her back. In truth she did fractured her back, but she wasn't one to stay in the hospital and heal.

"Kai said it once at Addy, it wasn't really him talking to us or anything, it was more in a hated kid of why." Tala said as Luce sat next to him. "We where just after having a hard training session, and Kai had backed talked to Boris, this ended in Kai getting whipped, and as he was being whipped Kai said will spat 'Damn Phoenix Hill Mansion'" Tala finished as Dizzy finished her search.

"Phoenix Hill Mansion, is one of the oldest Mansion in Russian and it says that in 1991 it's sister Mansion, Twin Phoenix, was burned to the ground." Dizzy said as pictures flicked on the screen.

"That must have been Akari's house" Luce said as she looked at a picture of a burned old mansion.

"Where is it?" Tala asked as the picture flicked off and a map appeared he looked it over and smirk "That's just west from Addy" Tala said as he looked at the dot on the map.

"Do we take this to the police or go ourselves?" Lee asked crossing his arms.

"We go ourselves" Luce said as she looked around the room "If Mr. Hiwatari is as power as Tala says he is, more then likely he has police working for him." She added standing up, as she did a pain shot through her back, she flinched but shook it off. But this action didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Luce you will stay here with the girls, me and the others will go to Russia" Tala said in a stern voice.

Luce glared at him and said "No, I'm Akari guardian until she is 21, she is my responceibllity."

"Responcabillity or not your in no condition to go anywhere!" Tala snapped.

"Tala is right" Max said standing up "You in no condition to help in Russia, but you can help here, Tyson and Rei are still in the hospital, Hilary and Mariha are a mess, and Rei needs someone to tell him what has happen, they need you here." He added walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Luce sighed and said "Fine, but keep me filled in on new developments"

"Okay, now how do we get to Russia?" Max asked turning to the group.

Tala smirked and said "Don't worry about it, just get you stuff and meet me at the old air strip on rote 20, in 15 minutes"

"Right" everyone said and let the room, Tala walked passed Luce and stopped and stated" We'll get them back" ge gave her a glance and continued on his way out.

_

* * *

How could I let this happen, how could I have been so stupid, I can't believe I fell for his stupid trap like that. I feel like a couplet idiot. Now I'm going to lose everything again, I didn't think it was possible to lose what you love twice in one life time. Stupid! stupid! Me, how could I have been so blind, how could I been so, so , so , STUPID! Akari through as she struggled agents the metal chins. _

For the past two days Akari has been forced to watch as her brother as he got beat and force to beyblade for both their lives. The mastermind of all this, their grandfather, who, said that the only reason that he is keeping Akari around is for insurance. If she is around then he could get Kai to do anything he wanted, and if Kai did not do what he was told then she would be killed in front of him.

Tears streamed down her face as the metal cuffs cut in her wrist. She could feel the warm blood as it ran down her arm. She stopped when she realized that struggling was just hurting her more.

_Stupid, Stupid me, I should have been more careful, now the people that I care for are in the hospital, and I'm chained to a damn wall. Damn, damn_, "DAMN YOU TO HELL!" She screamed as her head snapped up.

"Now, Now Akari" Came a cold voice from outside as a door was opened and light streamed into the bark and dank room.

Akari turned her head away as her eyes stung to the sudden change of light.

"You're bleeding, tisk, tisk, tisk I told you that struggling was going to hurt you, just stay calm. If our Kai sees that your hurt he might turn on us, then we'll have to kill you" He said in a soft fake caring voice.

Akari turned her head back and glared at the tall man with ice blue eyes and black hair. "Spear me the drama Jake" she hissed as Jake moved closer to her.

Akari moved back so her back was touching the wall, Jake smirked as he bend down so he was eye level. "As soon as Kai is ours" he started as he out his hand on her face "I'm going to have some fun with you" he added lightly slapping her face and standing up.

"Bastard" she hissed as he left the cell.

"Names won't get you out of here" he called as he shut the door. Laughter was heard down the hall as he walked away.

Akari let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding and looked up, _Oh god if your there, do what your suppose to do and save Kai._ She looked down with hope that her prayer was heard as hot tears fell to the cold damp floor.

* * *

Luce sat in the waiting room of the hospital, she had gotten a call from Hilary 10 minutes ago saying that Rei had woken up and was asking for Akari. Hilary thought it would be best that Luce tell him what has happened. 

"You may go see him" a nurse with red hair said.

Luce nodded her head and got up, as she did she flinched with pain, again she shook it off and followed the nurse down the hall. After 2 minutes of walking they came to a door, the nurse opened it and stepped aside letting Luce in.

Luce walked into the room and shut the door, Rei was sat up in the bed, his face was pail and his hair was a mess.

She took a breath and walked over to him, "Hey" she said as she took a seat next to the bed.

"Hey" Rei said turning his head to her. "Where's Akari?" he asked in a weak voice.

Luce sighed and said "Rei listen, Akari is well" "She's what" Rei stressed cutting her off.

"Rei, Akari has been kidnapped along with Kai, we think it was their grandfather." Luce blurted out hoping Rei wouldn't passed out.

Rei lid there in shock as his hands tighten around the bed sheets. "How long?" he asked trying to hid his anger.

Luce looked away and said "Two days"

"TWO DAY!" he shouted but soon winched in pain.

"Calm down you'll hurt yourself" Luce stressed.

"How can I be calm when the girl I love and best friend are missing" he blurted out.

"The girl you love?" Luce question looking at Rei, who blush after realizing what he said.

"Well, umm... do you have any leads?" he said quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, Tala and the others are on their way to Russia as we speak. Tala believes that they are at their grandfather mansion" Luce answered with hope in her voice.

Rei sighed and looked at his hands as images of nights before came into his head.

* * *

"How much longer?" Max asked looking out the window. 

"2 hours at most" Tala answered as he put a bullet cartridge into his hand gun.

"Do you really think we need that?" Kenny asked as he typed on his computer.

Tala glance at him and said "We're going to break into a madman's house, which is probably heavily guarded with men, with guns."

Kenny looked over his laptop and said "Oh"

"Besides only me, Spencer and Bryan are going to the mansion, the rest of you will stay at my safe house." Tala stated putting his hand gun in a holder on his side.

"Why!" Max, Lee, Michael, and Eddy exclaimed.

Again Tala glance up and said "We need people on the outside, and do either on of you know how to use a gun?"

Salience

"Thought so" Tala answered loading another hand gun.

* * *

Kai sat at the edge of his bed cleaning his wounds. This reminded him to much of Addy, a place he never wanted to see or remember again. 

"Kai, Kai, Kai" Came a smug voice from the door way.

Kai glance up and glared at his visitor. "Go to hell Jake" he spat as he wrapped a bandaged around his right arm.

"Is that any way to treat a guest" He taunted as he walked over to Kai.

"You're no guest" Kai hissed as he put his shirt back on.

"I was just talking with your sister" Jake suddenly said putting Kai on guard "If you lay one hand on her you're a dead man" Kai hissed facing him was rage in his ruby-gray eyes.

Jake smirked stepped in front of Kai "To late" he stated with a wave of his hand.

Rage took over Kai as he jumped Jake and punched him in the face repeated times, and just as Kai was sure he was going to kill him, men bursted though the door and pulled Kai off of Jake.

Jake stood up and whipped the blood away form his mouth and said "Remember Kai you hold her life in your hands, and I can assure you that if you do that again, she will die"

Kai lunge for Jake but was held back by the men. "You're a dead man!" Kai yelled as Jake walked out of the room with a evil smirk planted on his twisted face.


	19. Breaking In

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****Chapter 19  
_Breaking In  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**Note:** _And for the awaited chapter, this chapter has some very graphic scenes, sorry but I balm CSI.. And I would like to thank **dark Alley** and**Kendo Baby** for the reviews, and of coursed everyone else who review in the past. And I want at least 2 reviews or no finally.. I mean it. ENJOY!_

* * *

'Drip, drip, drip, drip, drip' the sound of small beads of water hitting the floor echoed through the dark, damp, dank, and cold cell. Scratching sounds from the wind outside beat at the outer walls. In the corner with her head limp and her arms shacked in chains above her hand; Akari sat in a light sleep. Her once perfect two tune hair was now matted together was blood and sweat, moved ever so slightly as a slight breeze flowed across the cell from the carks in the walls.

Just hours ago a terrible storm blew in with heavy rains, harsh winds, and on occasion thunder and lighting.

"CRASH------BANG" came from the storm followed by a flash of lighting, but the only light that reached Akari was through a small whole, sending in the smallest amount of light. And since lighting only last for a second, as soon as the light appeared it was gone.

The sound of the thunder was enough how ever to awake Akari from her light sleep, she groaned as she lifted her head. She was tired in so many was and it showed on her pretty dirty face. She looked around her cell and swore when she realized that she was not dreaming. She shivered when the slight breeze blew across her. As her senses came back to her she hear the fury of the wind and the annoying sound of the dripping water.

"Damn it all" She sword as she pulled on her chains.

"Now what did I tell you about that?" came the fake kind voice of Jake as he opened the hidden door to the cell, like last time and times before it, Akari shielded her eyes from the sudden change in light.

"And what in almighty hell would make you think that I would listen to a son of a bitch like you" Akari snapped as she turned her head back towards the door and glared daggers at the smug man.

Jake shook his head and walked over to Akari as he said "I believe I already told you, Kai has already turned on us once because of you, now answer me this question" he stood in font of her now with a set of keys in his murderers hands.

Akari glared at him with hate and rage in her ruby-gray eyes, "No, but your still going to tell me, so what's the point" she hissed as Jake knelt down so he could see into her eyes.

"Good girl, now answer me this, do you want to die?" he taunted as he undid her chains and quickly put he hands behind her back and cuffed them again. Akari winched in pain as Jake roughly pulled her to her feet. "Well do you?" he asked again as his hot breath tickled Akari's neck, making her shiver in discuss.

"No at the moment" she spat back as she tried to break from his grip.

Jake roughly pulled her back and put his arm about her neck. Akari gasped for air as Jake whispered in her ear "Then I suggest you do as you're told" he took his arm down, Akari gasped for air as he pushed her forwards telling her it was time to go.

* * *

The plain made a rough landing as it landed on a privet air strip in Russia. While the young adults where up in the air a storm blew in, for the last 3 hours they where tossed around in heavy terublance. 

As the plain came to a stop our rescue team let out a heavy sigh, grateful that they landed on the ground in one peace.

Tala stood up and turned to the group "Listen and listen good, when me and others get Kai and Akari out of there be ready to get out of here, this isn't going to be easy." He said in his normal cold voice as he slung a black bag over his shoulder.

* * *

Rei lid in his hospital bed, images, worlds, and memory after memory running through his head, all of witch where of Akari. The fist day they met, the first time she talked to him, and the first time they went on a day date as Akari called it. The dance they shared, and the moment when their lips almost touch, and when he saw the gun pointed at Akari and the thought of losing her. 

Rei's hands closed around the bed sheets as Mariha walked in the room, Rei was grateful that she visited, but wish she would stay away all they same.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she took a seat next to his bed. A question that Rei wish would just disappear.

"The same as the last time you asked me" He said a little hears, maybe harsher then his meant.

Mariha was took back, but didn't say anything, she believe that Rei was like this because of his wound. But deep inside she knew he was worried sick about Akari.

As Mariha was going to speak again the door opened and in walked Luce with a laptop. Rei emeadiny sat up with a look of hope in his golden eyes.

"Any news" Rei asked as Luce sat on the other side of his bed.

"Some, they have just landed in Russia, they are at Tala safe house now." Luce stated opening her laptop. "I got a email from Kenny just a few minutes ago, I'm going to link our computers together so we can keep in contact at all times" she added typing like a madman on the keyboard.

* * *

Kai stood in the middle of a whit room, on the left wall was a window. Beyond that window Kai's grandfather stood was a twisted smile on his face. Jake stood to the left of him was Akari, who was chinned to a chair facing towards the window. 

Kai's grandfather turned away form the window and walked over to a panel board. "This will be the final test, if Kai can control the darkness then we'll have no more use for the girl." He spoke as his fingers flew across the different buttons and keys on the board.

Akari flinch as he spoke, she really didn't want to die, it wasn't that she was afraid of death, no, she was afeard of now doing all things she planned on doing, like going to Egypt, getting married and maybe even having kids, she wanted to see everything in the world, she waned to sky dive, dive deep into the ocean and see it's wonders, She wanted to live.

"When Kai controls this burst of darkness he'll be the untament weapon, and then we'll reunite him with Dark Dranzer. MOOWHAHAHAHA..." Their grandfather said ending with the evil laugh as her pressed on last button that read "DARKNESS".

_Kai be strong , if you don't, not only will you lose me, you'll also lose something mush more precious to you, your soul._ Akari though as the white room Kai was in started to fill with back lighting that had a red outline.

Treas started to form in Akari's eyes as the lighting started to get closer and closer to Kai, she struggled agents the chains that held her in the chair. "KAI!" she screamed as a bolt of the black red lighting struck him.

* * *

Tala stood outside the mansion with a shot gun in hand, Spencer and Bryan stool next to him. "Remember we don't stop, just keep shooting" Tala stated in a clam cold voice as he cocked his gun. 

Spencer and Bryan nodded as they both took out hand guns and cocked them.

* * *

"STOP IT, HE'LL DIE!" Akari screamed as Kai yelled in pain as the black lighting surrounded him. 

SMACK , Akari's head went to one side, her head was then roughly turned to the front, her eyes met the cold ice blue ones of Jake's.

"Shut your mouth" he hissed as another blood curdling scream was heard.

Akari's eyes widen as Jake put and hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming.

* * *

"They're in the mansion and are headed for the west wing" Kenny said as his face disappeared from the computer screen and a map of the mansion showed up. 

"Akari please be alright" Luce whispered as she watch three red dots more across the map on the screen.

"She's strong, I'm sure she'll be fine" Rei said as he put a heavy hand on Luce's shoulder.

Mariha sat with her head down, she know from Rei's voice that he was trying to reassure himself more then Luce.

* * *

Jake stood behind Akari with his hand over her mouth as she forced to watch her brother, her twin, absorbed in the back red lighting, his scream filled the room. Hot tears streamed down Akari's face _god damn it, I can't do anything but sit here and watch as my brother is he gets killed, it will take a miracle to save us now._ As just as she finished her though the room filled with a red flashing light and alarms started going off. 

"Well looks like we have visitors" Their grandfather said as he press a few button and a screen split into four parts appeared.

Akari felt like laughing with joy when she say Tala, Spencer and Bryan on the screens running towards them. _I knew someone would come for us. _She thought as her grandfather turned to her and said "Go take care of them Jake"

Jake took his hand away from Akari's mouth and stepped in front of her, he smirked as he pulled out some duck tap and put it across her mouth. "We don't want you to make any unwanted noise" he stated with smirk as he patter her cheek.

Jake then stood up and looked at the screen "Looks like your friends have come to play hero, but don't worry I'll give them one hell of a welcome." Jake said with a evil smirk as he walked out of the room.

Akari struggled agents the chains, hoping that somehow they would break, letting her save Kai. But that would take inhuman strength, something she didn't have.

"A...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kai's screamed as he put his hands to his head as the back red lighting started to spin around him. Akari looked on hin horror as Kai's eyes went back with a red outline.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ she screamed in her head as the lighting suddenly stopped,. Kai stood with his hands on his head his black eyes's scanned the room until they landed on Akari.

Tears streamed down her face, she could feel his pain, it was like nothing she had ever felt before, it felt like someone was ripping out her very heart and soul very slowly. As there eyes looked into each others it was like time stopped and all that there was, was her and Kai.

_Kai _she thought as her ruby-gray eyes looked into his now black and red eyes.

_Be strong Akari_, she hear in her head as the lighting suddenly wrapped its self around Kai. Akari's eyes widen as she looking into the darkness. _KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

* * *

Tala, Spencer, and Bryan ran though the halls of the mansion, red lights flashing as they went. The last set of guards they encountered had set of the alarm, so now it was shoot first and keep shooting. They had gotten their information about Kai's and Akari's whereabouts from one of the guards that really didn't want to die. 

"Well what do we have here?" came a cold amused voice.

Tala stopped causing Spencer and Bryan to stop as well. "Show yourself!" Tala demanded as he pulled out one of his hands guns and cocked it.

Form the shadows with amused and deadly blues eyes Jake appeared with a black hang gun that rested by his right side.

Tala hissed as he pointed his gun at him, "Get out of my way Jake" Spencer and Bryan also rased their guns with a scowl on their faces.

Jake gave a evil amused look and lifted his gun and rested it on his shoulder as he stated in a deadly amused voice "And why would I want to do that?"

Tala's finger tighten on the trigger "Because if you don't your brain will be the next hall decoration."

Jake gave a small chuckle and pointed his gun at Tala "Oh really?" he started as he moved his left hand and cocked his gun "You really believe you can kill me?" he asked tightening his finger on the trigger.

"It's three agent one, what do you think?" Bryan hissed pulling out another hand gun and holding it in his left hand.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk" Jake mocked as he waved his gun back are fourth. "You really don't get it, I don't have to do anything but keep you here for about one more minute and then your friend can deal with you" he added with a evil smirk.

Tala scowled and said "screw you" and pulled the trigger. Jake moved out of the way as the bullet grazed his left arm.

* * *

"Why did they stop?" Luce asked, it was getting dark out now, and just a few minutes ago a nurse came by and told Luce and Mariha that they had to go. Mariha left without a sound, Luce told the nurse to go craw in a whole some where, and that she wasn't going anywhere. Lets just say it ended with the nurse threatening to call the cops and Rei telling her that it was okay with him that Luce's stays. 

"It appears that someone has stopped them, and from the looks of the map I think they somehow tripped the alarms" Kenny stated over the computer.

"Damn" Luce swore as she bit her nails, a habit she had given up long ago.

Rei sat there with a clam look on his face, but that was all that was clam, on the inside he was freaking out, his mind was racing, and he couldn't stand the fact that he was sitting in a hospital bed doing nothing.

Rei's hands clenched the bed sheets as he watched as the reds dots on the screen started to jumping around. _Akari_

* * *

Tala did a back flip avoiding a rain of bullets that was fired at him. There's not many places where you can hid in a hall way. 

"Give up yet?" Jake teased as Tala landed crouched on the floor.

"No" Tala hissed as he stood up and pointed his gun at Jake. "But you should" Tala added with a smirk.

Jake founded and said "and why is that?"

Tala just smirked as he looked passed Jake, Jake gave him a confused looked and turned his head only to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. "Shit" Jake swore as he turned his head back to Tala. "Can't we talk about this?" he added with a nervous smile.

"Nothing to talk about" Tala answered as he pulled the trigger, the crashing sound of thunder ran through the hall as Jake head jerked back, blood and bone exploded from the back of his head and with a thud his body his the floor.

"Lets go" Tala order as he jumped over Jake's dead body.

* * *

Akari struggle agents the chains that head her in the chair, it has been 10 minutes since Kai was engulfed in the dark lighting, and Akari was terrified that he was either dead, or worst his soul was dead. 

"Don't worry Akari, Kai will be just as I hoped he will be" Her grandfather said in a evil voice.

Akari froze as she looked into the darkness, tears streaming down her face, _no, Kai, your strong, be strong _She thought as the darkness started to dissipate, it was like a cloud of smoke that was being push away by a light breeze of wind.

"Perfect" Her grandfather said as he move to the window, as he did the sound of running was heard and "we're taking them back, Sir"

Akari knew the voice she tried to turn her head, but the chains held her in place.

Mr. Hiwatari turned around with a smirk on his face "How nice of you to join us Tala" he spoke in a very calm manner.

"Cut the crap" Tala hissed as he rased his gun a the old man. "Spencer" he added tipping his head to Akari.

Spencer ran over to Akari, her eyes lit up when she saw him in front of her. First thing Spencer did was take the tap of her mouth in one quick movement.

"AA" Akari hissed as she stretch her mouth.

"Where's Kai?" Tala demanded as he cocked his gun, Mr. Hiwatari just smirked.

"He's behind the window, I don't know how to get in there, but you have to get Kai out before he loses his soul!" Akari rushed out as Spencer tried to get the chains off her.

Tala eye's harden when her head Akari's words, the worst has happened, their grandfather finally got Kai the why he wanted him. "Move old man" Tala hissed "and open that room" he added as his finger tighten on the trigger.

"It is to late" Mr. Hiwatari said turning back towards the window "I have him now" he added putting his old wrinkled hand on the window as the last of smoke started to swirled around Kai, still making him unseen to everyone.

"Fine" Tala said as he pulled the trigger twice. Akari flinched at the crashing sound of the gun going off, and the sound of cracking glass.

Mr. Hiwatari had jumped out of the way when Tala shot, but Tala was not aiming for the old man. Tala moved fast as he picked up a chair and as he approached the window he through at it, the sound of smashing glass was hear as the chair went through the window.

"Don't move Akari" Spencer said she he stood behind her.

"What are you going to do?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Just don't move" he said again as a gun shock was heard and Akari's hands fell to her side. She looked at her hands, the cuffs and the broken chain was still there but as long as she can move her hands she was happy.

Spencer then stepped in front of her, Akari moved her lags as far apart as the chain would aloud her. Spencer pointed his gun down and fired, the chins broke and Akari now had movement of her ams and lags again.

Tala stood by the broken window, something was telling him that going in wasn't such a smart idea.

Akari wasted no time getting out of the chair that she was just chain in and rushed to the broken window where Tala stood, just as she was going to jump through it Tala put out his arm and stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Akari hissed pushing his arm away.

"That black smoke, it's dangerous" Tala said in a cold voice.

"I don't care, Kai's in there, if we don't get him out he'll have no soul!" Akari stressed as she push Tala out of the way and jumped through the broken window.

"Damn it Akari" Tala hissed and jumped in after her, leaving him no choice but to follow. "Spencer ,Bryan ,stay here and watch the old man" he through back as he landed on the floor of the other room.

Akari ran to the center where she knew Kai was, Tala wasn't to far behind her, then everything stopped, and went quiet. Akari got a sudden chill, and stopped in her tracks, Tala stepped beside her also felling the strange chill in the air.

"Kai?" Akari whispered as she looked into the black smoke.Then a sudden bursted of air filled the room Akari and Tala covered their faces as the air blew around the room until all the smoke had disappear.

Akari and Tala took down their arms only to see Kai with head up looking at the ceiling. "Kai?" Akari said as she took a step towards him.

Kai didn't move, it was like he was in a trance "Kai? Are you alright?" Akari asked as she stood in front of him.

"Akari be careful" Tala warned as he also walked towards Kai.

"Kai it's me, Akari" she said as he reached out her hand, and just as she was going to touch his shoulder, Kai's head snapped down, and his hand quickly flew up and caught Akari's wrist. Akari was shocked as what she saw, and of what Kai did.

Akari was looking into blood red eyes with black outline. It was only for a second but long enough to know that the Kai she once knew wasn't this thing that was standing before her.

Kai then took his free hand and quickly punch Akari in the stomach sending her flaying back into Tala.

"Arr" Tala hissed as Akari was through into him. They flew a good 5 feet until Tala slid to a stop, Akari rolled off him and slowly got to her feet, her hand clenching her stomach. Tala swore as he stood up showing to sings of pain.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Akari screamed back into the other room.

Spencer had tied the old man to the chair, he laugh when he heard Akari yell at him. Bryan smack him across the face.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Akari yelled turning to the window.

"Kai is the perfect weapon, the perfect soldier, and the perfect beyblader, with Dark Dranzer no one will be able to stop him." He stated with a evil laugh.

"No, Kai isn't like that" Akari shot back as she walked towards Kai again, who just stood in the center of the room with a evil smirk planted on his face. Tala quickly stopped her and said "That isn't the same Kai you knew"

Akari glared at him and said a "He's still Kai, I can still feel him!" Tala swore under his breath as Akari pushed him away.

Tala quickly ran in font of her "Your going to get yourself killed" he hissed this time putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Kai would never!" She snapped back as she kicked Tala's feet from under him. He landed on the floor was a thud, and swore some more.

Akari ran over to Kai and stopped when she was again in front of him "Kai" she whispered as she looked into his now blood red eyes. Kai just gave her a evil smirk as his right hand twitched.

"Kai snapped out of it, it's me Akari, your sister, your twin!" She stressed as she again tried to reached out and touch him.

Kai watched her hand and with one quick movement he grabbed her wrist and leaving no time for her to be shocked he swung her around, throwing her across the room and into the wall.

Akari hit the wall hard, and hit the floor even harder as gravy kicked in and dropped her to the floor. She groaned in pain as she very slowly lifted herself to her feet. Blood ran down the said of her mouth form a split lip, using the back of her cuffed hand, and wiped the blood away.

Tala had enough of this, _Akari is going to get herself killed, can't she see that Kai isn't home anymore._ He though as he pulled out his hand gun.

"Who, or what, every the hell you are, I'm not letting you leave this room alive." Tala snapped rasing his gun.

Shock ran though Akari as her brain processed what Tala just said, _is he really going to kill him?_ Akari asked herself as Tala cocked his gun.

Kai again only gave a evil smirk and didn't moved from the center of the room. Akari leaned back onto the wall for support. She had to think of away to get Kai back.

Tala moved towards Kai he really didn't want to shoot him, in away Kai is a friend, Tala wasn't one to going shooting people he consider a friend.

Tala now stood less then 2 feet in front of Kai, a easy kill shot, and a very hard shot to dodge. "I'm sorry" Tala whispered pulling the trigger.

* * *

"What's happing Kenny?" Luce hissed, about 10 minutes ago the map of the mansion disappeared. 

"I don't know, but Spencer called in and told Max and Lee to get the car ready and head to the mansion, they didn't tell us anything else, but I heard a gun shot in the back around." Kenny said in a worried voice over the computer.

"ARRRR... I hate not know what's going on" Luce stressed as she pulled on her hair.

"You and me both" Kenny mumbled over the computer.

Rei's hands where now in fists on the bed, the waiting, the not know what's happening, the bits and pieces of information, was driving him crazy. And he had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach about this.

* * *

The crashing sound of a gun was heard throughout the room, Akari had closed her eyes when Tala pulled the trigger. Tears where steaming down her face. She didn't want to open her eyes, she didn't want to see her brother, her only family she had left, dead on the floor in a pool of his own blood. It was just too much for her to bear. 

"What the hell" She heard Tala say as something went crashing into the wall.

Akari snapped her eyes opened only too meet blood red ones. "Kai" she whispered as a sense of joy flowed over her.

But the joy didn't last, in a quick movement Kai took Akari by the neck and lifted her off the floor. Akari struggled agents his strong grip as she gasped for air. All the time her terrier filled eyes looked into the blood thirsty red eyes of her twin.

"K-Kai" she stumbled out between gasps. "S-stop" she added as she stopped struggling and put her hands on his arm. All the time here eyes never left his.

His grip tighten at her words, Akari let out a squeak in pain "re-re-mem-ber" she stumbled out between gasps of air. Kai let out a growl as he again tighten his grip on his twin. Again she squeaked in pain, and her hands tighten around Kai's arm.

"Y-your, pro-m-ise" she stumbled out, she could feel her body getting weaker, and soon she was going to pass out form lack of air.

"Promise" he said in a deep voice that wasn't his. "Y-yes" whispered with the last of her strength as darkness over took her. Her head slowly went down as her hand slip off her brothers arm.

Kai's eye flashed back to the normal color for a second just long enough for him to drop Akari to the floor. Pain shot through his head as lost memories filled his head.

_A crying girl ran up to him, she had a cut on her arm. "Kai" she cried as she hugged into him. "What happed Akari?" he asked pushing back the 3 year old. _

_She sniffed and said "I was at the swings the theses boys came over and push me down" she sniffed again and rubbed her face. _

_Kai put his hands on her shoulders and said "Don't worry Akari, their just jerks, bullies." _

The image faded to a back yard_, A boy with blond hair was lid next to a rock pond, a woman voice was heard, a woman with dark hair, a familiar woman. A boy with navy hair came into the back year, he was late._

_Then Another boy with dark long navy came into the bark year with a girl with two tone blue hair and ruby-gray eyes. _

"Akari" Kai said as the pain stopped and his eyes turned back to his normal color. Then a sharp pain shot through him as dark smoke shot out form his body. It was no pain he had every felt before. It only last seconds, but for Kai it was like it lasted a lift time.

When it was all over Kai dropped to the floor, his vison was hazy, nut not hazy enough for him not to notice Akari lifeless body in front of him. "A-Akari" he whispered as he crawled over to her. He reached out his hand to her and just as he was sure he was going to touch her face darkness over took him.

* * *

Tala slowly stood up and hid the pain that was going though his back. He looked across the room, his eye widen when he saw Kai's, and Akari's bodies lifeless on the floor. "Spencer, Bryan get out her and help me" Tala ordered as he ran to the twins. 

Spencer quickly knocked out the old man and him and Bryan jumped through the broken window and ran over to help Tala.

Tala checked Kai's pules, it was weak but it was still there, he then move to Akari, he placed two fingers on her neck, he sighed with her felt a very weak pules. They where both still alive, but just barely.

"Lets get out of here" Tala said as he picked up Akari bridal stile.

Spencer bent down and picked Kai up firemen stile. They looked at each other then nodded, it was time to go home,


	20. What Happened?

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****Chapter 20  
_What Happened?  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**Note:**_ I said last time that if I didn't get two review then I wasn't going to give you the finally. And that still stands, I only got one, this is then Finally, but it's coming sooner then you all my think. Over 3000 people have red this story but only a few have reviewed, it's not that hard. I just want two... :(... _

_

* * *

Kai stood in the middle of a whit room, on the left wall was a window. Beyond that window Kai's grandfather stood was a twisted smile on his face. Jake stood to the left of him was Akari, who was chinned to a chair facing towards the window. _

_Kai be strong , if you don't, **not only will you lose me, you'll also lose something mush more precious to you, your soul**. Akari though as the white room Kai was in started to fill with back lighting that had a red outline. _

_Treas started to form in Akari's eyes as the lighting started to get closer and closer to Kai, she struggled agents the chains that held her in the chair. "KAI!" she screamed as a bolt of the black red lighting struck him_

_The darkness started to dissipate, it was like a cloud of smoke that was being push away by a light breeze of wind. "Perfect" Her grandfather said as he move to the window, as he did the sound of running was heard and "we're taking them back, Sir"_

_Kai it's me, Akari" she said as he reached out her hand, and just as she was going to touch his shoulder, Kai's head snapped down, and his hand quickly flew up and caught Akari's wrist_

_The crashing sound of a gun was heard throughout the room, Akari had closed her eyes when Tala pulled the trigger. _

_in a quick movement Kai took Akari by the neck and lifted her off the floor. Akari struggled agents his strong grip as she gasped for air. All the time her terrier filled eyes looked into the blood thirsty red eyes of her twin. _

"_Promise" he said in a deep voice that wasn't his. "Y-yes" she whispered with the last of her strength as darkness over took her. Her head slowly went down as her hands slip off her brothers arm_

_Kai_

Gasp... Akari sat forward, her vision was hazy, and she didn't know where she was. She looked at her arms, they where bandage from the wrist up, she was in a bed, with whit sheets. She then looked around the room as her vision started to come back to her.

She saw many different types of flowers, that stood out in the white room, she looked to her left and saw monteros. "I'm in a Hospital" she whispered and looked around agin.

"But how" she mumbled as again looked at her bandage arms. "What happened to me?" she whispered as she lid back in her bed.

"You don't remember?" came a strange voice.

Akari sat up and looked at the door, there a man stood with light brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing a whit trench cote and was holding a clip board in his hands.

"Not really" Akari answered as the man walked over to her. "Who are you?" she added with a confused look.

"I'm Dr. Lotter, and from what I got from your friend you where in a terrible fight, but what I found when I got your test back and from your injuries you where in more then just a fight." The Doctor said as he check her monteros.

"Fight?" Akari whispered as images of black lighting, and the sound of gun shots filled her head. She shoot it off and looked at the Doctor, who was looking at her with great interest.

"Did you remember something?" he asked writing something down on the clip board.

Akari put her hand to her head and said with a slight smirk "Nothing to important"

The doctor shook his head and said "Your friends are in the waiting room, would you like to see one of them?"

Akari lid back in her bed and said "Only one?"

"Yes, in your current condition only one for the time being." He answered walking over to the door.

"Luce" Akari said without thinking "She's my guardian" she added putting her hand to her head, she coll feel a slight headache coming on.

"Okay" The doctor said as he walked out of the room leaving Akari to her thoughts.

"Black lighting?" she question as she looked up at the white ceiling. _What in flaming hell happened, why can't I remember, the last thing I remember is dancing with Rei. Then, then, damn it all, stupid brain. _She babbled in her head as she tried to make sense of what happened to her.

* * *

Luce sat with her hands folded in her lap, Rei sat to the left of her, while Max sat on the right of her. Tala, Spencer, and Bryan sat across from them, Tyson sat next to Max, and of course Hilary was next to Tyson. 

"It's been 6 days" Luce muttered to herself.

Tala glanced at her, true it has been 6 days since they had brought Kai and Akari back. Kai had to be rushed into emergencysurgery Akari was given several CAT scans, and EEG's to make sure she wasn't brain damaged.

"Luce Hogo" Came the Doctor breaking everyone from their train of thought.

Luce snapped her head up and looked at the Doctor with hope in her dark eyes. "Yes" she said as she stood up.

"Akari is awake and asked to see you" The Doctor said with a smile.

Luce almost feel to the floor with overjoyment, her lags felt week, and she couldn't help but let tears of joy stream down her face. She wasn't the only one overjoyed that Akari had woken up, Rei was overwhelming with joy and happiness, Hilary hugged into Tyson and let tears fall form her eyes, Max had jumped out of his seat. Tala well he just smirked, Spencer get out a breath, so did Bryan.

"She's okay" Luce exclaimed with joy

"Yes, but she seems to have lost any memory surrounding what happened." The Doctor reported.

Luce smirked and said "Oh don't worry she'll be fine"

**

* * *

**

Akari's Point Of View

"Stupid brain" I mutter under my breath, as nurse that was in room watering the flowers looked at me like I was crazy.

I put my hands behind my head and glaze at her with a what-are-you-looking-at tint in my eyes. The nurse quickly looked away and continued what she was doing.

I let out a bored sigh, being in the hospital isn't my favorite thing in the world to do, the last time I had to stay in the hospital I was 14, I was skiing and some jerk crossed over my skis, I went head over heals and rolled the rest of the way down the trail, and it was a black daimon trail make the best it. I ended up with a concussion, and a broken caller bone

"AKARI!" screamed a very happy Luce as she burst through the door and jumped me.

"OOF.." I breathed out as I tried to push the 21 year-old off me.

"I was worried sick about you, I'm so happy you didn't die" she rushed out as she hugged into me, and it wasn't one of those hey-your-okay hugs, it like a 10 tung brick just landed on me.

"I will be dead if you don't let me go" I hissed at her, a red tint came across her cheeks as she let me go.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she sat next to my bead.

I took several breath and looked at her, "So what happened to me?" I asked giving her If-you-lie-I'll-know-and-kill-you look.

"So you don't remember any of it?" Luce asked in a serious tone, damn that's means something really big happened.

"I wouldn't ask if I did" I through back crossing my arms.

"What's the last thing you remember?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"Dancing with Rei, and well.. Ya.." I mumbled, I could feel my face getting quit red.

Luce smirked "Your blushing" she teased

"No it's just hot in here" I said in my defense

"Right, the only thing that is the least be hot was yours and Rei's dance" She teased as she stuck up her pinky finger. (1)

I batter her hand away and said "Shut it, so tell me what happened already"

"Try and remember" Luce said with a sigh

I lid back and closed my eyes, all I keep seeing is black lighting, and the sound of a gun shots, there was just something about it that gave me the chills.

"Black lighting, and gun shots" I said still with my eyes closed.

"Fauces on that" she said in a smooth voice.

"I'll try" I mumbled as I contracted on the black lighting. For several minutes all I saw was the black lighting dancing around, it looked to have a red outline something I didn't notice at first. But there was something familiar about it, like I have seen it before. Then it stopped, everything changed, the lighting disappeared and I was standing back in the ball room.

It was like I as watching a movie, I could see myself dancing with Rei, Luce was right it was hot. I watch as our lips almost touched and then BANG! The everything started to go in fast forward mode. Images after images flew by me, then it stopped and I saw Kai.

My eye flew open as I sat up in the hospital bed "Kai" I whispered as I looked at Luce "Where's Kai?" I added in a higher voice, It was like I didn't know who he was until now.

Luce put her head down and said "Kei is still unconscious"

I put my hand to my head and said "I remember what happened" I stated in a greave tone.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Tala told me what happened." Luce stated pulling me into a hug.

"I want to see Kai" I demanded pulling away form her.

"You just woke up yourself, I don't think you should be up walking around" Luce stated like a mother would.

"Rei" I suddenly said another memory came to me "Is Rei alright?" I rushed out as the image of him on the floor filled my head.

"Yes, he made a full recovery" Luce said with a smile.

I gave a sighed of relief, then something else hit me, If Rei made a full recovery, "how long have I been in here?" I asked finishing my thought out loud.

"Six days" Luce said looking at me in the eyes.

I sat there and looked at my hands, I then put my right hand to my neck, as I remember what Kai almost did. "Six days, not as long as I thought" I mumbled taking my hand down.

"Rei was really worried about you?" Luce suddenly said, making me blush yet again.

"Oh, ummm, well, will you look at the time, I really should be getting some sleep" I said in a rush and just like to prove a point the same nurse that was watering the flowers walked in.

"Visiting hours are over Ms Hogo." The nurse said in a kind voice.

Luce sighed and said "Okay, but I'll be back tomorrow" Luce then gave me and hug and a kiss on the cheek. I waved to her as she left, the nurse winked at me then shut the door.

I lid back in my bed, _I really want to see Kai, if his here then he has to be better. Tomorrow_. I thought as my eyes went heavy and darkness over took me.

* * *

Luce walked down the hall and stopped when she came to a familiar door, she has stopped here every day since they have been back. But she could never go in, no matter how much she pushed herself she couldn't go in, she couldn't see "Kai" she whispered as he put her hand on the door. 

"You my see him if you wish" came the kind voice of Doctor Lotter.

Luce jumped and turned around "I couldn't, Akari should be the first to see him" she whispered as if someone would hear her.

The Doctor smiled and said "I'm sure Akari would understand, and I'm sure Kai would like it if someone visited him. Even if he is not conscious."

A light shade of red came across her face "I..." she started put was cut off by the good Doctor "I believe that even if the person is unconscious they can still her you, and it gives them the willpower to wake up." He walked over to the door "no one likes to be alone, not even a old wolf like Kai" he added as he opened the door.

Luce just look at him as the door opened "How did you..." she stopped when she saw Kai laying there in the hospital bed. It looked so voneralable, not the Kai she knew.

"That he is a lone wolf, my son is a beyblade fan, Kai is he favorite." He Doctor stated walking into the room.

Luce followed him but stood at a distance form the bed. The good doctor check Kai's monteros, then looked over at Luce and said. "Kai has been through a terrible trauma. By rights he should have woken up 3 days ago. All his vitals are normal, it like he doesn't want to wake up"

Luce walked over to his bed, "he looks different" he whispered looking over his face.

"We washed off his face paint" The Doctor said as he walked to the door "I'll be back in 10 minutes" he added walking out the door and shutting it.

"Kai" Luce whispered as she put her hand on his cheek, he felt warm. "I know what happened and I'm so mad at you, but at the same time I'm scared for you, worried for you. Akari is fine, and she isn't made at you." Luce whispered taking her hand away.

"It's alright to wake up, no one is going to blame you for anything" she whispered in a sad voice as she took his hand.

"You know Kai" she said with a slight chuckled "That day when came to my training room, and we had our little fight. I only did it because I wanted to show you that I wasn't weak." She took his hand up and kissed it "and when you kissed me, I was so confused, but I'm not anymore" she whispered just as the door opened.

"Time to go" The Doctor said. Luce put Kai's hand down and leaned over and kiss him on the cheek. "It's time to wake up" she added looking at his face.

* * *

1. In the Japanese couture when someone sticks up there pinky finger it means significant other. 


	21. It’s Time to Wake Up

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
****Chapter 21  
_It's Time to Wake Up.  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**Note:** _THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!.. and WE HIT OVER 4000 HITS...WOTWHOOOO.. And I'm sorry that wait, work is a pain..._

* * *

"How was she?" Rei asked taking a sip of his tee.

"Same old, same old." Luce said with a smile as Tyson entered the room.

"I was thinking..." "You think?" Tala stated cutting him off. Chuckles was heard throughout the room. "Haha, Tala, but listen, the Canadian Thanksgiving is next week, and I was thanking we should have a big dinner..." "People usually do that on thanksgiving" Max stated putting his feet until on coffee table. "Not you to Max" Tyson winded.

Max smirked and said "Sorry Tyson but you kind of bring it on yourself"

"Go on Tyson" Luce said with a smile. (I'm not sure if they celebrate Thanksgiving in Japan, but in this story they don't.)

"Well we don't celebrate thanksgiving here, and we can use it to have a welcome home party." Tyson said with a smile.

"That's a great idea Tyson" Luce stated "Akari loves Thanksgiving, and it will be a great treat for all of you, I'm going to make some phone calls" Luce mumbled the last part as she left the room.

"You know Luce has been acting kind of strange since we got back" Max said looking at the door where Luce had just walked through.

"How so?" Tyson asked sitting next to Hilary.

"Well since we left the hospital she had been in a daze like state. But in a good why" Max stated putting his hands behind his head.

"She probably still overwhelmed that Akari had woken up" Rei stated sitting up.

"True" Max said looking over at Tala.

"What?" Tala snapped

"Well you have been a bit to quite, what are your thoughts on this?" Max asked with a slight smirk.

"That's non of your concern" Tala said with a amused smirk.

* * *

Darkness, that's all I can see. But that isn't the problem, the dark has never brother me, for most if not all my life I have been in the dark, physically and emotionally. It's this eerie salience that's around me, it's like something is missing and you know what it is but can't get it out.

And then there's this stabbing feeling in my heart and soul, the feeling of being alone, not just the along when no one is around, but the stabbing alone when something is missing from your life, and no matter what you do nothing seems to fill that void.

I can't remember much from that few days, but I keep seeing her face, her body lying lifeless in front of me, and the feeling of guilt that is overtaking me, that fact that I did that to her, and I could do nothing to stop it. In the end instead of me saving her, she saved me.

"_he looks different"_ a female voice echoed through my darkness.

"_Kai"_

I know her voice quite well, I know her, but I can't put a name to her. For the past god only knows how long I have been hearing her voice. The first time I swear I could feel someone around me, I heard her words, I felt her words but I can't seen to understand them.

"_I know what happened and I'm so mad at you, but at the same time I'm scared for you, worried for you. Akari is fine, and she isn't made at you." _

"I know" I whispered back to the voice, like I have spoken to her thousands of times.

"_It's alright to wake up, no one is going to blame you for anything" _

"But I am awake" I answered back with annoyance in my voice. Why can't she see that I'm fully awake?

"_You know Kai"_ she said with a pause, like she has done so many times. "_That day when you came to my training room, and we had our little fight. I only did it because I wanted to show you that I wasn't weak._" again a pause, and when this first happened it felt like someone took my hand. _"and when you kissed me, I was so confused, but I'm not anymore" _

"Confused" I repeated as I search my head for the answer I have been looking for, who was she, I know her, I know I do. But why can't I remember her name. I can remember all my friends, and "Akari" I said out loud as my voice echoed thought my darkness. I looked at my hands, my blood stained hands. He made me do so many things, so many horrible things, but the worst was the darkness. That ever power that over took me, and made me turn on the only family I have left, he made me turn on her. "My sisters" I whispered.

Then like someone turning on a light my darkness faded on there stood someone, I don't know who, there was two, the second one walked over to me and as she walked the light faded and I could see her face. She was smiling and held up a Beyblade, her ruby-gray eyes twinkled with happiness, she move a strand of her two toned blue hair out of her face and winked at me.

"Akari" I whispered as she shook her head then turned her head to the other person who was standing in the blinding light, a light that I can never enter. Akari looked back at with a smile and nodded her head.

There is always someone with her, someone to protect her when I couldn't, someone to show her that loving was okay, and that people are people not matter where go, good and bad. Someone to treat her like a sister where I never could.

"Who?" I wonder out loud as Akari gave me a knowing look, like she knew what was going on, like she planed it all, like she was letting me know that it was okay.

"Okay for what?" I wondered as again everything disappeared and again darkness was my only friend.

"For what?" I mumbled as I stood in my darkness with just my thoughts and memories to comfort me. "Who?' I wondered as I search me brain for an answer.

Something warm yet sweet touch my face _"It's time to wake up" _

line...

Ruby-gray eye's snapped opened, his eye's quickly scanned the room as he sat up. _Whit walls, and flowers, and is that a heart montero? _He thought as he gaze came to his hands.

"You're finally awake" came a unfamiliar voice from his left.

Kai turned his head to his quest and eyed him in a untrustworthy way. The man was wearing a white trench cote, in his hand he held a clip board. His green eyes smiled at him with some amusement as he took a pen down from his right ear moving some of his black hair in the process.

"Who are you?" Kai demeaned eyeing the man with a cold glare.

"I'm Dr. Lotter" he said with a smile as he approached Kai's bed. Kai eyed the good Doctor, as he checked the heart montero.

"Do you remember what happened?" The Doctor asked as he marked something down in his clip board

Kai sat there and looked at his hands as flash of what happened slipped into his mind, anger over took him when the image of Akari's lifeless body flashed in his head. He quickly jumped out of bed and took the good Doctor by the caller of his lab coat.

"Where's Akari?" Kai snapped in a deadly manner.

Fear flashed in the good Doctors eyes but soon as it was there it was gone, the good doctor simply took his hands and put them on Kai's arms. As he did this, Akari in a similar position flashed in his mine. To shocked to think Kai dropped the good Doctor and sat on his bed all the while looking at his hands.

Dr. Lotter strengthen out his coat and said "Akari's room is just down the hall but she is asleep right now, considering it's 3 O'clock in the morning."

Kai gave a cold glare to the Doctor that sent a chill down him. "Is she alright?" Kai asked looking back down at his hands.

"She made a full recovery, actually she just woke up yesterday." Lotter said with a smile "Now" he added taking a chair and pulling it over to the bed where he sat down. "What happened to you and your sister. Your friends told us that you two where in a accident, but your injuries tell a different story."

Kai looked up at the Doctor and glared "It's not for you to know" he said in a cold voice "Now let me see my sister" he added in a even more colder voice.

"Like I said it's 3 O'clock in the morning, she is asleep" The good Doctor answered getting put out of the chair. "You should rest as well, you may see your sister in the morning" he added walking to the other side of the bed.

Kai through his lags back on the bed and lib back "fine" he muttered as he put this hands behind his head. The Doctor smiled at him and said "Get some rest"

Kai rolled his eyes as the good doctor walked out of his room. "Rest, how can you rest when you almost killed your sister" Kai mutter as he sat up in his bed and looked at his hands.


	22. Happy Days

Note: _**SORRY SORRY SPRRY! Work got me consumed, I work 9-5 and when i get home i just eat and sleep. But I have been working on the last chapters little by little, I got the next one almost done. And I got the weekend off, so i should have it up sometime tomorrow. Sorry again... :(**_

**

* * *

**

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
Chapter 22  
****_Happy Days.  
_By: **_ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes, it was morning and sunlight was picking through the window.

I have been awake for the past hour, I just didn't want to get up just yet, and there isn't really anywhere you can go when you're confide to a hospital bed. Hopefully after the doctor does some test on me I can go.

"Good morning Akari" said a kind cheery voice for the door way, I sighed and said "Good morning Jen"

Jen is a nurse, my nurse to be more accurate. "How are you this morning?" She said as she walked over to my bed.

"Just peachy" I mumbled as I crossed my arms, but to tell the truth I was feeling rather happy, and relaxed, I always do when every she's around, and her dark blue hair and gray eyes seem familiar to me, I don't know why though.

"That's wonderful" She said with way to big of a smile, I just raised a eye brow at her as she took my hands "because I got some good news for you" she added pulling me out of my bed.

"What's that" I asked as I winched from pain, when she pulled me my IV got caught, those things hurt.

* * *

Luce smiled as she got out of bed and walked to her window, the late autumn sun was bright as she opened her window and let the cool morning air surround her. Her long dark hair danced in the breeze, taking a deep breath she smiled _today is going to be a good day _

* * *

Kai sat up in his bed sometime last night he had fallen asleep, much to his surprised. The doctor was in just a few minutes ago and told him that when Akari wakes up he will send for her. Kai sighed, Akari isn't what you call a morning person. 

Kai put his lags over the sided of the bed and took his jacket off the side table next to his bed, also last night Kai decided that he didn't want to be dressed in a hospital gown, so he changed into his normal clothes, and also being the good boy he is, he also decided that he didn't want to be hooked up to the mentors anymore. When the good doctor had come in that morning he gave Kai a speech about how it's important that he didn't touch the hospital equipment.

_Screw this_ Kai thought as he stood up and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?" I winged as my nurse pushed me down the hall in a weal chair. Don't get me wrong I'm perfectly capable of walking, it's just I don't really want to be walking around in a hospital gown. They at least could put a better back on them. 

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise" she said in a cheery voice as we came to a door with the number 103 on it. "No would it?' she added just as the door opened.

My mouth hit the floor and my heart skipped a beat, I didn't even know I moved when I jumped up and screamed "KAI!" I flew into his arms, and hugged him tight.

"It's really you.." I mumbled as I looked up at him with teary eyes.

* * *

Luce got out of her car carrying some whit and red roses, she smiled as she walked towards the hospital doors. She couldn't wait to tell Akari that they will be celebrating Thanksgiving with everyone. She was also going to tell her that after the doctors run their final test she we be able to go home. 

As this thought crossed her mind her smile faded a bit when she thought of Kai. He still wasn't awake yet (or so she thinks.. Hehe..) _I just hope he wakes up soon _she thought as she opened the hospital door.

* * *

"Akari?" Kai said in shock as Akari looked up at him with teary eyes. 

They stood their looking at each other, it was like the first time they met in so many years, when it was only a week or so.

"I'll just leave you two alone" The nurse said with a smile as she took the wheelchair and left.

"Are you alright?" Akari asked as a single tear ran down her cheek.

Kai sighed as happy sigh and whipped the tear away and said "That's what I should be asking you"

Akari smiled then said "Can we go inside, I'm all for standing in the door way but there's no back on this damn thing" she chuckle as she finished.

Kai also chuckled at her random comment, he let her go, Akari ran over to Kai's bed and sat down as Kai shut the door.

* * *

Luce walked to the front desk and said to a nurse with bark blue hair and gray eyes "Hi, I'm here to see Akari" 

The nurse smiled at her and said "Just you today?"

Luce smiled and said "Yes, our friends are planing a party for her and her brother." _when he wakes up_ she through the last past with a sad smile.

"You know where her room is, and if you need anything just call" The nurse said as she wrote something down.

"Okay" Luce said with a smile as she walked towards Akari room, not knowing that in fact Akari was in Kai's room.

* * *

Kai turned to his sister with a guilt struck eyes and said "Akari I'm sorry for what I did, I'll understand if you hate me." 

Akari blink and looked at him, then after a few seconds she started to laugh.. "AHAHAH... Kai don't be silly, I don't hate you, I could never. It wasn't you." She said the last part soft and stern.

Kai gave a light smile and walked over to the bed and sat next to Akari. "I'm still sorry" he said after a few seconds.

Akari smile and said "Don't worry about it, I'm sorry to" she suddenly said looking at him.

Kai gave her a confused look and said "What for?"

Akari sighed and said "If it wasn't for me then, that son of a bitch would never have been able to control you like that"

Kai suddenly pulled Akari into a hug, witch was very un-Kai like, and said "Nothing is your fault, and I'm sure that if you weren't around he would have taken one of my er.." Kai hesitated "Friends.."

Akari pulled back form Kai and started to laugh, Kai also couldn't help but laugh, that was the first time he had ever referred to his team-mats as friends, and he hesitated to said it then.

* * *

Luce walked down the hall towards Akari room. As she walked she could hear muffled laughter, she was a bit confused for one, it sound strangely sounded like Akari, and second it was coming form Kai's room. 

Her heart stopped when she stopped in front of his door, _could he have woken up sometime last night? _She thought as she slowly put her hand on the door knob. She hesitated, did she really want to see Kai so soon?.

She shook her head _Oh grew up Luce _she snapped at herself as she turned the knob and pushed open the door.

* * *

Akari and Kai sat laughing, this was actually the first time Akari has hear her brother laugh since they where kids. And that was a vagi memory. 

Suddenly the door swung open, Akari and Kai stopped laughing and looked at the door, well more who was standing in the door way. Akari smiled and gave a slight wave. Kai just looked at her with a shocked expression on his face.

"Luce?" he mumbled in question as she stood in the door was with a shock yet happy expression on her face, in her arms whit and red roses. In seconds the flowers hit he floor and Luce was in Kai's arms, tears of joy streaming down her face.

"You're finally awake" she mumbled between tears.

Kai didn't know what to do, he really wasn't expecting Luce, of all people, to through herself into _his_ arms. Akari getting annoyed by her brothers lack of not doing anything, she elbowed him and mouth, _-hug her back you idiot- _

Kai gave her a playful glare and did something that shocked both Luce and Akari, instead of giving Luce a hug, he put his hand under her chin where he lifted her head and kissed her. Akari just gawked at them, what got her even more was that Luce didn't nothing to stop him. _Did I miss something? _Akari asked herself as Kai pulled away from Luce and said in a sweet voice that she didn't even think he had "It was your fault."

Luce let more tears of joy fall from her eyes as she gave another joyful hug. Akari's right eye twitched as she said "Can someone please fill me in?"

Luce pulled back when hearing Akari's voice, her face went redder then a tomato. "A-Akari" she mumbled as he put her hands over her face from embarrassment. Akari smirked and crossed her arms, she then looked at her brother and said "Spill"

Kai shrugged and said "Like I said it was all Luce's fault"

Luce's red embarrassed face soon to red angry face as she stood up and said "I'll my fault, you where the one who kiss me first, in the training room and here"

"You had it coming" Kai said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

Just as Luce was going to lay into him Akari stood up and said "HOLD IT... You mean to tell me he kiss you on a different occasion, and you didn't tell me?"

Luce gave a nervous laugh and said "Ummm.. will, I didn't tell anyone..."

Akari crossed her arms and mumbled "Not like you have anyone else to tell"

"Akar---" Luce started "There you are Akari, I have been looking for you for the passed hour." Said Dr. Lotter as he walked into the room.

Akari gave him a confused look and said "really, will Jen, the nurse that's always around my room, took me here"

Dr. Lotter raised a eye brow at her and said "Jen, I don't recall having a nurse named Jen looking after you."

Akari gave him a even more confused look and said "You know the one with a long bark blue hair and really soft gray eyes."

"We don't have anyone on staff that fits that description, and how did you get in here?" he asked turning to Luce "Visiting hours don't started till 10" he added giving her a displeased look.

Luce put her hands up in deface and said "The same nurse told me that I could."

The Doctor gave her a confused look and said "That can't be, as I said before, we do not have a nurse on our staff that fits that description."

"Well maybe she's new" Akari suggested hoping that she wasn't gone crazy, _wait _Akari through as she looked at Kai "Kai saw her two, just as we came to the door Kai opened it, remember Kai?"

Kai put his hand on his chin and said "Yes there was some familiar about her"

"See all three of us can't be crazy" Akari stated waving her hands in the air.

The good doctor smiled and said "You're right, it could just be a over sight. Luce you're going to have to leave until I'm finished with these two, then when the final test of done you two may leave."


	23. Finally

**Note: THE STORY HIT OVER 5000 HITS!**

**

* * *

**

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
Chapter 23  
****_Finally  
_By:**_ ShadowsOfTheHeart_

**

* * *

**

It has been almost a week since me and Kai where let out of the Hospital. And what a week it has been. When Luce told me that we where going to celebrate Thanksgiving, I was bouncing off walls for days, and not only Thanksgiving but a Newfoundland stile Thanksgiving.

Me and Rei have became very close over the past few days, when I first came home he pulled me into a breath taking hug, wellthat is until Kai gave himthe evil over protective brother eye. But that didn't stop Rei from taking me out for ice cream, to the park, and out for lunch.

Speaking of Kai, ever since the Hospital thing with him and Luce, they tend to, how would you put it, "disappear" for about a hour or so. Kai would always come back first, looking flushed I might add, I really don't what to know what these to are doing. And no one besides me knows about there, well, relationship, well I think it's a relationship any ways. And I have been sworn to secrecy by both of them.

I have been doing the twin thing for the past week and started to dress like Kai, well more like I stole some of his cloths and altered them to fit me. So except for the long hair, breast, curvy body, and lack of face paint, I look like Kai, for the most part anyways.

When ever someone asks why we dress alike Kai just says and I quot "she's just going through a faze she'll get over it soon... I hope."

But what's got me all in a fuss is that, well I did more checking on that nurse called Jen, well it turns out that Dr. Lotter was right. The Hospital doesn't have a woman working there named Jen or anyone with dark blue hair and gray eyes. You think I would be freaking out, right, well there's the thing, I'm not, the woman never gave off any sense of danger, I actually felt safe around her.

"Good morning people!" I stated as I walked into the training room in Tyson Dojo ".HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" I added in a excited tone as I slid across the floor.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Max and Tyson said, then Tyson thought for a moment and said as he walked over to me "Morning, It's 1 O'clockin the afternoon, where have you been all day?"

"Oh no where important, and why the sudden concern?" I asked as I leaned in with a suspicious look my eyes.

Tyson put his hands put and looked around like a mad man as he said "oh,.. no reason.. eheh.. "

I eye him then shrugged as I walked over to Max who was playing PS2, "You know video gams will rot your mind" I stated sitting next to him.

Max looked up at me and said "Yea, and I suppose it wasn't you who was playing Kingdom hearts for 5 hours straight yesterday?"

I fell over in a anime fall fashion with my lag twitching in the air. "Good After noon everyone, and Happy Thanksgiving" came a cheery voice that could only belong to Hilary, you know to tell the truth she doesn't get on my nervous that much any more, and she doesn't give me the evil eye when ever I talk to Tyson any more.

I sat up and looked at her, she was carrying two large size bags, that I might add, where stuffed with what, I really don't know. "Happy Thanksgiving" we all said at the same time.

"What's in the bags?" I asked getting up and walking over to her. "Hummm?" I added looking at he bags.

She pulled back and gave me a nervous look and said "Akari I didn't think you would be here today"

I raised a eye brow and looked over at Tyson "We'll this dope just asked me where I was all day, am I missing something?" I asked giving her a -don't lie to me- look as I circled around her looking at the bags.

I watch as she sent a quick glare at Tyson and said "Well Rei said that you two where going out today, and that you two where going to meet here"

I stopped circling her and looked over at Tyson who what looked to be sweating. "Oh really?" I asked walking over to Tyson. "I don't recall Rei telling me that" I added giving his a evil look daring him to lie to me.

Tyson back up until he was agents the wall, _great now he can't get away_. I smirked and just as I was going to pick him put by his caller someone put there hand on my shoulder and spun me around. I was ready to hit them when I saw golden amused eyes "Rei?" I question lowering my fist.

He smiled/smirked at me and said "Trying to get information out of Tyson again?"

I blushed a small bit and crossed my arms "Something fishy is going on here" I stated looking around the room, well mostly at Tyson and Hilary. "And I don't like it" I added giving him a look.

Rei just raised a eye brow but at the same time I swear his eye's where smirking at me. "Oh really? And what makes you say that?" he asked stepping besides me and putting his hand on my lower back. At this point I can feel my face starting to heat up, it always do when Rei touches me... not in that way you sicko's...

"Well" I started as Rei gave me a push cutting me off as he said "How about we take about it over lunch, or in your case breakfast."

I strained as Rei pushed me, now I defiantly know something's up. "Hey... wait... oh com'on.." I wined as Rei pushed me out the door.

* * *

Hilary sighed as she heard the front door shut, she then sent a glare over at Tyson. "Baka you almost blew it" she stressed as she walked over to where Max sat on the floor. 

"Sorry Hil, I just said what Rei told me to say, take it up with him." Tyson pleased.

"Tyson,..." she stressed "could you help me with these party decorations" Hilary said in a clam sweet voice, as she smiled at him.

Tyson gave her a confused look _wasn't she just mad at me?_ He thought as he walked over to her.

"Is Luce here yet?" Hilary asked handing a banner over to Tyson.

Max smirked as he said "She was here, but she said she left something back at her place and had to go get it."

"And Kai?" Hilary added already knowing the answer.

"He left about 5 minutes after saying he was going for a walk." Max added as his smirk grew wider.

Hilary giggled and mumbled something along the lines of "A secret love, how romantic." Tyson just looked at her like she was crazy, he was the only one who seem not to catch what was going on.

* * *

I huffed and crossed my arms, they're up to something, and I'm pretty sure it's going something to do with me. 

"So where do you want to eat?" Rei asked giving me a kewl smile as we walked down the street.

"No where, It's Thanksgiving I want to have a empty stomach for supper." I stated with a smile.

Rei gave me a amused look and said "Well how about some ice-cream, I'm sure that won't _spoil_ your supper."

I shrugged then skipped ahead "As long as your paying" I quickly said as I turned around "I'm poor" I added as Rei stepped besides me.

"Ya, so I guess Kai's millions has nothing to do with you?" he stated with a smirk.

I shrugged and said "You know I never really asked" _not that I need it _I thought smirking to myself.

* * *

Hillary huffed as she walked over to Max and hit him over the head, then quickly grabbing the PS2 controller out of his hands. "You can at least help." she hissed as Max rubbed his head and glared at her. 

"Okay, Okay, gees, don't get all abusive on me." Max mumbled as he got up off the floor just as Luce walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked with a smile as she place two brown bags on the table.

Hillary and max looked at her and gave her a slight smirk. "Oh nothing, Max here is just lazin around, so where have you been? Tyson said you left something back at your house but that was like 2 hours ago, and you haven't even started cooking yet." Hilary said as she walked over to Luce with a mischief smile.

Luce looked around nervously and said "Well it's a long story, and we really don't have any time for meaningless stories so I'll go start supper, okay..." Hilary gave her a amused look and opened her mouth to say something but Luce quickly cut in and said "Okay, good" and with that she took the brown paper bags and ran into the kitchen.

* * *

"Should we be getting back?" Akari asked Rei as he handed her yet another ice-cream. 

Rei looked at his watch, it was 3:00, he had to keep Akari busy for another 2 hours Luce would kill him if they came back early. Rei glance up at Akari who was happily licking her ice-cream. _Now how can I keep her busy for another 2 hours_ he thought as a image of him and Akari alone, in his room, in a most interesting position, flashed in is head. Rei quickly shook his head _Bad Rei, if that's all you can think of then..._

"Rei?" Akari asked tapping Rei on the shoulder.

Rei snapped out of his thoughts and blushed lightly as Akari gave him a confused look. "Rei are you okay?" she asked putting her hand on his forehead.

Rei blushed even harder and took her hand down, Akari blushed when he didn't let go. Akari gazed into his eyes and slowly the space between them started to get smaller and just when Rei's was going to place his soft lips on hers he pulled away "I'm fine, just a little warm." he answered taking his ice-cream from the sales man.

Akari stood there shocked and confused _just a little warm! _She stressed in her head as her face went red from anger "Well that ice-cream will cool you down" Akari stated in a angry tone as she turned and walked out the door.

"Smooth move" the sales man said as he leaned over the counter.

Rei mentally kicked him self and said "I know, what the hell is wrong with me?" the question was more directed at himself then to anyone else.

"Dude, go and apologize to her, then take her somewhere, you know, romantic" the sales man said in a surfer kind of voice.

Rei just looked at him and blinked, _apologize?_ He wondered as Akari popped her head back in the door and stressed in a annoyed voice "You coming or not, because I'm not going to be waiting around forever."

"Sorry, I'll be right there" he stated as Akari rolled her eyes and went back outside.

"Dude you seriously need to do as your told." The sales man said as he turned to the cash. Rei looked at him confused then shook his head.

* * *

"Tyson don't you think about touching that turkey!" Luce stressed as she grabbed Tyson by his caller and lifted him off the floor just as he was going to take a nibble at the golden brown turkey that was sitting on the kitchen counter. 

"I wasn't!" Tyson stressed in a pleading voice "I was checking to make sure it. ummm.. You know... passed the Tyson tast test." he added waving his arms around his head.

Luce's right eye twitched as she tighten her grip on his caller "Tyson tast test!" she stressed with fire in her eyes "I'll show you a Tyson tast test!" she added as she swung Tyson around and left him go, causing him to go flying out through the kitchen window.

Luce took deep breaths, then suddenly her mood changed and she flicked her long ponytail over her shoulder and yelled out in a kind voice"Hilary can you help me with desert!'

In the door way of the kitchen stood Kai and Max, Kai had a amused look in his eye and Max had a shocked anim expression on his face.

"Hai!" Hilary sang bouncing into the room pushing passed Max and Kai as she went.

"Should we go see if Tyson's okay?" Max whispered Kai with the same expression on his cute face.

"If you ask me Tyson got what he deserved" Kai answered shooting Luce a amused look

Max shook his head and said "True, but I don't want to face Hilary if Luce killed him or anything like that"

Kai thought for a moment then looked at Max "good point" he said as he turned from the kitchen door, with Max in tough.

_

* * *

That stupid, stupid, stupid, dummy... I can't believe he pulled away just when he was going to kiss me. I stressed in my head as me and Rei walked down the rode in silence.__ I mean come-on, is he playing some kind of game with me, _I thought as a pressure point came out on my head_ I can understand the first time, considering we got attack and all, but in the ice-cream shop there was no gun shots, no men in black trying to kill me, so like.. WHAT THE HELL!.. _I screamed in my head as more pressure points came out on my head and in a the process I ended up stomping my foot. I stressed in my head as me and Rei walked down the rode in silence.I thought as a pressure point came out on my headI screamed in my head as more pressure points came out on my head and in a the process I ended up stomping my foot. 

"Akari are you alright?" Came Rei's voice, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I blushed when I realized I must looked like a total fool, I looked around and sure enough people were giving me looks like I had lost my mind. I blushed even harder and glanced at Rei who was giving my a amused and concerned look.

I turned my head away from him and crossed my arms "I'm fine" I stated as a evil idea struck me. It's pay back time.

I turned to Rei and looked him in the eyes, I smiled and started to move my face closer to his, Rei's amused concern eyes soon changed to shocked but then changed to warm as he moved his face closer to mine, and just when our lips where going to meet I stopped and said "Just a little warm" and walked away.

I got a few paces and stopped I turned my head back to see a utterly confused and shock Rei standing there with a utterly red face. "You coming, or are you going to stand there all day?" I asked in a amused concern voice snapping Rei's out of his thoughts.

He gave me a glare that soon turned to a amused smile as he caught up to me "So we're even?" he asked putting his arm around my shoulders. A light blush creep across my face as I said "what ever" and turned my head away, but I glace back and gave Rei a real smile.

* * *

"What time is it?" Hilary asked as she turned off the oven timer and check on the cake she was baking. 

"3:30" Luce answered as she put the finishing touches on her cheese cake.

Tyson was out in the training room recovering from his wounds, you see while Luce and Hilary where making the desert, Tyson tried to steel a cookie pie that was cooling in the window cill, but he was attacked by none other then... Hilary... she and Luce made that cookie pie especially for Akari and Rei. It was kind of a match making plan, since the dish is both their upmost favorite.

No less then 5 minutes after his fatal beating from Hilary did Tyson tried yet agin to take a nibble at the golden brown turkey, but when he was just about to take a bit he was caught again by Luce who again through him out the broken window.

This went on for about a half hour, Tyson would try and steel some food, but as victory was in sight, Luce or Hilary sometimes both would hurt him in ways her never thought possible, that is until Max and Kai, who by this time was fed up with Tyson tackiest, locked him in the training room, with Max and Kai as guards, they couldn't risk the chance that Tyson would rip down some of the decorations in a attempt to escape.

"Hello everyone" came a cheery voice from the front porch, Hilary smile as she ran out of the kitchen to great their guest, well more like guests.

"Hey Emily, Michael, Eddy, Rick, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer. Tanks for coming" Hilary greeted with a warm smile.

"No problem, I can't wait to see Akari," Emily stated in a excited voice "I was so mad when I had to go back to America for the last week and a half." she added her tone changing to angry as she shifted the large gift bad she was holding.

"Well don't just stand there come in and help!" Luce called from the kitchen.

Hilary gave a nervous smile "Oh don't mind her, she in s rush to gets things done" she said as she turned her head to the kitchen "but IF SOMEONE HADN'T DISAPPEARED FOR 2 HOURS THIS MORNING WE WOULDN'T HAVE TO RUSH!" Hilary added in a loud voice with a smirk plastered on her face.

"SHUT IT HILLARY!" Luce yelled back as a frying pan came playing past her head and hitting the door.

Tala and Spencer just all at where the frying pan hit, then looked at each other, then they looked at the kitchen door. "She's a bit moody today" Hilary cut in with a smile "Now take off your shoos we got lots of work to do" she added turning around with a hand motion.

* * *

I sat in a swing in the park, Rei sat in the one next to me, since out little incident we haven't said much to each other. I didn't really know what to say, I want to tell him that I like him, a lot. But every time I try I always changed the subject. I wish this whole affection thing was more easer. 

"Akari?" Rei asked breaking me from my thoughts.

I turned my head to him as the swing squeaked "Yes?" I answered pushing my lags out making my swing go a tad bit higher but not to high.

"I... I..." He started as his face started to go red, I slowed down on the swing and it soon came to a stop.

"I...well.. I ..." He stumbled as his face went redder, as did mine, my heart also started to go faster, I swear he can hear it.

"I..lov" "Can I use that swing Akari?" came a child's voice cutting Rei off, I sighed in annoyance and looked at the kid, it was Sakura. Her blue eyes beaming at me, her blond hair in two pig tails, and her whit dress made her look like a little angel.

I smiled at her my annoyance disappearing as I saw her face. "Sure thing sweety:" I answered getting out of the swing.

"Thank you" she squalled as she hugged my lags. "Let me help you" I offered as I picked her up and placed her in the swing. "We don't want you to get that pretty dress dirty" I added with a smile, and that's when I noticed what was in her hand, it was the stuffed white tiger I gave her at the festable.

I smiled and said "I see you still have the stuffed animal I gave you"

She gave me a big sweet smile that only a child voice give and said "yup, I named her after you, Akari-aneue" I smiled and was touched that she called me older sister, then another voice filled my ears "There you are Sakura" it was a older woman's voice.

I stood up and turned around and walking towards us was a woman with long wavy blond hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the fall sunlight. She was wearing a whit dress with a brown jacket over it. She was beautiful, there was no dough in my mind that this woman was Sakura's mother.

"Mamma" Sakura called as if confirming my thoughts.

The woman smiled as she approached me "It was very kind of you to let Sakura us the swing you where in" she said in a very genital kind voice that seem familiar to me.

"It was no trouble at all" I answered as a light blush came across my face.

"Mamma, this is Akari" Sakura called from the swing "She was the one who gave me the stuffed tiger, and got Sotoe to teach me how to beyblade" she added in a sweet innocent voice.

"Is that so" the woman with a light smile as she looked me over.

I gave a nervous smile and said "Yea, well.. She asked and I just can't turn down kids... umm... Oh god.. You're not mad are you?"

The woman's slight smile turned into a full smile then she started to laugh "Mad, don't be silly, I would like to thank you, I could never get those two to get long, you see Sotoe is from my first marriage, and he got jealous when I had Sakura. He never let her play with him, or his friends, but whatever you said to him really brought those together." She then gave me a warm smile, the ones only a mother can give as she then bent down and gave me a soft kind kiss on the cheek, my eye's widen, as she pulled back and said "Arigato"

Another light blush came across my cheeks as I put my hand on my cheek where she just kissed me, it felt like a mothers kiss, and it trigger a lost memory of my mother doing the same. I took my hand down and gave her warm smile. "Your welcome"

She again smiled at me, then walked passed me to her child and said "would like me to push you?"

"Yes mamma" Sakura answered in a cheery voice. I turned around and saw a amazing seen, Sakura's mother gently put her hands on her daughters back and gave her a small push, Sakura laugh as she went forward.

A genital hand was then place on my shoulder, I turned my head back and saw Rei who was giving my a warm smile, as if very proud of what just happened.

* * *

"Finally everything is done" Luce stated as she flopped down on the couch. 

"With 20 minutes to spear" Hilary commented as she too flopped down next to her.

"Well then shouldn't we call Rei and get Akari back here?" Spencer stated walking into the room.

"No, I want to rest first" Luce stated sitting up and looking around the room, her eye's briefly meeting Kai's.

"Oh no you don't" Hilary and Emily said at the same time as they took Luce by the shoulders and lifted her up off the couch. "You going to get ready for the party" Hilary stated as she looked around the room "and so are all of you, dress nice." she added as she and Emily dragged Luce out of the room and down the hall.

"So just how was Luce going to relax?" Max asked Kai.

Kai shot Max a glare and walked out the room, leaving Max laughing.

* * *

Rei looked at his watch it was 20 to 5, and they where about a 20 minute walk from Tyson's dojo. _Time to head back _Rei thought as he glance over at Akari who was looking at a navy blue dress with two slits up the sides and a corset stile top in the window. 

Just as he was going to ask her if she liked the dress his cell phone rang. He swore at the phone as pulled it out of his pocket "Hello?" he hissed.

"_Rei, it's Hilary, listen get Akari in something nice, your fine in what your wearing, just get Akari into a dress or some girl cloths, I don't want her showing up looking like Kai got it" _

Rei sighed and said "sure" then clicked off his phone and put it back into his pocket.

Akari was deaf to his convo with Hilary , she was to engrossed with the dress, she loved dressed that are made for dancing, they where sexy, and easy to move in.

"You like the dress?" Rei asked stepping besides her.

"Hummm." she answered looking up at him.

"You like the dress?" he asked again trying to hid his annoyance.

"Sure do" Akari answered "Man I wish I was still dancing" she mumbled to herself looking back at the dress.

_Dancing? _Rei wondered _that's right at the ball that guy announcer her as the world wide dancing champion_ he thought as Akari sighed still looking at the dress. -**_get Akari into something nice_**- Hilary's voice raced through his head.

"Why don't you get it?" Rei asked with a smile.

Akari looked at him with a rased eye brow "What? Do you not recall that I don't wear dresses" she stated in a cool voice with her hand on her chin.

"Well if I recall correctly you said and I quote 'Man I wish I was still dancing'" Rei through back with a smirk.

Akari blushed and put her hand behind her head "Did I say that out loud?" she asked already knowing the answer. Rei nodded his head and took Akari's hand "Go try it on" he ordered as he pushed her through the shop door.

"But I couldn't" she protested as she entered the shop, and soon as she entered – cough- pushed–cough.. A sales lady walked over to her and said with a smile "can I help you?"

Rei gave her a smile and said "Yes my friend here would like to try on the dress that is in display window."

The woman smiled the looked at Akari "That dress is a Jojo Clavens (I made that up, I'm really not into fashion, the most I can do Is match colors.) it's very expansive." she said in a -you-don't look-rich-so-go-somewhere-else voice.

This as you my have guessed got Akari rather irritate, "I would like to try it on, size 6 please, no wait size 7, got to put the boob factor in there" she said in a cocky voice.

Rei blush at her last comment, _she really doesn't think before she speaks sometimes._ Rei thought as the sales woman went to the back to get the dress.

"Damn woman, doesn't think I'm good enough for that dress, I'll show her." Akair mumbled as she looked around the shop. And soon found what she was looking for, a evil smirk came across her far as she whispered to Rei. "When I come out of the dressing room say my full name"

Rei gave her a confused look as to say why? Akari pointed to a poster on the left wall over a rack of dresses styled for dancing. To Rei's surprise he say a woman that looked like Akari in a very interesting number, dancing with some guy in a suit. Rei looked back at her with a slight smile and said "Who's the guy"

Akari shrugged and said "Luce's cous, I needed a dance partner so Luce asked him for me. He's really nice"

_Really nice? _Repeated in his head as he gave the man in the poster a look.

"So is his wife." Akari added as the sales lady came out with the dress.

_Wife, Rei your a idiot_. Rei thought as the lady lead Akair over to the dressing room.

Akari stepped into the room and put on the dress, it fit her like a glove, she twirled around and the two slits flared out , she stopped and smiled.

"I'm coming out now" Akari called as she opened the change room door, she slowly stepped out with a smile on her pretty face.

Rei couldn't help but stair, the dress fit every curve, and made her look like a modal. "So what do you think?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Akari Hiwatari you look beautiful" Rei said in a loud yet warm voice that made Akari blush.

The sales lady caught Akari's name a gasped when she looked at Akari then at the poster on the wall, right at that moment she felt like kicking her self, she almost turned away the one of the world best dancers form her shop.

"What do you think?" Akari asked the sales lady who was a little red for not realizing who Akari was.

"You look wonderful Miss Hiwatari" the sales lady said with a smile.

"You think so, it doesn't make me look fat at all?" Akari said with a evil tine in her voice.

"Not at all Miss Hiwatari, it really suits you" The lady said with a nervous smile,

"What do you think Rei?" Akari asked as she did a little turn causing the slits to filar out.

"Rei, as in Rei Kon from the BeyBreakers?" Another sales lady said as appeared out of no where.

"Yes that would be me" Rei said with a amused smile.

"OMG... I'm like big beyblading fan ever, Kai is my favorite, I just love is tought guy look, oh I think your great took. I was at the torment two weeks ago, I was amazed when a girl showed up looking like Kai and it turned out that she's Kai's twin." The girl ranted on with stars in her eyes.

-cough-cough- The girl turned to Akari and let out a squealed and ran over to her "Your her, Kai's twin, OMG, you look beautiful in that dress, you where so amazing in the torment. So what's Kai's favorite color, food, cloths, band, and is he single?" Akari had a sweat drop on her head, this girl was crazy.

"Dark blues and black, don't know, wear's what he wants, don't know, and taken" Akari answered with a smirk on her face.

"He's taken, bummer, thought so, damn now I own my boyfriend 20 bucks" she mumbled with her hand to her chin. Again Akari sweat dropped

* * *

Kai sneezed the rubbed his nose as he sneezed again. 

"Oh, someone is talking about you" Max stated in a taunting voice as he poked Kai on the shoulder.

Kai glared at him and dread him to take more on the subject. Max quickly back away as Luce walked into the room. She was dressed in a black over one shoulder dress that came to her knees, on the front was the Japanese symbol for fox, that was in pink. Her hair was in a low ponytail that came just passed her butt. For makeup she had on black eyeliner, and mascara, and light pink lip gloss. She looked like a model.

"Who's talking about who?" she asked taking a seat on the couch and crossing her lags.

Every guy in the room where just looking at her, mouths opened, and big eyed. Luce blinked the a pressure point popped out on her head as she stressed in a deadly voice "I would advise you all to stop looking at me like that or you're all going to meet a very painful death!"

Not taking any chances everyone shut their mouths, coughed, and pretended like nothing had happened. "Now, who's talking about who?" she asked again in a annoyed voice.

Max gave her a sly smile and said "Kai sneezed twice, and I said that someone must be talking about him, it was just before you came in."

Luce shot him a glare at when he was implying. Max put his hands up in deface and said "I'm going to check on the food, Tyson has been gone for more then 2 minutes"

In truth Tyson was in his room with Hilary, Hilary had called him in to _help_ her with her dress.

"What time is it?" Luce asked adjusting her dress.

"5 after 5, they're late" Kai stated looking out the window "I'm going to go look for them" he added in a protective brother voice.

Luce sighed and said "Don't worry so much, Rei will keep her safe"

Kai shot her a glare and said "That's not what I'm worried about"

Tala smirked at Kai's comment and said "She isn't a little girl Hiwatari"

"Yea Kai, She's a _big girl _now" Spencer teased adding more flew to the fire that Tala created.

Kai glared at them and hissed in a deadly voice "If you want to live I would advise you to shut your mouths, or I'll sew them shut."

"It's Rei, he won't do anything" Max stated walking back into the room.

Kai sighed and said "Fine 10 minutes then I'm going looking for them."

* * *

Akari walked out of the shop wearing the dress, Rei had insisted that she wear it. Why? She didn't know. 

"So you said back there that Kai was taken, what did you mean by that?" Rei asked already knowing the answer, anyone who didn't noticed Luce's and Kai's strange disappearances had do be a real block head.

Akari's 2 inch heals clicked on the sidewalk as she looked at Rei with a nervous smile. "Well.. umm... Oh come-on, you can't tell me you didn't notice the way Luce and Kai have been acting for the past week?"_ Okay I didn't straight out tell him, I'm just stated what everyone else knows, so that's not braking a promise right?_ She thought as Rei gave her a amused smile.

"Luce and Kai, huh, it is true." Rei answered with a smirk as he put his head to his chin.

Akari stopped just as they reached the gate to Tyson's walk way. "You can't tell them I said anything, they are, well you know them.." Akari trailed off as she looked down and twirled her fingers around each other.

Rei gave her a amused smiled and put his hand under him chin and lifted her head up so he could see her beautiful face. A blush crept across Akari face as her ruby-gray eyes looked into Rei golden cat like eyes that sparked in the setting autumn sun light. Slowly the space between them started to get smaller, the setting, the mood , the atmostfear was perfect for a first kiss. Akari titled her head as Rei's lips where just going to touch her's when "What are you two doing?'

Akari pushed Rei back knocking him to the ground and quickly turned around she knew that voice all to well "Nothing Kai" she quickly said

Rei got up and gave Kai a annoyed look and said "We just got back, do you like Akari dress"

Kai looked Akari up and down, "It's nice" he cooly said "lets get inside Luce what's to talk to you Akari" he added waving to them to follow as he walked down the stone walk way

Akari sighed and whispered to Rei as they followed Kai "Sorry I pushed you"

Rei smiled at her and said "Don't worry about it, I'm sorry we got interrupted"

Akari blushed and looked away as they came to Tyson's front door. Kai stopped and glaceed back at Rei and Akari, he slightly smiled at the two _maybe I shouldn't have interrupted them_ he thought as he opened the door.

They stepped in and it was dark, Kai lead them down the hall and into the training room, the lights where off and the curtains where closed, the room was covered in darkness.

"Why's it so dark?" Akari wondered as she turned on the light, as she did she almost fell over in shock when a whole bunch of people jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE! WELCOME HOME!"

There was streamers on the ceiling, and a big banner than said Welcome home Akari and Kai, Akari raised a eye brown at this and looked at Kai "How come he knew?" she said in a child like voice, making everyone else sweat drop.

"It's Kai he knows everything" Emily stated with a smile.

Akari ran over to her and gave her a hug and yelled "EMILY WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!"

"Today, I was so worried about you" Emily said as a tear ran down her face.

"Don't cry" Akari said as she pulled back "It's a happy time" she added with a smile.

Emily just gave her a look like she was crazy, she then shook it off and said "I love your dress, where did you get it?"

Akari beamed and said "Some shot down the rode, had fun freaking out the seal ladies." Again everyone sweat dropped.

"So can we eat now?" Tyson asked looking around the room as all eyes turned to him "Oh, come-on, Akari and Rei are here now, so lets eat." he added with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, I haven't eaten anything all day." Akari added following Tyson into the kitchen.

* * *

Supper went great, everyone loved the food, and now it was time for desert. 

Luce came out with a cookie pie and placed it between Akari and Rei, stars appeared in Akair's eyes as she looked upon the cookie pie. "For me?" she stated in a shocked sweat voice as she picked up a knife to cut out a piece.

"For you and Rei, I understand that it's both your favorite." Hilary stated with a smile as she put a piece of cake in front of Tyson.

Akari looked at Rei and said in a amused shocked voice "You like this sugar packed pie as well?"

Rei put his hand behind his head and said "Yes, but I don't eat it that often, so when I do, it's a real treat."

Akari cut out a piece for her and put it on her place as she said "Same here, Luce won't let me have more then once a year" she cut out another pace "She's says that if I eat it everyday I'll get fat" she finished putting the pie on Rei's plate.

"My mother told me that it would rot out my teeth" Rei said with a laugh as he took a bight of his pie.

Akari gave him a smile a took a bight of her pie, everyone else at the table was just looking at the two was amused looks on their faces.

* * *

"PARTY!" Tyson shouted as he blasted the music in the training room, and busted out the beer and coolers. 

Soon everyone was dancing and having a good time, Akari was laughing with Hilary and Emily, Luce and Kai had _disappeared_ again, Max and Rei where arm weaseling, Tyson was the ref, Tala, Bryan, and Spencer where playing a drinking game, and Eddy and Michael where having their own dancing competition.

"So Akari what's on the go between you and Rei?" Hilary asked with a sly grin on her face, her cheeks where a little colored from the coolers.

Akari blushed and said as she put her hands up in defiance "Nothing, we're just friends"_ I wish we where more though_ she thought to herself as she looked over at Rei who jump up and pointing to Max as he yelled "YES STILL THE CHAMP!"

"Oh right, and Kai and Luce don't sneak off, to do god knows what." Emily butted in, her cheeks also a little colored from the coolers.

"It's true, I swear, me and Rei are just friends, whenever it seems like it might move on to something more, someone, or something always gets in the way" Akari blurted out in a annoyed voice as she took a swig of her cooler.

"Well then we're just going to have to fix that" Hilary said in a evil voice as she stumbled over to Tyson. Akari gave her a scared look, not knowing what the half-cut Hilary would do.

"Don't worry" Emily stated glancing passed Akari over to Max. "The same thing happen to me" she added with a sigh.

Akari raised a eye brow and said "Rally? You mean that you and Max are still friends?"

Emily sighed again "Yea, I thought that at the ball we would hook up, but then the whole kidnaping thing happened, and then going off to Russia to save you and Kai, then I had to go back to America for the last week and a half, We didn't really get the time to take things to the next level." she took a swig of her cooler and leaned agents the wall. "So what do you think Hilary is going to do?" Emily asked giving Akari a sly grin.

A scared look came across Akari's face as she glance over and saw our half-cut Hilary talking to Rei, who was blushing like a madman. "I hope to god she isn't saying to him what I think she's saying to him" Akari mumbled in a scared voice as Rei shoot his head and Hilary stumbled over to the sound system.

"Maybe not" Emily stated pushing herself off the wall and watch as Hilary fiddled with the music, and somehow ended up with a mic in her hands. "Goood eving, I wouldd, likeee, to dead...dedicate dis song to, Akari and Rei, pleasss danceee forrr usss." Akari put her head down in her hands as she shook her head at her friends embarrassing display as Hitomi Shimatani - Angelus, came blasting out of the sound system.

"Oh God!" Akari stated snapping her head up just to see Rei with his hand held out for her to take it.

Akari looked at his hand then at him, "Ouf.." Akari breathed out as Emily elbowed her in the ribs. Akari took Rei's hand and let him lead her to the middle of the room, and like on que their friends made a space for the dancers..

Akari didn't even need to say anything when Rei quickly spun her then pulled her into him, Akari smirked and pushed Rei back and quickly mover her feet as she danced around him. Rei quickly grabbed her hand and spun her then her pulled on her arm making her to a series of spins as Rei moved his arm around as she did so. The as the song came to a end Rei pushed Akari out, and following the beat, and the rythem of the song, Akari twirled back, and just like at the ball she wrapped her right lag about Rei waist, with the beat of the music he dipped Akari down and with the last beat he quickly puled Akari up just inches from his face ending the fast past song.

The room was quit, the only thing that could be heard was the deeps breaths of Akari and Rei. As that time Luce and Kai walked into the room, both stopping with seeing their best friends, and sister, in a interesting position.

Kai opened his mouth to say something when Luce quickly jabbed him in the rips and giving him a glare that read if-you-stop-this-your-in-for-it. Kai just crossed his arms and looked at the two, and as their faces started to get closer a light smirk came on his face.

Akari's heart was beating fast, and her face had the light tint of red to it, Rei was in the same boat as he moved his lips closer to Akari's, his was going to make sure nothing interrupts them this time. The when there was just about a inch of space left, Rei quickly crashed his lips into Akari's pulling her into a strong yet soft passionate kiss. Akair' didn't protest instead she put a hand through his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

After it seem like forever the room erupted into cheers from their friends. Akari smiled and pulled way with her lag and arms still around Rei.

"About time!" Max stressed in a happy voice as he put his arm around Emily as he gave her a warm smile.

Akari and Rei looked at each other and burst out laughing as the same time Rei pick Akari up bridal stile and spun her around both laughing as he did so.

The night went on with laughter, song, and dancing. Gams where played, secretes where let out, and secrete lovers just look upon with a smile as their sister was surrounded by a warm circle of friends, and was for the first time, truly love by someone. And for the first time the twins found a home that they know will never be taken away from them anymore.

"We're home Kai, We're home." Akari said as she leaned on her brothers shoulder as they watch their friends dance and sing.


	24. Epilogue

**Note:**_ This is the last chapter, it was good run, and from your reviews this was a great story, well at least that's what you all have been telling me. As for a sequel, there well be none, I don't think I'll be writing any more stories, I'm going to finish up my Naruto one before I go away. I got into the Navy, got to go to boot camp for 11 weeks. But hay when that's over I could get a great story out of that some how.. lol... well I thank you all for reading and I hope you all enjoy this Final chapter of **He Destroyed My Work That Day**_

**

* * *

**

**He Destroyed My Word That Day  
Chapter 24  
****_Epilogue  
_By:** _ShadowsOfTheHeart_

* * *

"Hey Kai!" called a over excite Akari as she ran from the house and jumped into Kai's arms. 

Kai smirked and hugged his twin back and put her down "Hey, where's the others?" he asked looking passed her waiting for his friends to jump out any minute.

"They're inside getting things ready" Akari answered with a smirk as she lead Kai into Tyson dojo, which now Tyson officially owned.

"And Luce?" he asked as he walked into the Dojo for the first time in 4 years, after he a Luce got married.

"Going mad trying to get everything ready in time" Akari said with laugh as she a Kai walked into the training room that was transformed into a beautiful reception room. There was a small table in the front that sat two people, there were round tables all around, with a space left at the back for a dance floor. On a chair putting red roses into the white cloth like streamers was Hilary, her hair in a high pony tail, that reached to her shoulders. She wore a black t-shirt, and blue jeans. On the floor next to the chair was Tyson with his hair cut short, but was long on the top for styling, he wore a red t-shirt with black jeans, he was handing the roses to Hilary.

At the round tables Max and Emily where putting out napkins and seating cards. Emily's hair was now just passed her shoulder and was cut to frame her face, Max still had his while hair, no matter how many times Emily told him to cut it. Emily wore a simple light blue summer dress, while Max had on a yellow shirt with -_Don't jump the gun, that's how you get a call nine months later, and your life is fu&_- with black shorts.

"Guess who just go there?" Akari called snapping everyone out of what they where doing, and turning towards her.

"KAI!" everyone shouted dropping whatever they where doing and going over, well more like rushed over, to great him.

"How's it going buddy" Tyson asking slapping Kai on the back, making Kai send his old friend a glare.

"Fine" Kai said in a cool voice as he flicked Tyson in the forehead.

Tyson blinked then laughed at his old friend "Haven't changed very much have you, but what was with a the flick?" Tyson asked, but the others where just a curious.

"His does that to Sahara when she tries to get her own way" Luce answered walking into the room with a 4 year old, drown haired ruby-gray eyed girl at her side with a smile on her pretty face. "Right Sar? Luce asked the child who smiled grew big when she saw Kai.

"DADDY!" The child screamed as she ran to Kai, who bent down and pick the girl up as she ran into from opened arms.

"How's my girl?" Kai asked Sahara who was hugging his neck. She pulled back with a smile and said "Great, I was helping a lot"

"Really?" Kai's in a fake none-believing voice

"Daddyyy, I was just ask aunty Akari" she said in a huff as she pointed at Akari.

"You sure did shrimp" Akari said with a wink.

"I'm not a shrimp" she huffed putting her hand on her hips, still in her fathers arms.

"What ever you say..." Akari stated walking over to her "Shrimp" Akari teased flicking her in the forehead.

"OWW.." she wined as she rubbed her forehead, and looking at her dad for support. Kai chuckled and kissed his daughter on the forehead and put her down as another child around 6 came running into the training room.

"UNCLE TYSON!" The child sang as he ran to Tyson a hugged his lags.

"Hey Lei" Tyson said as he patted the child on the head as Hiro and his wife Sakura came into the room.

Akari smirked "Hey couch, looks like you got another one on the way" she teased as she looked at Sakura's around belly.

Hiro put his around his wife and grinned. "You bet another 6 to go" he teased as Sakura elbowed him in the stomach.

He winched and rubbed his stomach as his wife grinned and everyone else burst out laughing.

"Aunty Akari?" Sahara said pulling on Akari's back pants lag. Akari stopped laughing and looked down at her niece.

"Sup, Shrimp?" Akari answered and asked at the same time as she bent down to Sahara's level.

"I want to play" she stated bluntly crossing her arms .

'_She's Kai's daughter alright_' Akari though as her right eye twitch at the young child's actions. "How about you and Lei go out in the back yard and play, as long as you don't brake anything out there' Akari answered with a smile as she waved Lei over as rest of them where talking.

"Yes Aunt Akari?" Lei asked walking over.

"You and Sahara so play in the back yard, but don't break anything." Akari ordered pushing the two children out the back door.

"So where's the groom?" Hiro suddenly asked making Akari turned around with a smirk on her pretty face. "Around" she answered crossing her arms as she leaned back on the door frame where she had a clear view of the back yard and the children.

"You're getting married tomorrow and you don't even know where the groom is?" Max asked with a amused voice.

"I didn't say I didn't know where he was, I said he was around." Akari corrected him.

"In other words you don't know where he is" Kai stated with a smirk as Akari glared hard at her twin. "Hn" Akari huffed turning her head to the yard.

"You know come to think of it, I haven't seen Rei all day" Tyson stated putting his hand to his chin.

"You think?" Kai and Akari said at the same-time, and sending each other a glare at the same-time.

Tyson waved off the remark as "Glade to know I'm missed" came from the door way as Rei walked into the room with a white shirt on with black business like pants.

"About time" Akari stated crossing her arms and sending her groom a look.

"Busy" Rei stated with a smirk as he caught a glimpse of blue hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and smirked when he saw Kai standing there with a black business suit on with his tie loose around his neck.

"Hey Kai long time" Rei said walking over to him with a smile as heal out his hand. Kai took it in a strong hand shake and said in a blunt voice "We saw each other Christmas"

Rei took his hand back and said "That was over half a year ago"

Kai shrugged as Luce tapped him on the shoulder, Rei turned around with a nervous smile on his face "Your late, I said 6:00 O'clock, not 7:00 O'clock."

"I got tied up at work" Rei protested waving his hand in from of his face.

Luce gave him a stern look and said "Right..."

"Who cares, he's here right" Akari butted in with a amused voice her eyes still fixed on the kids out side.

"Yes" Luce stated as Rei gave her a victory grin "but that's not the point. What if he's late tomorrow?" she added pointing at him.

Akari turned her head back to the group and smirk "He won't be late, will you Rei?" she teased with a evil tint in her eyes ruby-gray eyes.

Rei sweat dropped and shook his head.

* * *

Akari stood in front of her full length mirror eyeing her self in her wedding gown. It went over one shoulder with lace hanging down, touching the floor. The dress fitted her like a glove and opened up at her knees. Rhinestones graced the bottom of the gown in roses like pattern. They also danced across her chest, making it glitter in the sunlight. Her hair was down in light curls on her head was a small crown that just could be seen, attached to it was the vail in many layers down her back reaching just below her butt. 

On the side table where a bouquet of red and whit roses with white and blue lace around the stems. Light blue eyeshadow graced her eyes, along with black eyeliner to bring out her ruby-gray eyes. Light pink lip gloss danced across her lips giving her a very natural beautiful look.

Akari shook her hands as she took a deep breath. "Today's the day" she said to herself as a smile slipped on her nervous lips.

"Yup, are you nervous?" came a calm amused voice that Akari knew all to well.

"No I'm just shaking because I'm cold, of course I'm nervous Luce" Akari spat in a playful way as her best friend, former guardian, sister, and maid of honor walked toward her. Her dress was a ruby color, it was strapless and when straight to the floor with many slits around the dress that came to Luce's thies.

"Well it is a little chilly in here" Luce commented in the same playful voice as Akari rolled her eye's with a smile.

* * *

"This is so nerve raking" Rei stated as he fixed his white tie. 

"And you where the one at my wedding telling me to stay calm, that it was the happiest day of my life" Kai mocked his old friend as he lead agent the wall with a smirk plastered on his hansom face. "So what do you say now?" Kai added his smirk growing wider.

Rei sent him a glare "That, it's the happiest day of my life, and I'm nervous as hell" he through back with amusement in his voice as the door opened.

"How you holding up?" came the smooth voice of Max as he walked over to the nervous Rei who was still trying to fix his tie.

"Peachy" Rei mumbled as a slight smirk came across his face as Akari mumbling the same word so many times popped into his head.

"Well just think about it, after today you won't have to worry about getting Akari pregnant without getting killed by Kai." Max said in a playful way making Rei fall over anime stile, and making Kai get a pressure point on his head.

* * *

"Just 10 more minutes" Luce stated with a grin as Akari paced around her dressing room. 

"I know, I know, this is so nerve raking" she mumbled coming to a stop in the middle of the room.

"Know you know how I felt" Luce muttered as she picked up Akari's bouquet and handed it to her with a amused smirk on her face.

"Yea, yea" Akari said waving off the remark and taking the bouquet from Luce.

"Time to get started" Hilary said walking to the room in her navy blue halter bridesmaids dress that went to her knees and had a long train in the back that went to the floor, as did all the bridesmaids dresses.

Akari let out a breath to calm her nervous and look one last in the mirror as she said "Well this well be the last time to see myself as a Hiwatari" as she finished a light hand came on her shoulder, she smile as she looked passed her reflection at Luce.

"Is that what's got you all nervous?" Luce said in a calm amused voice.

Akari gave her a unsure smile and turned to face her "Sort off, ... arr... when I get married we won't be the Hiwatari twin's any more." she stated throwing her handing in the air.

"Your always going to be a Hiwatari" Hilary said in a soft voice as she walked over to the pair "Just because your last name changes, it doesn't change who your family is." she added with a smile.

"Easy for you to say Gardener" Akari mumbled crossing her arms.

Hilary rolled her eyes and looked at Luce who nodded and said "We'll be right back" Akari gave them a confused look as the two ran out of the room to god knows where. _Great this all I need_ she thought as she looked back into the mirror.

* * *

Rei let out a breath as he reach for the door, it was time for him to take his place, and watch Akari walked down the ail to be his wife. As he was going to take the door knob, the door slid opened and in rushed Luce and Hilary. 

Rei looked at them very confused, as a scared feeling rushed over him _I hope to god nothing has happened to Akari._ He turned to looked at the two who took Kai by the arms and dragged him out of the room.

Rei stretched the back of his head as he looked over at Max and Tyson. They just shrugged and shook there heads, then a thought it him _Akari probably wants to take to Kai_ at least that's what he hoped.

* * *

Akari had a sweat drop when Luce and Hilary returned with Kai handing from their arms, and then shut the door leaving the twins alone. 

"You look beautiful" Kai stated walking over and giving his sister a hug.

"Thanks, now I don't want to sound hateful, but why are you here?" she asked putting her hands on her hips while giving him a amused grin.

"Well from what I got from Luce as she and Hilary _dragged_ me here, your worried about changing your last name." he said while crossing his arms as a amused smile crept on his hansom face.

Akari glared at the door where Luce and Hilary stood behind then turned her eyes to her brother as a sigh came her soft glossed lips. " Kind of, I mean, men don't have to changed their last name, and well... It's stupid" she mumbled crossing her arms and turning her head to the side as the lace from her bouquet fell around her arms.

"You think that by changing your last name won't make us twins any more" Kai filled in as a soft look came on his face as he placed he hand on her cheek turning her head to words him.

"Maybe" she mumbled looking down at the floor. Then with out warring Kai puller his sister into a hug and whispered "You'll always be my twin sister no matter what last name you have"

Akari smiled an pulled away and looked at him "Thank you" she said in a soft voice as Luce came though the door with a smile on her face "it's time" she stated holding out her hand for Luce to take it.

Akari gave Kai a smile and one last hug as she said "I know I was just being difficult"

Kai shook his head as he follow his baby twin sister out the door, and to escort her down the ail to her future husband.

* * *

Rei stood at the front of the yard under the archway, as his friends, fellow beybladers sat before him all dressed their nices for his spacial day. His old team, the White Tigers sat on the left, the groom side, Lee, Kevin, Gary, and Mariha. He was happy that her and Akari somehow found common ground, but that didn't make them best friends now, it was more like a truce was called. 

Rei looked to his right and saw Tala, Bryan, and Spencer sitting in the second row they all wore a black suit with a whit rose on the left caller. Akari said they where special guest, why? well over the years, well after the whole getting kidnaped and Tala on the other coming to the rescue, they all became very good friends with Akari.

Behind them was Eddy, Michael, Rick, Miguel, Claude, Aaron, and Mathilda. (I don't want to go though where every one is but everyone is there, team BEAG is on Rei's side, so is Raul and Julia. So was the Saint Shields. The Majestics , Mr.D, Sakura and Hiro are on Akari's side)

Rei shook his hands as the song My only love started to play and Sahara came out the door with a basket in her hands and wearing a slender white dress, her dark hair was in curls as white baby breath graced her hair. She smiled as she walked down the red carpet and through white and red rose peddles as she went.

She came to stop at the front and smile at Rei as she put peddles on the platform he was standing on before going to the front row and sitting in front of Sakura.

Next came Lei in a black tux sporting a whit bow tie, with black sneakers to complete his outfit, in his hand he held out in front of him was a white pillow with two golden rings on it. He stepped onto the carpet and walked towards the front, his eyes ever leaving the pillow, he was told by his father that he dropped the rings then Rei and Akari marriage would be cursed with bad luck.

When he got to the front he looked at Rei and smile as he took a seat next to Sahara on the right side.

Then came Hilary and Tyson arm in arm with a smile on their faces as they walked down the ail. Tyson gave her a kiss as they separated and took their places. Then it was Emily and Max, they too had smiles on their faces as they walked down the ail, Max kissed her hand as they separated and took their places.

Then walking alone Luce stepped out and started her walk, and proud smile on her face as she went, when she came to the front she gave Rei and hug and a kiss on the cheek and a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She then took her place next to Emily.

Then the music changed to the weeding march and everyone stood up as Akari and Kai stepped out, Rei's breath caught as he gazed upon Akari as she and Kai started to walk down the ail, her eyes ever leaving Rei's as she walked. A light breezed blew making the peddles dance on the carpet and making the thin vail over Akari's face way to the side giving her a angelic look.

It seem like forever for Akari to reach the bottom of the platform where Rei stood. Akari and Kai turned to face each other, Kai smiled as he lifted her vail and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Akari smiled at him then stepped onto the platform, Rei took her hand in his as thet stood in the center and turned to face the minister. Kai took his pace as best man with a proud smile on his face.

It didn't seem to long until Akari and Rei said their vows and now where placing the ring on their fingers.

"Repeat after me" the minister stated to Rei in a clam voice.

"With this ring"

"With this ring" Rei said in a shaken voice yet it still had it's smoothness to it.

"I thi wed"

"I thi wed" Rei spoke as he squeezed Akari's hand

"Akari Mizu Hiwatari"

"Akari Mizu Hiwatari" Rei repeated with love in every word.

"As my lawful wedded wife"

"As my lawful wedded wife" He whispered in a loving voice.

"To have and to hold till death do us part"

"To have and to hold till death do us part" Rei stated gazing into Akari's ruby-gray mature eyes

"You may place the ring on her finger" the minster said in a kind voice.

Rei smile as he slit the gold wedding band on her finger then lifting her hand and kissing it. Akari smile with love as he left her hand go and Lei handed her Rei's ring. She thank him then took Rei hands as the minister said "Rept after me."

Akari nodded her head and repeated all the words Rei had just told her with just as must of even more love them him. She placed the ring on his finger and like Rei she look his hand on kissed it.

Then Max placed a small whit tabled in front of them, facing the people with the marriage document on it. Luce and Kai stepped forward as Akari took the fountain pent and signed her name, then handing it to Rei where he singed his. Then the couple move aside where Luce singe then Kai. With the documents signed Max moved the table aside was the minister stood tall and said "Now I'll will be the first to introduce to you for the first Mr and Mrs Rei Kon."

Clapping erupted and cheers where yelled. On that caught everyone's attenchion was "Kiss your wife Kon"

Akari giggled as Rei took her hand spun her around and dipped her where he planted a very loving passionate kiss on her soft lips. More cheers erupted as the newlyweds where in a lips lock.

Rei broke the kiss and looked into Akari's eyes a loving smile on his face as he said "I love you Mrs Kon" Akari's smile the same loving smile "dido Mr Kon"

* * *

On the roof of the dojo a figure sat, her long blue hair blowing in the summer breeze, her gray eyes sparkled with happiness as she watch the newlyweds walk down the ail. A proud loving smile on her soft red lips, as her whit flowing dress dancing in the wind. In her hand a single navy blue glass roses with a silver locket attached to it. As the newlyweds came to the center of the carpet she through the glass rose into the air. 

On the grown Akari stopped when she almost stepped on something, she looked down and saw a glass navy blue rose with a necklace around it. She bent down and picked it up everyone looking as she did, all very curious of what she had found.

Rei gave her a confused looked as she took the locket off the rose and looked at it. "What do you think it is?" she asked her new husband as she held it up the light dancing on the rose shaped locket.

"Maybe someone lost it" Rei answered looking around but now one seem to be claiming it.

"No" she said as he put the locket in her hand "It looks familiar" she placed her other hand on it and opened it she gasped when she saw when was in side, she then looked up at the roof where a woman stood with a smile on her face, she winked at Akari then jumped into the air where two angle like wings appeared on her back she waved to Akari, blew her a kiss, then disappeared.

Akari felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Kai with a smile on his face, and a tear in his eye, he had also seen the woman, no Angle, a soft kiss came to her cheek as she smile at Rei. "Thank you" she whispered as she looked back at the picture in the locket. The picture showed a set of twins no more then four sitting in their mothers lap with a their father standing behind them with a loving smile on his face. A tear fell from her face as she gazed at the woman in the picture, her long blue hair pull back in a french braid, her gray eyes full of happiness as she look at her children on her lap.

Akair looked at Rei then at Kai and Luce, "She's happy" Akari whispered as she closed the locket.

Kai nodded then said "She always has been, now lets get the party started" he added with a smirk as he pushed Akari and Rei toward.

Akari laughed as she took Rei's hand to stop him from falling. He chuckled as he stumbled back to get his balance. "Lets go" Akari said with a smile as she turned to the crowd and said "heads up!" as she chucked the flowers over her shoulder.

Poor Emily didn't know anything when Akari's bouquet landing in her hands, and groans from the single woman was heard. Emily blushed as she looked at Max how just shrugged as gave her a knowing smile.Rei and Akari laughed at their friends as people swarmed them and started asking when the wedding was going to be.

Akari stopped her laughing and smiled as she looked up into the blue sky, she smile when she saw twinkle of light _Arigato_ _Mamma_.

**_The End_**


End file.
